Les aventures de Lemon D Rita
by Cheshire Vampire
Summary: Rita a grandi. Elle a maintenant 20 ans et parcourt les mers, attendant de retrouver Ace et Luffy. Aventure, romance et humour sont au rendez-vous !
1. Zorro et le loup

**Chapitre 1 : Zorro et le loup**

C'était un aprés-midi radieux dans le village de... Shimotsuki (eh non, ce n'est plus à Fushia qu'on est, réveillez-vous ^^). Les enfants étaient sortis jouer dehors, sauf ceux qui devaient s'entrainer au sabre bien sûr. Mais pour l'instant, ce ne sont pas eux qui nous intéresse. En effet, notre regard va se porter sur cette petite fille aux cheveux bruns tressés qui portait un panier en sautillant. Elle sourit, elle allait porter à manger à sa grand-mère qui habite à l'orée de la forêt (une GROSSE coïncidence pour l'histoire à suivre). Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle est en train de se jeter dans... la gueule du loup ^^ (là si c'est pas explicite !). Elle s'appelait Sarah. Donc, Sarah était presque arrivée à destination quand soudain... un gros loup noir sortit de derrière les buissons (allez, soyez pas vache, faites semblant d'être surpris). Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent de surprise et de peur. Le loup la regarda fixement. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la manger mais on ne sait jamais avec ces animaux... Tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur eux... "Le petit Chaperon Rouge", "Le loup et les sept agneaux", ...Que des grands méchants loups...noirs... Alors qu'elle restait figée sur place, le loup noir s'avança.

Sarah : Ne... ne me mange pas s'il te plait...

Comme le loup ne s'arrêtait pas, elle cria.

Sarah : AU SECOUUUUUUURS !

Rita (car c'était bien Rita transformée en loup noir - sinon, à quoi bon raconter cette histoire ? ) s'arrêta net, une faible lueur de peur dans les yeux. "Que faire ? Je ne lui veux aucun mal mais si je reste, je risque de me faire tuer...". Trop tard : on arrivait.

Zorro (qui trainait non loin de là et avait entendu Sarah) : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Question inutile car il a repéré le loup (enfin ce qu'il croit être un loup). Il le regarda méchament style "décampe tout de suite ou t'auras affaire à moi". "Mais je ne te veux aucun mal...". C'était ce que Rita aurait voulu dire si elle n'avait pas aussi peur de se retransformer (eh oui je sais, c'est idiot).

Zorro (à Rita) : Dégage ou je te transforme en yakitori (dégaine un de ses sabres pour faire plus menaçant).

Rita : Miiii miiiii (couinement pitoyable)

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Zorro fixement. " S'il résiste à ça, il n'a aucun coeur". Et en effet, Zorro a un coeur parce qu'il fondit instantanément (Rita is the best ^^).

Zorro : Oooooo il est trop...(se reprend) hum euh je veux dire c'est quoi ce loup ? Il est pas du tout sauvage...

Rita (s'avance vers Zorro en rampant) : Miiiii jap jap (petits bruit style "je suis un gentil petit loup qui vous veut aucun mal")

Elle roula sur le dos, offrant son ventre à Zorro en signe de soumission. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour plaire...".

Zorro (caresse le ventre de Rita) : Finalement, je me suis trompé. Il est sympa ce loup. Mais il a un comportement étrange.

Rita (adore ça) : Arf arf arf... (MAIS JE FAIS QUOI LA ?)

Elle se relève tout de suite.

Sarah : Alors... il va pas me manger ?

Zorro : Je crois pas.

Sarah : C'est peut-être une femelle alors...

Rita : (elle a l'oeil)

Zorro : Non, c'est sûrement un mâle.

Sarah : Ah bon ?

Rita : -_- (retourne à l'école mon vieux, t'aurais bien besoin d'un cours de biologie...).

Zorro : Puisque j'te le dis.

Et c'est ainsi que Rita se fit connaitre au sein du village comme "le gentil loup noir qui joue avec les enfants mais qui veut pas venir dans le village" (et comme c'est un nom à coucher dehors, Zorro s'est chargé de la rebaptiser Dark - si c'est pas gentil ça XD). Elle restait à proximité du village et faisait fuir les étrangers qui n'ont pas de bonnes intentions, occupait les enfants, ... et les villageois le lui rendaient bien en déposant un peu de nourriture près des buissons. Ainsi Rita s'en est encore sortie grâce à sa gentillesse, son adorable visage et... son incroyable patience face à la culture monumentale de Zorro XD. Elle a pourtant tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une fille mais rien à faire ! Il s'obstine à l'appeler Dark... (pas doué mais bon c'est Zorro aussi...).


	2. L'équipage s'agrandit !

**Bon, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous savez ce qui s'est passé après que Zorro soit parti en mer pour retrouver Œil de Faucon (il s'est paumé et fait capturer plus tard et fait attacher à un poteau et...). Rita l'a suivi clandestinement, je vous raconte pas la scène que Zorro a fait quand il l'a découvert (finalement si, je vous raconte car vous êtes sympa de lire ce que j'écris ^^) :**

Zorro (qui a soif) : Mmmm tt t ttt (chantonne) aloooors, où ai-je mis le rhuuum... Là-dessous je crois.

Il soulève la bâche à l'arrière du bateau et SURPRISE ! Qui voit-il planquée entre les bouteilles ? Rita !

Zorro : HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

Rita (lui fait un regard de chi...euh de loup battu ^^) : Miiiiiii (traduction : je peux rester avec toi ?)

Zorro : C'est quoi ces yeux ? Je veux pas de toi à bord de mon bateau !

Ca va être dur pour Rita de partir vu qu'ils sont en pleine mer...

Rita (regard encore plus insistant) : MIIIIIIII (traduction : Je peux rester avec toi S'IL TE PLAIT ?)

Zorro : Bon ça va, ça va, je te garde, JE TE GARDE (c'est affreux, je peux pas résister à ce regard !) ! Mais tâche d'être sage.

Rita : JAP ! (traduction : trop cool ! Merci !)

Zorro : Surtout ne t'agite pas ! Tu vas faire chavirer le bateau !

Donc Rita part en mer avec Zorro (la pauvre ^^), ils se perdent, arrivent sur une île avec une base de la Marine, Zorro tue le loup favori d'Hermep (fils du colonnel de la base), se fait capturer et attacher à un poteau pendant 9 jours. Rita essaie de pénétrer dans la base mais ses tentatives se soldent toutes par des échecs. C'est à ce moment-là que Luffy intervient...

**Chapitre deux : L'équipage s'agrandit !**

Sur le mur d'enceinte de la base de la Marine...

Luffy : Alors ? C'est lui ?

Kobby : ! (tombe du mur)

Luffy : Tu as glissé ?

Kobby (paniqué) : Ce bandeau noir sur la tête et cette ceinture...ça ne fait aucun doute ! C'est bien lui ! C'est Zorro ! Whaaa ! Ca m'a fait un choc de le voir !

Luffy : C'est donc lui... Il suffit de détacher ces cordes qui le retiennent prisonnier...

Kobby (terrorisé) : NE DIS PAS DE BETISES ! S'il retrouve sa liberté, Dieu sait ce qu'il adviendra de ce village ! Et à tous les coups, il voudra se débarrasser de toi aussi !

Zorro : Hé ! Vous deux !

Luffy : Hein ?

Kobby : HA !

Zorro : Venez donc jusqu'ici et...débarrassez-moi de ces liens. Ca fait neuf jours que [...].

On pourrait continuer longtemps comme ça mais vous allez me huer parce que je paraphrase ^^. Alors on va passer en mode accéléré (bruit du magnéto qui fait défiler l'image à toute vitesse) et arriver au moment (pause ^^) où Hermep s'en va après son moment "de gloire" et où Luffy entre dans la cour...

Zorro (à Luffy) : T'es encore là toi ? Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Il est tard, ta mère doit s'inquiéter !

Luffy : Bof...

Kobby (tremblant de partout sur son échelle) : Heu... Lu...Luffy ?

Luffy : Oui quoi ?

Zorro : Hey j'te cause ! Tu pourrais écouter au moins !

Kobby : Mais...mais...

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que t'as Kobby ?

Kobby : Y'a...ah...

Zorro : Allez crache le morceau ! On a pas le temps de t'écouter bégayer !

Kobby : UN LOUP GIGANTESQUE EN BAS DE L'ECHELLE AAAAAA !  
>(tombe dans la cour)<p>

Zorro : Un quoi ? (serait-ce... ?)

Luffy : Tu délires Kobby ?

Le loup (ou plutôt la louve) en question monta l'échelle au galop, sauta majestueusement du haut du mur et atterrit presque sans bruit dans la cour. Elle tenait un petit paquet dans sa gueule.

Kobby : Oh mon Dieu... On est fichu !

Luffy : C'est quoi ce machin dans sa gueule ?

Zorro : Tiens donc ! Tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour me porter à manger aujourd'hui !

Luffy : Tu connais le loup ?

Zorro : Bien sûr ! C'est Dark, le loup protecteur de mon village. Il m'a fidèlement suivi jusqu'ici et maintenant il vient me libérer.

Kobby : Au secooouuuuurs !

Rita : (arrête de délirer comme ça Zorro...Si je t'ai suivi, c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'un bateau...)

Zorro : ...il m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, je peux lui demander ce que je veux.

Kobby : Pitié Zorroooo ! Dis lui de pas nous mangeeeer !

Luffy : Ce loup m'a l'air vaguement familier...

Soudain, Rita aperçut Luffy et lâcha son paquet, les yeux exorbités. Luffy s'avança vers elle.

Zorro : Fais attention ! Dark n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers. Il pourrait t'arracher la main.

Luffy (le visage neutre, style "j'essaie de me souvenir alors j'entend plus personne) : Ouais ouais...

Kobby : Ecoute-le Luffy... Tu vas te faire tuer !

Rita ne bouge toujours pas, trop surprise par la vue de Luffy.

Zorro : Hey tu m'écoutes ? Il va te mordre !

Luffy (perdu dans ses pensées) : Mais où ai-je déjà vu ce loup...

Luffy s'accroupit devant Rita (toujours immobile) et tendit ses mains vers sa tête.

Kobby : Luffyyyyyyyyyyy !

Rita laissa Luffy passer sa main dans la fourrure qui lui recouvrait la tête, ce qui surprit beaucoup Zorro.

Zorro : Ca alors ! T'es bien le premier (à part moi) à faire ça à Dark ! D'habitude, il n'aime pas que les étrangers le touchent...

Kobby (trouillard jusqu'au bout) : Bon c'est bon Luffy... Tu l'as touché... Maintenant, on se taille avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de faire de nous son casse-croûte...

Luffy (complètement ailleurs) ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Il regardait fixement Dark...euh Rita dans les yeux. Des yeux vraiment étranges pour un loup... Il caressait toujours sa fourrure quand soudain...

Luffy : Rita ?

Kobby : Ca y est, il parle aux loups maintenant ! Luffy, Zorro a dit qu'il s'appelait Dark... On peut s'en aller maintenant ?

Luffy : Rita ? C'est toi ?

Aucune réponse.

Zorro : Dis, t'es bouché ou quoi ? Il s'appelle Dark !

Luffy (s'en fiche complètement de tout ce que Zorro peut dire) : Je sais que c'est toi Rita, ta fourrure et tes yeux ne mentent pas.

Rita (après un long silence) : Oui c'est moi ^^. Tu m'as trouvé Luffy.

Kobby et Zorro (en choeur) : HEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN ?

Luffy (s'accrochant au cou de Rita) : RITAAAAAAAA !

Rita (lui lèche le visage) : Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Luffy !

Zorro (complètement perdu) : Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Kobby : Un...un loup qui parle ! Avec une voix de fille !

Zorro : J'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'explique ! Pas qu'on me dise ce que je voie déjà !

Kobby : Désolé !

Rita : Oui c'est vrai que je te dois des explications Zorro...

Zorro : Et pas qu'un peu ! Comment ça se fait que tu parles ?

Rita : Parce que je ne suis pas un loup. Lâche-moi s'il te plait Luffy.

Juste après que Luffy l'ai lâchée, Rita reprit son apparence normale.

Zorro (les yeux exorbités) : U...une fille ?

Rita : Oui une fille. Au fait, je m'appelle Rita, pas Dark.

Zorro : (P'tin chuis vraiment con ! J'ai cru que c'était un mâle !) Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Rita : Parce que j'avais peur que tu me tue.

Zorro : Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais vu que tu étais une fille. En revanche, il s'en est fallu de peu que je te tue parce qe je croyais que tu allais manger la gamine.

Rita : Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Merci ^^

Zorro : Mais je t'ai vraiment traitée comme un chien tu sais !

Rita : Pas grave. Au fait, je t'ai apporté à manger (pointe le paquet au sol). Mais d'abord, il faut te détacher.

Luffy : Tu sais quoi Rita ? Il fait partie de mon équipage !

Zorro : HEY JE T'AI D'JA DIT QU'IL EN ETAIT PAS QUESTION ! T'écoutes ce qu'on te dit ?

Rita : ^^ Tu lui feras pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça Zorro.

Luffy : Et toi Rita ? Tu fais partie de mon équipage ?

Rita : Oui, bien sûr.

Zorro : Quoi ? Comme ça ?

Rita : Je le lui ai promis.

Zorro : Ouais, mais moi pas !

Luffy : Ben moi j'ai décidé que tu feras partie de mon équipage.

Zorro : Mais c'est pas possible ! Il est bouché ce type !

**Vous connaissez sans doute la suite et donc savez que Zorro est en train de mentir. Vous savez aussi comment Luffy recrute les autres membres de son équipage, c'est pourquoi on va faire une avance très rapide et arriver direct à Ennies Lobby où Luffy va recruter le prochain membre de son équipage.**


	3. Le nouveau charpentier

**Chapitre trois : Le nouveau charpentier**

La bataille faisait rage à Ennies Lobby. Tous les membres du CP9 avaient été battus et Robin sauvée. Il fallait juste que l'équipage des Mugiwaras se réunisse pour partir loin de l'île (qui s'aprête à être rayée de la carte dans quelques instants). Nous rejoignons donc Rita, à qui son capitaine avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance (dont vous saurez tout plus tard). "Bon alors, je crois que c'est par là, la salle du loup... Luffy fait vraiment des choix bizarres parfois -_-' ". Après ce qui semblait être des kilomètres de couloirs gris, Rita arriva enfin devant la porte (à moitié découpée) de "la salle du loup". Zorro avait déjà déserté les lieux. "Mince... Zorro n'est plus là ! Je pensais pouvoir le retrouver ici. A tous les coups, il va se perdre dans les couloirs et on ne va jamais pouvoir partir !". Avisant une personne immobile au milieu de la pièce, elle s'en approcha. " Ah, je crois que c'est bon, je l'ai trouvé ! ". Elle se pencha au dessus du corps apparamment sans vie de Kaku, elle le secoua doucement.

Rita : Wouhooooou... C'est l'heure de se réveiller... La tour ne va pas tarder à s'écrouleeer...

Kaku (à moitié dans les vapes, n'ouvrant même pas les yeux et grognant) : Mmmm... Non, ' veux faire dodo...

Rita : C'est pas le moment. Debout ! Enfin, ouvre les yeux au moins !

Kaku (ouvrant à moitié les yeux) : Mmmm... Je...je suis mort ? C'est ça, le Paradis ? Vous êtes un...un ange ?

Rita : Non non, tu es toujours vivant.

Kaku : Ah...

Rita : En revanche, tu es sacrément amoché. Zorro n'y est pas allé de main morte ! Mais je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de ton état, il y a bien plus important.

Kaku : Comme quoi ? Et qui es-tu ?

Rita : Je m'appelle Lemon D Rita (mais tu peux m'appeler Rita si tu veux) et mon capitaine, le pirate Monkey D Luffy, m'a chargée d'une mission.

Kaku : Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

Rita : Tu en est l'objet. J'ai un message pour toi.

Kaku : Un message ?

Rita : Oui. Tu es bien charpentier à ce que je sache ? Je veux dire un vrai charpentier, pas quelqu'un qui fait semblant pour avoir une couverture (comme ce Blueno...).

Kaku : En effet, je suis un vrai charpentier, même si je travaille pour la Marine. Mais je viens d'apprendre par Roronoa que j'ai perdu mon emploi à Water Seven...

Rita : Grâce à moi (et à Luffy), tu risque de te trouver du travail très vite.

Kaku : Ah bon ?

Rita : Luffy voudrait faire de toi son charpentier.

Kaku : Je ne sais pas si...

Rita : Ecoute, tu n'as pas le temps d'hésiter. Ennies Lobby va bientôt subir les assauts des vaisseaux du Buster Call et je n'aimerai pas trop me trouver dans leur ligne de mire. De plus, ton avenir risque sûrement d'être sérieusement compromis. Vu que le CP9 n'a pas rempli son office et a laissé des pirates "détruire" Ennies Lobby, je suppose que la Marine ne va pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Les seuls moyens d'y échapper, c'est soit de disparaitre complètement (ce qui n'est pas aisé, sauf si tu postules pour une place dans un zoo - pas très glorieux), soit de devenir pirate. Et justement, mon capitaine t'offre une place dans son équipage.

Kaku : J'ai toujours vécu dans une justice absolue. Devenir pirate...

Rita : Apprend qu'il n'y a aucune justice en ce bas monde. Les marines honorables, je les comptes sur mes doigts. Certains pirates valent bien mieux que les marines corrompus et crois-moi, j'en ai des exemples ! Et même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi sur ce point, pense à ce que tu vas devenir...si toutefois tu survis au Buster Call...Luffy est quelqu'un de bien, tu ne regretteras pas ton choix.

Kaku : Vu sous cet angle, c'est vrai que ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de possibilités... Je pense que je vais accepter ton offre.

Rita : Les Mugiwaras comptent désormais un charpentier dans leurs effectifs ^^. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas marcher.

Kaku : Non, désolé. Comment comptes-tu nous faire sortir de là ?

Rita : Eh je pensais...

Rita fut soudainement coupée par un grand bruit de détonnation, suivi d'un sifflement qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Rita (se figeant soudain) : Oh non...

Kaku : C'était quoi ce bruit ? Ne me dis pas que...

Rita : On a plus le temps de discuter ! Bouge pas et fais-moi confiance !

Rita se transforma en un puissant drangon noir, prête à s'envoler loin de la tour. Elle pencha la tête vers Kaku.

Kaku : Qu'est-ce que tu vas fa... Non, non ne... NE FAIS PAS CA ! NON ARRETE ! AR... AAAAAaaaa aaaaa...

La tour explosa, détruite par le tir soudain d'un des bâtiments de guerre de la Marine.

Sandy : Regardez ! Ils ont recommencé à tirer sur la tour !

Zorro : Il s devaient savoir que Rita était encore à l'int... RITA !

Sogeking (les larmes coulant derrière son masque) : C'était une brave petite, que Dieu ait pitié de son âme...

Nami : ARRETE DE DIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS ! (joignant ses mains dans une posture religieuse) Pitié, faites qu'elle s'en soit sortie...

Les prières de Nami ont dû être entendues car soudain, sortant de derrière un nuage de fumée, un grand dragon noir plana majestueusement dans leur direction.

Zorro : Ouf, elle est saine et sauve !

Sogeking (séchant ses larmes à la va-vite) : J'le savais, il fallait pas en faire un drame !

[...]

_**NB : Comme vous avez déjà lu le passage qui suit dans le tome 44, nous passons directement au sauvetage héroïque mené par le Merry.**_

Pipo : TOUT LE MONDE A BORD... DU VOGUE-MERRY !

Luffy : MERRY !

Merry : Je suis venu vous chercher.


	4. Chopper, docteur ou boucher ?

**Chapitre quatre : Chopper, docteur ou boucher ?**

_**Comme vous le savez sans doute, Luffy et ses amis sont arrivés à Water Seven sains et saufs grâce au tant regretté Vogue-Merry (une minute de silence en hommage svp). Iceburg leur a gentiment cédé un lieu de résidence pour qu'ils puissent prendre un peu de repos.**_

Sandy : Il fait drôlement beau aujourd'hui, tu trouves pas Marimo ?

Zorro : Y'a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue...

Sandy : Qu'est-ce t'as encore ?

Zorro : Même si on est en sécurité, Rita n'a toujours pas repris son apparence normale...

Sandy : C'est son choix si elle veut rester dragon... Mais oui en effet, c'est étrange... Peut-être qu'elle a un bouton sur la figure et qu'elle le cache comme ça pour préserver sa beauté...

Zorro : Dis, t'es sûr que ça va aujourd'hui ?

Sandy : Mais tu as raison, c'est étrange... Et puis, elle laisse trainer ses ailes, c'est pas normal... Peut-être qu'elle est malade !

Zorro : Faut voir...

Rita jetait des coups d'oeils inquiets autour d'elle. Elle croisa la route de Chopper, arrêta ce dernier et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en pointant son ventre.

Zorro : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au ventre ?

Sandy : Raah on voit rien, elle le cache avec ses ailes !

Chopper fit un geste de la patte et lui indiqua la porte de la maisonnette. Rita essaya de rentrer mais impossible ! Elle était trop grande. Chopper lui fit signe de faire le tour avant de rentrer lui-même. Elle fit donc le tour de la maison, trainant toujours ses ailes.

Zorro : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'est tout simplement pas retransformée en humaine ?

Sandy : Oui, ça aurait été plus facile pour passer. C'est bizaaarre...

Soudain, Robin sortit de la maison en transportant Luffy (encore endormi) sur une allée de bras sortant du sol comme par magie.

Zorro : Pourquoi elle sort Luffy ?

Sandy : De plus en plus étrange...

Robin (aux deux garçons) : Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Zorro : Pourquoi tu transportes Luffy hors de la maison ?

Robin : Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit et que Chopper en a besoin.

Sandy : Pour faire quoi ?

Robin : Oh ? Vous ne savez pas ?

Zorro : Comment veux-tu qu'on sache, on nous dit rien !

Robin : Nous avons un nouveau membre dans l'équipage et il a besoin, parait-il, de soins intensifs.

Zorro et Sandy : Aaaah... OK... ET PERSONNE NOUS PREVIENT !

Robin : Je pensais que Luffy vous en avait touché deux mots.

Zorro : Même pas un tu vois !

_**Du côté de Chopper et Rita...**_

Chopper : J'ouvre la fenêtre, t'as qu'à passer la tête par là.

Rita passa la tête par la fenêtre, qui se trouvait par un heureux hasard juste au dessus du lit.

Chopper : Bon et maintenant, mon patient. Il est intact au moins ?

Rita : Je pense, j'avais jamais fait ça avant.

Chopper : Ca rassure pas trop ça...

Rita : On va en avoir le coeur net dans une petite minute...

Soudain, Rita fut prise de spasmes, comme si elle avait envie de vomir.

Rita : Reeeeuuuu... REUUUUUUU (bruits des déglutitions -mais rien ne sort)

Chopper : Euh Rita... Ca... ça va ?

Rita : BLEEEEUUUUUUUURRRRRRG !

Et SURPRISE ! A la place de la "bouillie" que l'on s'attendait à voir, c'est Kaku qui tomba sur le lit, couvert de bave.

Kaku : HEEAAA ! MMmmm ! Kèsskisspass ? Où je suis ?

Chopper : Sur un lit.

Kaku : BRRRRRR ! Il fait froid ici !

Chopper : HEIN ? Mais il fait au moins 25 °C dehors !

Rita (qui avait repris son apparence humaine et fait le tour de la maison pour arriver à côté de Chopper) : Oui mais là où il était, il faisait beaucoup plus chaud.

Chopper : Et il était où ?

Rita (rougit légèrement) : Euh... Eh bien il...euh... il était dans...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, gênée par le regard étrangement admiratif avec lequel Kaku la fixait.

Rita : Euh...

Chopper : Pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ? (lui passe la patte devant les yeux) Wouhoooou !

Kaku (secouant brusquement la tête) : Euh brrrrrrrrmmmm ! Aïe ! (retombe lourdement sur le lit) Mes blessures me font un mal de chien !

Chopper : Bah c'est normal...

Kaku : Tout à l'heure, j'avais chaud et je ne sentais pas mes blessures. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas très bien où j'étais... Avant, j'étais étendu par-terre dans la chambre de Jabura (puisse-t-il avoir été écrasé sous les décombres). Rita me parlais puis il y a eu ce boulet qui a été tiré. Rita s'est soudain transformée en dragon, a penché la tête vers moi, gueule grande ouverte puis... plus rien.

Chopper : Plus rien ?

Kaku : Le noir complet. Mais je me souviens qu'il faisait bien chaud et que j'étais comme... comme un nouveau-né qu'on berçait...

Chopper : Très intéressant...

Rita (style "j'ai rien à voir dans tout ça") : Eee tt t ttt (chantonne)...

Kaku (qui n'a pas vu son petit manège) : Alors je me suis endormi et tout d'un coup je me retrouve là à te parler. Je me souviens de toi, tu étais avec Chapeau de Paille.

Chopper : Oui, je suis le médecin, Tony Tony Chopper.

Kaku : Enchanté Cho... AIE !

Chopper : Bouge pas, je vais t'examiner. Au fait Rita, il était où après le "noir complet" ? Tu dois le savoir.

Rita : Euh oui...

Chopper : Et donc ?

Rita : Eh bien il était dans ma...

Chopper : Dis Kaku, pourquoi est-ce tu arrêtes pas de tourné la tête ? C'est pénible et tu vas te faire mal !

Kaku : Ben c'est pas ma faute. Chaque fois que je regarde Rita pour mieux écouter ce qu'elle dit, je suis envahis par... heum disons un "sentiment étrange"... et donc je détourne la tête pour que ça s'arrête.

Chopper : Et c'est quoi comme "sentiment" ?

Rita : L'impression que je suis sa mère.

Kaku : Comment t'as deviné ?

Chopper : HEIN ?

Rita : Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour le transporter hors d'Ennies Lobby sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Je me suis donc transformée en dragon et l'ai placé dans ma poche ventrale intérieure.

Chopper : Tu...tu peux me répéter ça s'il te plait ?

Rita : A l'âge adulte, les dragonnes développent une poche ventrale à l'intérieur d'elles pour porter leur petit. J'en ai donc une quand je deviens une dragonne. On peut accéder à cette poche par voie buccale (c'est pour ça que j'ai dû "recracher" Kaku). J'ai pensé que c'était le seul endroit où Kaku serait protégé pendant le voyage.

_**NB : Comme je suis une grande admiratrice des dragons, je déteste qu'on dise n'importe quoi sur eux en faisant croire que c'est vrai. Je tiens donc à préciser que la "poche ventrale intérieure" des femelles dragons n'a jamais existé.**_

Chopper : Ooooooh !

Rita : Cependant, il y a un risque quand une dragonne héberge un humain dans cette poche. En effet, les humains ne sont pas habitués à revenir dans cette sorte de poche (en tout point semblable à celle dont ils sont sortis à la naissance) donc ils développent une certaine affection envers la dragonne, la prenant pour leur mère. C'est ce qui t'es arrivé Kaku. Ca va mieux ?

Kaku : Un peu mieux oui.

Rita : Ouf !

Chopper : Maintenant que tu as passé ce cap Kaku, je vais devoir opérer car tes blessures sont profondes et il y a des fractures graves.

Kaku : OK

Chopper : Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de l'anesthésiant. (fouille dans son sac) Il doit m'en rester une seringue... Ah ! La voilà !

Il s'avança vers le lit de Kaku en brandissant la seringue. Malheureusment, il y avait une peau de banane sur son chemin (laissée bêtement là par Luffy - le gag vieux comme le monde...). La scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Comme on s'y attendait tous, il glisse dessus et horreur ! laisse tomber sa DERNIERE seringue d'anesthésiant par-terre. Cette dernière se brise lamentablement au sol.

Chopper : Aaa...aa...a...

Rita : C'était...la dernière... ?

Chopper : Oui...

Kaku : Alors ça... ça veut dire que...

Chopper : Que l'opération va se dérouler sans anesthésie... Je suis désolé...

Rita (compatissant) : Tu veux que je te tienne la main pendant l'opération Kaku ?

Kaku : Tsss ! Pas la peine, j'en ai vu des biens pires !

Rita : Comme tu veux.

Chopper : Bon, alors je peux commencer. Où ai-je mis mon scalpeeel... Mince alors, je ne le trouve plus ! Ah... Tiens, il y a ça qui peut faire l'affaire. C'est un peu barbare mais bon...

Kaku : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chopper sortit une magnifique roulette (modèle moyen motorisé) et la montra à Kaku.

Chopper : Ce avec quoi je vais t'opérer. Ca risque de faire très mal mais ne t'en fais pas c'est sans danger, je sais très bien ce qe je fais.

Sur ce, il appuya sur le bouton "on" de l'appareil. Ce dernier fit une embardée et Chopper manqua de le lâcher. En voyant cela, Kaku (pas très rassuré) attrapa la main de Rita à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Kaku : Finalement, je veux bien que tu me tiennes la main...

Rita : Je comprend...

Chopper (montant sur le lit) : Bon, commençons (allume sa roulette).

Ce qui s'en suivit fut une telle boucherie que je préfère que l'on sorte de cette pièce...

_**Donc, au dehors ...**_

Zorro : Wow... Tu nous en apprends Robin !

Sandy : Luffy était pas fichu de nous le dire !

Zorro : Et donc maintenant, Chopper s'occupe de le soigner.

Robin : C'est ça.

****Et de la maison, on entendit soudain des hurlements à glacer le sang :

DZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ KRRRRZZZZZZZZ (bruit de la roulette entamant les chairs)

Kaku : !

Chopper : Mer... je vois plus rien avec tout ce sang ! Rita ! Empêche-le de bouger !

Rita : OK !

Kaku : NON, LACHE-MOI ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! IIIIIIIAAAAAA !

Zorro : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait...

Sandy : Je le plains, sérieux...

Robin : Il doit y avoir du sang partout...

Zorro : Arrête de dire des trucs pareils !

Quelques instants passèrents puis les cris s'estompèrent. S'en suivit un grand silence d'environ une demi-heure.

Robin : Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?

Zorro : Robin !

Sandy (qui est courageusement allé frapper à la porte) : Cho...Chopper ? Ca va ?

Chopper ouvrit la porte. Il était couvert de sang et tenait la roulette ensanglantée dans sa patte.

Sandy (les yeux exorbités) : Oh mon Dieu !

Zorro : Hiii !

Robin : Je l'avais dit qu'il y avait du sang partout.

Zorro : N'en rajoute pas !

Chopper : C'est bon, j'ai fini. Il est sauvé.

A l'intérieur, les quatre pirates trouvèrent Kaku couché sur le lit, agonisant et couvert de sang et Rita en train de laver tranquillement le sol.

Sandy : Mais... c'est pas possible...

Zorro : Ca devat être une vraie boucherie...

Rita : Vous n'avez pas idée.

Zorro et Sandy : Glups !

Robin (regardant Kaku) : Le pauvre... Il est tout sale...

Zorro : Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

Rita : J'attend qu'il reprenne conscience avant de le laver.

Kaku : Aaa...a...aa...

Rita : Ca va ?

Kaku : J'ai...ma...al...

Rita : C'est normal. (porte une bassine d'eau chaude) Je vais te mettre des pansements mais avant je dois nettoyer tout ce sang. Tu te sens prêt ?

Kaku : A...à quoi ?

Rita : Au débarbouillage.

Kaku : Euh...

Rita n'attendit pas la réponse pour lui coller un coup d'éponge mouillée sur la figure.

Kaku : Sppprrrffflgglllfffff

Rita : Il n'y a pas de "sppprrrffflgglllfffff" qui tienne. Je dois te laver et te mettre des pansements, ordre du docteur.

Chopper : Ne m'appelle pas docteur ! Ca ne me fais rien du tout ! (youpi youpi youpiiii !).

C'est ainsi que Kaku fut lavé, pansé et reposé. Quelques jours plus tard, l'heure du départ sonna.

Luffy : Alors Kaku ! T'es prêt à devenir pirate ?

Kaku : Bien sûr !

Sandy : Et pourquoi c'est lui que tu as précisément choisi ?

Luffy : Parce que je voulais un charpentier d'au moins cinq mètres de haut !

Kaku : Mais je fais pas cinq mètres de haut...

Luffy : Presque ! T'es une girafe quand même !

Zorro : Un singe pour capitaine, une fille-animal, un tanuki et maintenant une girafe... Ce bateau est une vraie ménagerie ma parole !

Luffy : Allez, on a assez attendu !

Nami : Tu es sûr Luffy ? Tu ne veux pas attendre Pipo un peu plus ?

Rita : Il a fait son choix, tout comme Kaku vient de faire le sien. Bienvenue dans l'équipage !**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Kaku : Merci...

Luffy : WOUHA ! En avant !

Et c'est ainsi que Kaku rejoignit le fier équipage du futur Seigneur des Pirates. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas partir sans Pipo (ce serait plus du tout marrant sinon !). L'aventure continue !


	5. Un ami retrouvé

**Chapitre cinq : Un ami retrouvé**

Luffy : Waaaa Pipooooo ! Tout ce qui t'es pas arrivééééé !

Pipo : Et encore t'as pas tout entendu.

Chopper : PIPO T'ES LE PLUS FORT !

Pipo : Appelez-moi... Capitaine Pipo !

Zorro : Calme un peu tes ardeurs Pipo...

Au loin, on entendit un grand "BANG".

Sandy : C'était quoi ça ?

Soudain, Kidd et ses acolytes passèrent en quatrième vitesse non loin de là.

Kidd : Allez, on se bouge ! Dès que le pacifista en aura fini avec cet idiot de Trafalgar, il va sûrement essayer de nous retrouver !

Killer : C'est pour ça qu'on met les voiles avant que ça arrive !

_**Revenons aux Mugiwaras...**_

Rita (surprise) : (Trafalgar...)

Zorro : C'était pas le type qu'on a vu au bâtiment des enchères d'esclaves ?

Robin : Si. Le Capitaine Eustass Kidd. Sa prime est de...

Rita : Il vient de dire quoi là ?

Kaku (répétant les paroles de Zorro) : " C'était pas le..."

Rita : Non, non pas Zorro mais Kidd. Il a dit quoi à l'instant ?

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Rita-chan ?

Rita : Il a dit un nom et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu.

Nouvelle explosion au loin.

Robin : Je crois qu'il a parlé du pirate Trafalgar Law. Lui aussi est très recherché. Sa prime...

Rita : Tu...tu as bien dis... Trafalgar ?

Robin : Oui pourquoi ?

Luffy : Ah toi aussi ça te rappelle quelque chose, hein Rita ?

Robin : Je crois que j'ai son avis de recherche par ici (sort l'avis de recherche de nulle part). Voilà.

Luffy et Rita se penchent sur la feuille de papier imprimée.

Luffy : Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce type quelque part, pas toi Rita ?

Rita ne répondit pas, stupéfaite par la photo figurant sur l'affiche. "Ce bonnet blanc... Pas de doute, c'est lui ! "

Luffy : Rita ? Ça va pas ?

Soudain, une explosion plus forte que les précédentes retentit au loin, suivie d'un "AAAAAAH ! ".

Pipo : Et il avait dit quoi Kidd, à propos de "cet idiot de Trafalgar" ?

Rita se transforma en loup noir à la vitesse de l'éclair et partit en courant à toute vitesse.

Rita : Je reviens !

Sur ce, elle laissa tout l'équipage planté là. S'en suivit un grand silence, immédiatement brisé par Luffy.

Luffy (perdu dans sa "grande" réflexion) : Mince alors ! Pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce type quelque part...

La mousse au sol et les troncs rayés des arbres gigantesques défilaient à toute vitesse durant la course folle de Rita. "Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard...". Elle contourna un immense palétuvier avant de se retrouver devant un scène des plus terribles. Attaqué par deux pacifistas en même temps (assistés en plus par Sentoumaru), le jeune Law n'a pu en mettre qu'un seul hors-service avant de se faire toucher à l'épaule par le tir du second. Il était maintenant à terre pendant que le pacifista rechargeait le canon à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour porter le coup fatal.

Bepo : CAPITAINE !

Trafalgar : Casse-toi Bepo ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

Bepo : Mais...

"J'te laisserai pas faire". Rita reprit forme humaine, s'élança vers les deux combattants et, au moment où le pacifista tira, bondit pour se retrouver entre Trafalgar Law et le rayon dévastateur. Pile à l'instant où le rayon allait la toucher, elle lança quelque chose en l'air avant de se transformer en phénix. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas aidée à éviter le tir mortel : elle se fit littéralement pulvériser. Tout cela c'était passé en quelques secondes seulement. Sentoumaru et Bepo étaient restés figés. Soudain, Sentoumaru se mit à crier sur le cyborg qui avait tiré.

Sentoumaru : MAIS QUEL IDIOT ! Et dire que t'es censé être intelligent ! Tu te rends compte de qui tu viens d'atomiser, sombre crétin ?

Trafalgar, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, restait assis par-terre en se tenant l'épaule. "Mais... qui est-elle ? Et pourquoi avoir fait ça ?". Soudain, il vit un bout de papier flottant dans les airs et se rapprochant petit à petit du sol. Il l'attrapa au vol et le regarda. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent car il reconnaissait la photo qu'il avait sous les yeux :

Tout se bouscula en lui et ne fut plus qu'une série de flash-back qui le rammena au moment présent. Des larmes commencèrent alors à couler le long de ses joues.

Trafalgar (dans un murmure) : Petit chaton...

Ce fut Bepo qui le rammena brusquement à la réalité.

Bepo : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Capitaine ! On a pas le temps de rester là !

Trafalgar, voyant que Sentoumaru ne s'occupait plus de lui, partit en courant vers Bepo, tenant toujours la photo dans sa main. Quand il passa devant Bepo en courant, ce fut comme si le temps avait ralenti. Dans l'esprit de Bepo, un zoom se fit sur le visage de son capitaine et plus précisément sur les larmes volant dans l'air.

Bepo : (Il... il pleure ?)

La réalité de la fuite revint bien vite et Bepo suivit son capitaine à toute vitesse jusqu'au navire des Heart Pirates. Arrivé là-bas, Trafalgar expliqua à ses hommes que le départ était imminent et qu'il fallait préparer le bateau à partir.

Bepo : (J'ai dû rêver tout à l'heure... Il ne pleure pas...)

Puis Trafalgar partit en direction de sa chambre et ordonna qu'on le laisse seul. Bepo (qui s'inquiétait pour son capitaine) le suivit discrètement. Après que Trafalgar ait fermé la porte de sa chambre, Bepo s'approcha doucement et colla son oreille contre le bois et écouta. Il entendit des bruits étranges, comme des sanglots étouffés. Il frappa à la porte, de plus en plus inquiet. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il décida d'entr'ouvrir la porte.

Bepo : Ca... Capitaine ? Ca va ?

Trafalgar était assis sur son lit, les jambes rammenées contre son corps et la tête posée sur ses genous.

Trafalgar : J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne vienne pas me déranger, Bepo.

Bepo (entrant dans la chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui) : Je... je sais mais... je m'inquiétais pour toi, Capitaine. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Trafalgar leva les yeux vers Bepo et ce dernier retint un cri de surprise. Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de son capitaine (qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu pleurer) et il arborait un expression de pur désespoir.

Trafalgar (d'une voix tremblante) : Ce qui se passe, c'est que l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde vient de mourir sous mes yeux et que je n'ai rien pu faire... pour empêcher ça...

Bepo : J'y comprend plus rien là...

Trafalgar : Assied-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Il fit donc un résumé à Bepo des merveilleuses années passées en compagnie du chaton noir qu'il avait recueilli et lui parla de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite.

Trafalgar (la voix étranglée par les larmes qu'il essaie de retenir) : Et maintenant j'ai du mal à croire... qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais (se remet à pleurer).

Bepo : Et donc tu penses que... que cette fille qui t'a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure... était ce chaton ?

Trafalgar hocha la tête avec une expression douloureuse.

Bepo : Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Trafalgar (lui montrant la photo qu'il regardait quand Bepo est arrivé) : Cette photo (exemplaire unique), je l'avais donnée à mon petit chaton quand il est parti, pour qu'il se souvienne toujours de moi... Et si cette fille l'avait en sa possession, ça veut dire que Petit Chaton et elle ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

Bepo : Ou alors elle a pris cette photo au chaton.

Trafalgar : Quel intérêt cette photo aurait pour elle dans ce cas-là ?

Bepo : Tu dois avoir raison Capitaine. Et ça implique que Chapeau de Paille a perdu un membre de son équipage.

Trafalgar : ?

Bepo (sortant l'avis de recherche de Rita de sa poche) : Cette fille s'appelait Lemon D Rita et faisait partie de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille. Dites donc, 250 millions de berrys, c'est pas mal pour une fille... Cependant, il faudrait aller prévenir son capitaine qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde... Dois-je m'en...

Devant la réponse assez explicite de son capitaine (c'est-à-dire une subite crise de larmes après qu'il ait rappelé ce qui était arrivé à Rita), Bepo déduisit qu'il devait se charger d'anoncer la nouvelle à Luffy. Il quitta donc le bateau (non sans avoir prévenu les curieux de ne pas essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec le capitaine) et partit à la recherche du jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Il le trouva sur son bateau, en train de préparer son départ vers la nouvelle étape du voyage.

Bepo : Ohééééé ! Chapeau de Paille !

Luffy (s'appuyant au bastingage) : Ouais, qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Oh tiens, c'es toi, l'ours ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bepo : J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à t'anoncer...

Après être monté à bord du Thoussand Sunny et avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire, un silence de plomb alourdit l'atmosphère sur le Thoussand Sunny. Personne ne pouvait admettre la mort de Rita. Cette dernière étant toujours là pour tous ses amis, il était impossible qu'elle manque à l'appel. Seul Luffy ne semblait pas très marqué par la nouvelle. Etrange...

Zorro : Impossible...

Nami (les yeux brilants) : Ca ne peut pas...

Bepo : Pourtant si.

Luffy : Moi j'te crois pas, l'ours.

****Bepo : D'un, j'ai un nom et c'est Bepo, de deux, ton amie ne reviendra pas. Il faudra te faire à cette idée.

Luffy : Mais pourtant elle m'avait dit que...

Bepo : Peu importe ce qu'elle a dit ! Je l'ai vue mourir de mes propres yeux ! Alors si t'as une preuve de ce que t'avances, c'est le moment de la sortir !

Rita (arrivée derrière Bepo en douce) : Et ça, ça te suffit comme preuve ?

Bepo (se retournant) : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Sandy : Alors c'était une blague ? Tu peux faire tes prières l'ours, parce que je supporte pas qu'on me mente comme ça !

Bepo : Mais...mais c'est impossible ! J'étais là ! Le rayon-laser du pacifista t'a pulvérisée ! Comment...

Rita : J'ai développé une technique spéciale grâce à mes pouvoirs : la résurrection du phénix. Elle me permet de... revenir d'entre les morts.

Voyant l'océan d'incompréhension dans lequel elle venait de plonger ses amis, elle s'expliqua.

Rita : Pour utiliser cette technique, il faut que je sois aux frontières de la mort et pourtant toujours vivante. Je me transforme alors en phénix et renait de mes cendres en brûlant mon corps dans un bûcher d'herbes aromatiques. J'en transporte toujours sur moi au cas où.

Bepo : Wow...

Luffy : J'le savais ! Et personne voulait me croire !

Zorro (en pleine réflexion) : (Alors c'était pour ça que, quand elle faisait le loup à mon village et que je la caressait, elle sentait un peu les herbes aromatiques...).

Sandy (dans la même situation que Zorro) : (Alors c'était là que partaient mes herbes aromatiques... Je me demandais vraiment qui me les volait !)

Bepo (à Rita) : Je peux te parler une minute en privé ?

Rita : Ok

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu des autres et Bepo parla de l'état de son capitaine à Rita.

Bepo : Tu comprends, je peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Rita : Comme je dois aussi des explications à mes amis, va lui dire que je suis toujours en vie et que je l'attend sur la berge près de son bateau.

Bepo : Ok.

Sur ce, Bepo rejoignit son capitaine pendant que Rita expliquait l'affaire à ses amis et que Luffy s'exclamait qu'il se rappelait enfin où il avait entendu parler de Trafalgar Law. L'ours ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de son capitaine. Ce dernier, toujours dépressif, ne comprenait pas le soudain enthousiasme de son second.

Bepo (tout content) : Capitaine ! Capitaine ! J'ai une très bonne nouvelle qui va te redonner le sourire !

Trafalgar (en larmes) : J...je t'éc...oute...

Bepo : Tu vas jamais me croire. Rita est vivante !

Trafalgar : T'as raison Bepo "snif". J'te crois pas.

Bepo : Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je suis pas du genre à te mentir. Elle t'attend en bas, sur la berge alors sèche vite tes larmes et suis-moi !

Trafalgar, tentant le tout pour le tout, suivit Bepo. "Si Bepo me ment, ça va mal finir pour lui, ami ou pas". Il descendit donc sur la berge sous les regards curieux de tout son équipage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que Bepo disait la vérité. Rita l'attendait en compagnie de Luffy.

Trafalgar (sans voix tellement il était surpris) : ee...

Rita : Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse. Tu m'as finalement retrouvée ^^.

Trafalgar : Pe... Petit Chaton ?

Rita (se transforme en chat noir pour prouver qu'elle dit vrai) : Oui, c'est moi.

Leurs yeux commencèrent à briller à cause des larmes de joie qui menaçaient de se déverser en grande quantité sur leur visage plus qu'heureux. N'y tenant plus, Rita courut vers Trafalgar Law et se jeta dans ses bras en ronronant de bonheur. Trafalgar enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de Rita, la serrant fort contre lui.

Trafalgar (des larmes coulant le long de ses joues) : Tu m'as tant manqué Petit Chaton...

Rita : Toi aussi... petit humain ^^ et surtout tes câlins prrrrrrr prr (ronronnement).

Trafalgar : Tu as bien grandit mais ta fourrure est restée aussi douce et soyeuse qu'avant.

Rita : Toi aussi, tu as grandit et ton odeur est moins sucrée qu'avant.

Trafalgar : C'est peut-être parce que je mange moins de sucreries qu'avant ^^. Dis, même si tu es grande et que je sais que tu es une... humaine, est-ce que je peux continuer à t'appeler "Petit Chaton" ?

Rita : Oui, ça ne me dérange pas ^^.

Bepo (à Luffy) : Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont trop mignons ?

Luffy : Moi aussi j'adore prendre Rita dans mes bras et caresser sa fourrure !

Après deux bonnes heures de câlins et de "t'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?" vint le moment pour Rita et Trafalgar Law de se séparer (adieux déchirants garantis XD).

Trafalgar : Alors tu promets qu'on se reverra, hein Petit Chaton ?

Rita (redevenue humaine) : Bien sûr, sinon je ne pourrai pas supporter de partir.

Bepo : C'est dommage que tu fasses déjà partie de l'équipage de Luffy, Rita. On t'aurait bien prise avec nous.

Rita : Je sais Bepo, mais je me dois de rester avec mon capitaine.

Bepo : Alors je jure de t'être toujours fidèle et dévoué comme je le suis pour le capitaine !

Rita : Merci Bepo. Il vaut mieux que... que je parte tout de suite sinon je crois que je n'aurais pas la force de m'en aller.

Trafalgar (tendant une petite boîte en papier cartonné blanc agrémentée d'un ruban rouge à Rita) : Prend-la Petit Chaton. C'était mes gâteaux préférés quand j'étais petit et je me souviens que c'était les tiens aussi.

Rita (regardant la boîte avec émotion) : Merci Trafalgar...

Trafalgar (retenant ses larmes avec difficulté) : Au... au revoir Petit Chaton...

Rita : A très bientôt j'espère, Trafalgar.

Je ne vous cache pas qu'ils se sont quand même jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en déversant des torrents de larmes et en lançant des "je penserai toujours à toi, mon amiiiii(e)" ou encore "tu restera à jamais dans mon coeur". Puis se fut le départ. Ils n'agitèrent pas leur mouchoir mais presque. Il est vrai que partir alors qu'on vient à peine de retrouver un ami très cher, c'est dur mais la soif d'aventure a été plus forte cette fois. Nos amis partirent donc pour de nouvelles aventures !


	6. Le trésor de John part 1

**Chapitre six : A la recherche du trésor perdu du capitaine John**

**Partie I**

C'était un magnifique après-midi ensoleillé. La mer était calme. Enfin calme, c'est vite dit. Disons plutôt calme, sauf dans les environs du Thoussand Sunny, le célèbre navire des Mugiwaras Pirates. Car c'était justement ce magnifique après-midi ensoleillé qu'avait choisi Nami pour décharger toute sa fureur sur Luffy. En effet, elle venait juste d'apprendre ce que son capitaine avait donné à l'affreux Baggy quand il était à Impel Down. La dispute faisait donc rage sur le pont

Nami : JE VAIS TE TUER SOMBRE CRETIN !

Luffy : Mutinerie GLLLLLLRRRRRB !

Rita : Calme-toi Nami...

Nami : Mais je SUIS calme !

Rita : Tu m'en diras tant...

Nami (à Luffy) : Comment as-tu OSE donner ce précieux pointeur à Baggy, misérable petite vermine ?

Nami lâcha enfin prise car ce dernier, devenu tout bleu, pointait sa gorge pour signaler un manque d'air et une incapacité à répondre.

Luffy (reprenant son souffle) : Mon frère est plus important que tous les trésors du monde. Pour être sûr qu'il m'emmène jusqu'à lui, je lui ai donné mon bracelet.

Rita : Là, il marque un point Nami. Rappelle-toi que tu lui avait donné ce bracelet en disant qu'il n'avait aucune valeur à tes yeux.

Nami : Mais je pouvais pas me douter que ce minable truc en verre était le pointeur du trésor perdu du capitaine John (sois-dit-en-passant, ce trésor doit être vraiment fabuleux pour que Baggy le recherche) !

Luffy : Ben il fallait réfléchir avant de me dire oui !

Sandy : Si tu veux ma Nami chérie, je peux aller te le chercher, ton pointeur.

Nami : C'est vrai ?

Sandy : Je ferai tout pour garder ton amour !

Luffy : Bon alors on va chercher le pointeur ?

Kaku : Il faudrait qu'on sache d'abord où se trouve Baggy, non ?

Robin : Je crois qu'il est parti du côté de l'île nommée "Jungle Island".

Zorro : D'où tu sais ça, toi ?

Robin : ^^

Nami : Mais...mais elle est super dangereuse cette île ! Presque autant que celle de Dorry et Broggy !

Zorro : Tu le veux ton pointeur ou pas ?

Nami (des berrys à la place des yeux) : Sus à Jungle Island !

Pipo : Elle changera jamais...

C'est ainsi que commença la grande traque qui aboutira à la découverte du fabuleux trésor du capitaine John. Jungle Island était une île (comme le disait si bien Nami) pleine de pièges et de danger. Elle ressemblait un peu au type d'îles couvertes de jungle avec une plage bordant le tout qu'on retrouve dans "Pirates des Caraïbes" (ce film ressemble vachement à l'histoire de One Piece, vous trouvez pas ?). On laissait aussi entendre que cette île serait peuplée de sauvages cannibales et que d'affreuses créatures habitaient tous les recoins sombres de cette jungle étouffante. Ces rumeurs ne sont qu'en partie vraies. Et c'est avec une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac pour certains et le sentiment d'aller vers une grande aventure pour d'autres que le Thoussand Sunny accosta sur l'île. Les mystérieuses sources de Robin se révélèrent exactes car le bateau de Baggy les avait bien précédés sur l'île, ainsi qu'une petite barque inconnue.

Kaku : Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

Nami : Me casse pas tous mes espoirs s'il te plait !

Luffy : Moi, je propose qu'on fonce dans le tas !

Sandy : Pas mal mais il faudrait quand même un plan de secours.

Robin : d'après ce que je sais, Baggy a mis le pointeur dans un coffre et garde la clef en permanence avec lui.

Nami (dépliant une carte de l'île) : Bon alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Luffy, tu restes avec Rita. Zorro, avec Brook et Sandy. Kaku, tu vas voir si tu peux pas trouver Baggy. Pipo, tu vas avec Chopper et moi je reste avec toi Robin.

Bepo : Pas mal ton plan, mais j'y vois quand même quelques failles.

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc.

Trafalgar : Surpris hein ? (smile)

Rita : Trafalgar !

Elle se transforma en chat noir et ce ne fut plus que câlins, ronrons, "mon petit chaton adoré" et "tu m'as tant manqué !".

Bepo : Vous vous doutiez pas un seul instant qu'on serait là, n'est-ce pas ?

Nami : Et on peut savoir CE QUE VOUS ETES VENUS FAIRE ICI !

Trafalgar : Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu, miss Nami ?

Nami : (Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus discret Baggy ?) On était là les premiers !

Trafalgar (pointant le bateau de Baggy et la mystérieuse petite barque) : Et eux alors ?

Nami : Grrrr... Ça ne m'empêche pas de revendiquer tous les droits sur ce trésor !

Bepo : Il sera à qui le trouvera en premier !

Rita : On pourrait le chercher ensemble, non ?

Trafalgar : Très bonne idée Petit Chaton.

Nami : T-T (t'aurais pas pu te taire Rita ?)

Sur ce, les groupes furent un peu changés (Nami se retrouva avec Bepo et Trafalgar Law tandis que Robin partit avec Kaku) et nos amis partirent à la recherche du coffre. Nous allons donc suivre les déplacements de Sandy, Zorro et Brook.

Zorro (grognon) : Pourquoi c'est toi qui marche devant, Sandy ?

Sandy : Parce que je connais parfaitement l'étendue de tes capatités d'orientation Marimo.

Brook : Attention, quelqu'un vient !

Les trois amis sautèrent dans les buissons. En effet, deux hommes arrivaient dans leur direction. Quand ils passèrent devant leur cachette, Zorro et Sandy ordonnèrent à Brook de rester dans les buissons et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte (on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui) bondirent hors des buissons et se jetèrent sur eux.

Zorro et Sandy : BANZAAAAAAAI !

Les deux hommes : MAMAAAAAAAAAAN !

Zorro et Sandy furent coupés dans leur élan, non pas parce que le singulier cri des deux hommes les avait surpris mais parce qu'ils les connaissaient.

Zorro : Jo... Johnny ?

Sandy : Et Yosaku ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Johnny (car c'était bien lui et son ami) : Ben on... on a atteri là par hasard en fait.

Yosaku : Ouais, on voulait tester notre nouvel engin volant.

Johnny : Malheureusement, on s'est endormi en plein vol (faut le faire ! ) et comme personne ne commandait l'appareil, ce dernier s'est écrasé ici.

Yosaku : C'est une chance que vous soyez ici ! Vous êtes enfin revenus de la Route de tous les Périls ! C'était comment ?

Sandy : Juge par toi-même.

Yosaku : Hein ?

Zorro : Nous ne sommes pas sortis de la Route de tous les Périls, c'est vous qui y êtes.

Johnny : C'est... c'est...

Yosaku : On... on...

En chœur : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Zorro : Il était temps qu'ils atterrissent...

Sandy : Ils l'avaient déjà fait mais pas au bond endroit.

Johnny (au bord de la panique) : Comment on va rentrer chez nous ?

Yosaku : On va mourir !

Johnny : Ils savent même pas qu'on est là !

Yosaku : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faaaaaaaire ?

Zorro (agitant sa main) : Hey oh, on est là nous.

Sandy : On peut aider.

Johnny : Hey ! Mais c'est vrai !

Zorro : Mais nous aussi on a besoin d'aide.

Yosaku : Pour faire quoi ?

Sandy : Pour trouver un coffre.

Johnny : Pas de problème, on peut faire tout ce que vous voulez en échange de votre aide.

Sandy leur montra la carte et l'endroit où ils devaient commencer à chercher. Même s'ils n'étaient plus très chauds après avoir vu ce qui les attendaient, Johnny et Yosaku partirent à la recherche du coffre.

Sandy : Ils sont drôlement sympa.

Zorro : Tu l'as dit .(à Brook) Tu peux sortir maintenant. Tu vas les suivre discrètement et t'assurer qu'ils ne font pas de bêtises. Je te confie Wado Ichimonji pour leur prouver que tu es leur ami. Tu y fait très attention car c'est mon katana préféré.

Brook : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais autant confiance Zorro. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes... Mais comme je suis mort, c'est impossible que je pleure ! Skeleton joke ! Yohohohoho !

Zorro : Dépêche-toi de les rattraper avant que je change d'avis !

Brook se tailla à la vitesse de l'éclair en lançant un "tu ne seras pas déçu !" par dessus son épaule.

Zorro : Un jour, ce cadavre ambulant me tuera...

Sandy : Dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait...

Zorro : Répète un peu ça pour voir, sourcil en vrille !

Sandy : Comment tu m'as appelé Marimo ?

Zorro : Ça fait vraiment idiot d'avoir le sourcil en boucle.

Sandy :

Zorro : De toute façon, j'en ai marre de faire équipe avec toi.

Sandy : Tu veux que je te dise Marimo ? Moi, c'est pareil !

Zorro : Tant mieux parce que moi, je me casse !

Sandy : J'espère que tu vas crever de faim après plusieurs jours d'errance (tu vas te paumer, c'est sûr !).

Pendant que Brook essayait de les suivre sans se faire repérer, Johnny et Yosaku cherchaient le point indiqué sur la carte. Par chance (pour une fois qu'ils en avait XD), le coffre était caché à l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre. Il se trouvait dans une petite cabane avec un homme de Baggy gardant l'entrée. Heureusement, le gardien était endormi et la porte ouverte. Johnny et Yosaku se faufilèrent par l'entrée et s'emparèrent du coffre.

Yosaku (retenant son ami alors qu'il allait sortir) : Attend un peu Johnny.

Johnny : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yosaku : Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu facile tout ça ? Il n'y a même pas de piège, rien...

Johnny (tapotant l'épaule de son compagnon) : Mon pauvre Yosaku, tu réfléchis trop. Baggy comptait trop sur ses acolytes pour protéger le coffre alors il n'a pas mis de piège. Allez viens, il faut partir avant que l'autre se réveille.

Homme de main 1 (celui qui dormait) : Trop taaard hin hin.

Johnny et Yosaku : (on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants)

Homme de main 2 (qui était caché dans les buissons et avait vu Johnny et Yosaku entrer) : Le chef a vraiment de bonnes idées.

Homme de main 1 : Ouais, j'ai juste fait semblant de dormir et à me bouger dès qu'ils ont pris le coffre.

Homme de main 2 : Trop facile !

Yosaku (chuchote à Johnny) : Je te l'avais dit.

Johnny : Roooh ça va !

Homme de main 1 (attachant les poignets des deux amis) : Bon maintenant, vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment hé hé. (à son acolyte) Prend le coffre avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Il peut y avoir d'autres rigolos assez malins pour attendre qu'on parte avant de s'emparer de ce précieux objet.

Johnny (à Yosaku) : Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?

Yosaku : Il ne reste pas grand-chose à faire, à part espérer que Zorro nous délivre...

Le petit groupe marchait depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure quand ils arrivèrent devant un spectacle peu engageant. En effet, le chemin qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre était jonché de squelettes. Les uns étaient en morceaux, les autres empalés par diverses armes.

Homme de main 1 (à Johnny et Yosaku) : Alors les filles, vous avez peur ?

Johnny : Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Homme de main 2 : C'était là que s'est déroulée la bataille entre les cannibales de l'île et les hommes venus conquérir cette île. Les deux camps ont été décimés.

Sur ce, les deux pirates s'engagèrent dans ce véritable couloir de la Mort, trainant Johnny et Yosaku par le bras. Ces derniers regardaient les squelettes avec des moues de dégoût mélé de peur. Soudain, alors qu'ils passaient devant un autre squelette empalé sur un arbre, Johnny poussa Yosaku du coude en lui montrant le mort.

Johnny : Regarde !

Yosaku : Quoi ? C'est qu'un squelette.

Johnny : Non, regarde l'épée qui le cloue à l'arbre. Elle te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Yosaku : Maintenant que tu le dis, elle... Mon Dieu, mais c'est l'épée de...

Homme de main 1 : Hep vous deux ! C'est quoi ces messes basses ?

Johnny : Heu rien rien !

Homme de main 2 : J'vous ai vu pointer ce squelette du doigt. C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre...

Homme de main 1 : Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? C'est qu'un mort.

Homme de main 2 : Mais regarde ses habits ! Ils sont même pas sales et ils ont l'air relativement neufs. Et puis cette épée qui le transperce là. Elle te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Homme de main 1 (se frottant le menton de la main en regadant le squelette) :  
>Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il a quelque chose de bizarre, ce mort...<p>

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du squelette quand soudain, ce dernier arracha l'épée qui le transperçait pour la pointer sur eux.

Brook : Surprise ! Yohohohoho !

Hommes de main : Qu...qu...qu

Johnny et Yosaku : UN SQUELETTE QUI MARCHE ET QUI PARLE ! !

Brook (aux hommes de main) : Donnez-moi ce coffre tout de suite ou je vous tue.

Homme de main 2 (tremblant de peur) : O... oui t...tout de suite mo...monsieur le squelette...tenez pre...prenez-le.

Brook (prenant le coffre mais menaçant toujours les pirates) : Merci bien. (à Johnny et Yosaku) Vous deux, vous êtes bien Johnny et Yosaku ?

Yosaku : O...oui...

Brook : Vous devez venir avec moi.

Johnny (terrifié) : P...pourqu...quoi ?

Brook (chuchotant) : C'est Zorro qui m'a dit de vous surveiller et de vous sauver si nécessaire. (montre le katana) Il m'a prêté son sabre pour vous prouver que c'est vrai. Maintenant qu'on a le coffre, je vais vous ramener à lui.

Johnny : C'e...c'est vrai ?

Brook remontre le sabre de Zorro du doigt.

Yosaku : Trop cool ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Brook : On court très vite.

Johnny : Quoi ?

Brook : CASSOOOOOOS !

Brook partit en courant, suivi de Johnny et Yosaku, juste au moment où des dizaines de guerriers cannibales couverts de verdure sortirent de la végétation et se jetèrent sur les hommes de main de Baggy qui ,eux, étaient complètement paniqués.

Johnny (regardant derrière lui) : C'est...c'est quoi ce délire ?

Brook : Ils vous ont menti quand ils ont dit qu'il ne restait plus aucun cannibale sur cette île. Leur capitaine a dû leur raconter n'importe quoi pour être sûr qu'ils restent à leur poste. Mais maintenant, courrons car quand ils en auront fini avec eux, ils s'en prendront à nous.

Et en effet, les cannibales se mirent à les poursuivre.

Johnny et Yosaku : GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Brook : On va les semer ! Venez par là !

Ils firent des tours, des détours, coururent si bien en zigzags que leurs poursuivants, épuisés, s'arrêtèrent en lisière de jungle. Brook, Johnny et Yosaku s'engagèrent donc en courant sur la plage, lieu de rendez-vous convenu avec Zorro. Ce dernier, planté sur la plage, les attendait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Zorro : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils en mettent du temps à reve... ah ! Les voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Zorro avait une bonne raison d'être surpris. En effet, une horde de pirates poursuivait les trois hommes sans qu'ils s'en soient aperçu. Brook se dirigea vers Zorro en courant et en criant.

Brook (brandissant le coffre au dessus de sa tête) : Regarde Zorrooo ! J'ai le coffre ! J'AI LE COOOOFFRE !

Il se planta devant Zorro, complètement essoufflé, en lui répétant qu'il avait le coffre, qu'il avait réussi sa mission, qu'il avait pas abîmé son katana et qu'il avait ramené Johnny et Yosaku mais surtout qu'il avait le coffre !

Zorro (avec son air "je croise les bras en faisant comme si j'étais pas énervé mais en fait je suis vraiment en colère") : Oui Brook, tu as le coffre... Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?...

En effet, il était assez dur de tenter quelque chose quand on est encerclé par toute une bande de pirates assoiffés de vengeance et surtout d'or.

Homme de main 1 : Alors comme ça on voulait nous fausser compagnie en emportant le pointeur, hein ?

Homme de main 2 : C'est pas très correct...

Johnny : Mais vous... vous êtes encore vivants ?

Homme de main 1 : Eh oui, on a réussi à échapper à cette horde de cannibales.

Homme de main 2 : Ça vous en bouche un coin ?

Homme de main 1 : En attendant, vous êtes encerclés hé hé.

Zorro : Vous allez voir, si on est impuissants !

Homme de main 2 : A ta place, je ferai pas ça. Vous êtes encerclés donc si tu tentes quelque chose, tes amis en pâtiront hin hin.

Homme de main 1 (portant un petit baril de poudre) : On va attacher ce baril de poudre avec vous et on va l'allumer. Ça va être amusant hein ? HA HA HA !

Homme de main 4 (dont le cerveau ne fonctionne plus aussi bien qu'il le voudrait après s'être pris un grand coup sur la tête) : Hé hé Fait boum ha ha !

Homme de main 2 : Hum...Oui oui en effet...Calme-toi tu veux ?

Johnny, Yosaku, Zorro et Brook étant totalement affligés par cette hum... "manifestation pour le moins particulière et pourtant très bien et simplement dite", l'homme de main n°=1 décida d'aller chercher de la corde pour les attacher.

Homme de main 1(pose le baril en dehors du cercle pour aller chercher de la corde) : Je reviens.

Homme de main 2 : OK on t'attend. (aux prisonniers) Préparez-vous à mourir parce que dans quelques secondes, vous allez vous faire pulvériser ! HA HA HA !

L'homme de main n°= 1, qui était revenu, appela son acolyte.

Homme de main 2 (se retourne) : Qu'est-ce t'as encore ? HEIN ?

En effet, il avait de quoi être surpris : son compagnon était ficellé comme un saucisson. Tous les pirates se retournèrent vers lui, ne faisant plus attention aux faits et gestes de Zorro et ses amis. C'est ce moment que choisi Rita pour les faire évacuer et Brook pour insister sur le fait qu'il n'a pas lâché le coffre, même sous la menace.

Homme de main 1 : Mais comment... ? Qui a...?

Ace (jonglant avec le baril de poudre) : Dites-donc, c'est un joli baril de poudre que vous avez là (smile).

Les pirates commencèrent à paniquer (on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver quand Ace fait "mumuse" avec un baril plein de poudre).

Homme de main 2 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C...c'est toi qui...qui a ligoté...

Ace : Oui, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il me portait déjà ses liens alors tant qu'à faire...

Homme de main 2 (le visage couvert de sueur) : O...ok ok... Dis, es...est-ce que tu...tu peux poser ce baril s'il te plait ?

Ace : Non.

Homme de main 2 : Allez, sois sympa.

Ace : J'ai pas envie.

Homme de main 2 : Allez quoi ! On fait tous partie de l'équipage de Baggy (tout le monde hocha la tête). On est copain non ?

Ace : Eux aussi, ce sont mes amis.

Comme Ace continuait de jouer avec le baril avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux, le pirate arrêta tout de suite de plaisanter.

Homme de main 2 : Ouuuuh je sais très bien ce que tu veux faire mais t'as pas intérêt à le faire !

Ace (toujours souriant) : Et pourquoi ça ?

Homme de main 2 : Parce que... parce que c'est pas bien !

Ace : T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Je te signale que je suis un pirate et les pirates ont pour habitude de commettre de mauvaises actions parce que justement "c'est pas bien". Sur ce, adieu.

Homme de main 2 : Non attend ! NOOOON !

Trop tard. Ace envoya le baril sur les pirates ainsi qu'une boule de feu, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse pour rattraper les autres.

Homme de main 2 (d'une toute petite voix, regardant le baril arriver avec un air de totale impuissance) : Oh non...

Une forte détonation brisa ce court moment de silence et parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de nos amis.

Rita : Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte Ace ^^.

Zorro : Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Ace : Ne vas pas croire que vous êtes les seuls à convoiter le trésor.

Zorro : J'aurais dû m'en douter, en effet...

Luffy : Maintenant qu'on a le coffre, il manque plus que la clef !

Sur la plage, les pirates avaient survécu à l'explosion mais étaient tous recouverts de suie.

Homme de main 4 : Hé hé a fait boum ha ha !

Homme de main 2 : Rooh la ferme !

Nos amis avaient donc réussi à s'enfuir et à se rapprocher du trésor grâce au coffre (et à Brook - ils l'ont entendu longtemps se vanter de sa bravoure XD). Il restait pourtant plein de questions sans réponse : Kaku et Robin ont-ils récupéré la clef ? Nos amis vont-ils réussir à trouver le trésor ? Que va-t-il encore leur arriver ?

A suivre dans le prochain épisode ...


	7. Le trésor de John part 2

**Chapitre six : A la recherche du trésor perdu du capitaine John**

**Partie II**

Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre grâce au groupe de Rita, Luffy et Ace (qui s'est ajouté peu après), voyons voir du côté de Nami, qui je vous rappelle, est avec Bepo et Trafalgar ...

Nami (pas très rassurée) : Et...on est sensé entrer là-dedans ?

En effet, l'immense entrée de la grotte faisait penser à la gueule béante d'un monstre gigantesque. De quoi refroidir un peu les ardeurs de Nami.

Bepo (moqueur) : Ne me dis pas que tu as peur hu hu.

Nami (soudainement en colère) : BIEN SUR QUE NON ! (je vais quand même pas m'effacer devant cet idiot d'ours !) On a une carte alors pas de quoi s'en faire ! Je suis la meilleure pour lire les cartes !

Trafalgar : Et comme personne n'a d'objection, nous pouvons y aller.

Nami : ...

Ils entrèrent donc dans cette grotte peu rassurante qui se divisait en de nombreux couloirs dans lesquels il valait mieux ne pas se perdre... Nami avait sorti un feu-follet bleu (pris lorsqu'elle était sur le Thriller Bark - on sait jamais, ça pourrait servir !) et Bepo tenait une lanterne. Ils progressaient petit à petit dans la semi-obscurité des longs couloirs de pierre. Le silence était total, hormis leurs pas qui résonnaient contre les parois, comme s'ils marchaient dans une église. Contrairement à Trafalgar qui marchait calmement, le sourire aux lèvres, Nami regardait dans tous les coins au cas où une bête surgirait de nulle part pour la manger. Son cerveau était donc constamment en ébullition.

Nami (pensant) : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté de le suivre ? (entendant un bruit, elle sursaute) HA ! C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ? Ouf, ce n'était rien, rien du tout...(tentant de se calmer) Juste une petite goutte d'eau qui est tombée...De l'eau, rien que de l'eau, y'a pas de quoi s'en faire... Ah tiens ? Le chemin se sépare en deux... D'après la carte, il faut prendre à droite. Je prend donc à droite...Il n'y a rien à droite donc pas de danger, tout va bien se passer... Hmmm ?

Elle marchait déjà depuis quelques minutes, à ruminer ses pensées dans sa tête quand elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'arrêta donc. Rien. Elle fit quelques pas (bruit : pac pac pac) puis s'arrêta.

Nami (pensant toujours) : Hmm, il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

Elle refit quelques pas (toc toc toc) puis s'arrêta à nouveau. Et là...

Nami (terrifiée et clouée sur place, s'étant rendue compte de ce qui n'allait pas) : Mmmm...

Des gouttes de sueur froide perlaient sur son front et le long de son dos. Elle n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de vérifier son hypothèse... Il le fallait pourtant bien car elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée là une minute de plus. Elle se retourna lentement, par à-coups, et vit ce qu'elle craignait le plus : Trafalgar et Bepo avaient disparu !

Nami (au bord de la panique, pensant) : Ooooh ça va plus du tout ! Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas...

En effet, quand Nami marchait tout à l'heure, elle n'entendait que ses pas résonner alors que ceux de Bepo et Trafalgar auraient dû aussi être audibles.

Nami (s'efforçant de se calmer, ce qui ne marchait pas) : Calme-toi Nami, réfléchis... Quand ont-ils pu disparaitre ? Quand as-tu entendu leurs pas pour la dernière fois ? (ne trouvant pas de réponse, elle continua à marcher) Ils n'ont quand même pas pu se volatiliser ! Si ils avaient découvert un passage secret, ils m'auraient prévenue. Si je continue mon chemin, je vais sortir d'ici bientôt (regardant la carte). Ca va, je suis sur le bon chemin, ils ont sûrement dû passer devant moi sans que je m'en aperçoive... Oui, c'est ça, ils sont devant moi (hypothèse peu probable car Bepo portait une lanterne et elle devrait logiquement les voir si ils étaient devant elle). Nooooon, ils ne sont pas devant moi... Mais alors où sont-ils ?

Et, comme tous ceux qui se retrouvent seuls dans des grottes alors qu'ils étaient suivis par des amis et qui viennent juste de finir leur liste d'hypothèses réalistes et positives, Nami commença à imaginer les plus horribles possibilités (du style "une sale bête les a pris par surprise et leurs os jonchent le sol quelques pas derrière moi" et celle assortie : "c'est moi la prochaine")

Nami (paniquant vraiment et marchant un peu plus vite) : Pitié, faites que je sorte d'ici vivante et en un seul morceau... Ouuh que j'ai peur !

Elle continua comme ça pendant plusieurs mètres, ne prêtant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait tellement elle était terrifiée.

Nami (d'une toute petite voix) : Trafalgar ? Bepo ? Wouhoou... Vous êtes là ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules en continuant de marcher.

Nami (un peu plus fort) : Trafalgaaar ?... Où es-tuuu ?...

Trafalgar (par dessus son épaule, le feu-follet créant des reflets assez effrayant sur son visage souriant) : Juste à côté de toi, miss Nami.

Le hurlement suraigu que poussa Nami se répercuta sur toutes les parois du couloir.

Bepo (se bouchant les oreilles avec une grimace de souffrance) : Évite de crier comme ça ici, s'il te plait. j'ai les oreilles sensibles.

Nami (à Trafalgar) : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? On surgit pas comme ça derrière les gens ! Tu m'as flanqué une de ces trouilles ! Et d'abord, vous étiez où tous les deux pendant que je mourrai d'angoisse dans le noir ?

Trafalgar (lui montrant sur la carte le chemin se séparant en deux) : Tu as emprunté le chemin de droite et nous le chemin de gauche, miss Nami. Et tu peux remarquer qu'au bout d'un certain temps (suis le tracé du chemin de gauche avec son doigt), le chemin de gauche rejoint le chemin de droite en ce point (laisse son doigt appuyé sur le-dit point). Comme tu avais dit avant d'entrer dans la grotte que tu savais lire une carte, je ne me suis pas posé de questions en prenant le chemin de gauche.

Bepo (se moquant de Nami) : Hin hin.

Trafalgar (consultant la carte) : Bon, en tout cas on est presque sortis d'ici. Je vais garder la carte, miss Nami, ça vaut mieux... (cette phrase est lourde de sous-entendus remettant en cause le sens de l'orientation de Nami ^^)

Nami (à Trafalgar) : Me prend pas pour une imbécile ! Je sais parfaitement lire une carte ! C'est ta disparition soudaine qui m'a déstabilisée, c'est tout ! N'importe qui aurait eu peur tout seul ! Ça t'amuse de me faire peur comme ça ? J'en ai marre de toi, j'me casse !

Nami partit devant d'un pas décidé.

Trafalgar : A ta guise miss Nami. Cependant, je ne ferai pas ça à ta place.

Nami (ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de se retourner) : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Pourquoi je devrai pas faire ça ?

Trafalgar : On devrait rester grouper, l'endroit n'est pas sûr.

Nami : T'es même pas capable de suivre ton conseil. La preuve : vous avez tous les deux pris un autre chemin tout à l'heure sans m'avertir.

Trafalgar : C'était pour vérifier un truc.

Nami : Et quoi comme truc ?

Trafalgar : Cette grotte est habitée par d'affreuses créatures suceuses de sang.

Nami (incrédule) : Ha ha ha la bonne blague. Tu m'auras pas si facilement, Law. T'as une preuve de c'que t'avances ?

Soudain, un grognement sourd parvint aux oreilles du petit groupe, grognement semblant sortir de la gorge d'une horrible bête affamée et en colère. Nami se raidit.

Trafalgar (souriant) : Ça te va comme preuve, miss Nami ?

Le sang de Nami ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sprinta jusqu'à la sortie à une vitesse qui ferait pâlir la championne du monde de 100 mètres. Justement, à l'extérieur de la grotte...

Johnny : Pfiou, j'en avais marre de courir !

Yosaku : Ouais, moi aussi !

Zorro : On a pas encore fini pourtant.

Rita : On fait une pause. On doit attendre le groupe de Nami. Normalement, elle est dans cette grotte (indique la sortie de la grotte du doigt).

Yosaku : Elle est bizarre cette grotte.

Johnny : Ouais, on dirait un monument aztèque...

De plus, l'entrée (ou la sortie, cela dépend d'où on arrive) était en hauteur par rapport au sol. On pouvait descendre grâce à un escalier en pierre situé sur le côté de l'entrée. Face à l'entrée, il y avait un petit lac. Soudain, Nami sortit de la grotte en courant et en hurlant. N'ayant pas vu le magnifique escalier tellement bien placé, elle fit une chute de cinq mètres de haut avant d'atterrir dans l'eau la tête la première.

Zorro : ...

Johnny : Mais...mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Nami (sortant la tête de l'eau en prenant une grande inspiration) : PFUUUAAAAAAAA ! (s'accroche à un rocher qui perçait la surface de l'eau).

Luffy : Pourquoi t'as sauté, Nami ?

Nami (encore sous le choc) : I...il...il y av...vait d...des mo...monstres dans la...la gr...la grotte. J'ai cour...courru p...pour leur é...chapper.

Rita : Mais, il n'y a pas de monstres dans cette grotte.

Zorro : Qui t'a raconté des âneries pareilles ?

C'est ce moment que choisirent Bepo et Trafalgar pour sortir de la grotte. Trafalgar marchait calmement devant Bepo et emprunta l'escalier le sourire aux lèvres. Bepo suivait en regardant Nami et en ricanant, le museau dans sa patte. Le petit groupe (et Nami toujours dans l'eau) les regardait descendre avec des mines plus ou moins étonnées.

Zorro : Je vois...

Rita : En effet, c'était une question inutile...

Trafalgar arriva à hauteur de Nami.

Trafalgar (à Nami) : Je ne pensais pas que tu avais chaud au point de te jeter toute habillée dans l'eau, miss Nami !

Bepo : Hi hi hi.

Nami (paraissant calme) : C'était du bluff, hein...

Trafalgar : Comment ? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit, miss Nami.

Nami (toujours aussi calmement) : Il n'y avait pas de monstres dans la grotte...

Trafalgar : Non (smile).

Nami (éructant soudain) : ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS RACONTE DES SALADES ?

Trafalgar : Parce que j'en avais assez de ton sale caractère.

Bepo : Au moins, ça t'a un peu rafraîchi les idées HA HA HA !

Nami : Grrrrr !

Trafalgar : Au fait miss Nami, si j'étais toi, je ne resterai pas dans l'eau très longtemps.

Nami : Pourquoi ? T'as peur de te noyer ? Je sais nager, merci !

Trafalgar : Non, ce n'est pas ça. En ce moment, tu es seule dans l'eau mais ça risque de ne pas durer...

Nami : ?

Trafalgar : Regarde derrière toi.

Nami tourna la tête et vit au moins une dizaine de crocodiles se prélassant sur la rive opposée.

L'un d'eux leva la tête et, semblant l'avoir choisie pour faire son déjeuné, se glissa dans l'eau.

Nami sortit de l'eau en hurlant, nageant sans doute plus vite qu'une moto des mers lancée à pleine vitesse (décidément, elle nous refait les J.O XD).

Nami : Huf...huf...

Trafalgar : (smile)

Bepo : Elle est trop forte cette fille !

Rita : Ça va Nami ?

Nami : Parce que ça a l'air d'aller ?

Trafalgar : Trêve de plaisanteries. Maintenant qu'on a le coffre, il nous faut la clef. Pendant que miss Nami paniquait et courrait comme une folle en hurlant...

Nami : ESPECE DE... MFFFFFF !

Rita plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Nami pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Trafalgar : Merci Petit Chaton. Donc je disais que j'avais regardé dans tous les coins de cette grotte et que j'avais trouvé ceci.

Il leur montra une pierre rectangulaire sur laquelle étaient gravés des arbres, des rivières et des montagnes.

Rita : Je crois que c'est une ancienne carte de l'île.

Johnny : Tracée par on ne sait quel sauvage cannibale assoiffé de sang...Brrr

Rita : Ne sois pas si pessimiste Johnny ! Au moins, on a le coffre.

Zorro : Mais il ne nous sert à rien sans la clef pour l'ouvrir.

Rita : C'est pourquoi il nous faut retrouver Robin et Kaku.

Nami : Oh non, ne me dis pas que...

Rita : Si, il faut qu'on se sépare. Ainsi, nous aurons plus de chances de les retrouver. Mais cette fois-ci, tu iras avec Luffy. (s'approche de Nami pour lui chuchoter) Veille sur lui s'il te plait, je ne voudrai pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il est tellement excité par cette nouvelle aventure qu'il pourrait faire de grosses bêtises.

Nami : (Ça y est, je suis devenue nounou...Enfin, c'est pour Rita que je le fais) Ne t'en fait pas, il ne lui arrivera rien à ton Luffy.

Rita : Merci !^^

Les voilà donc partis pour tenter de retrouver la clef (où ceux qui ont été chargés de la mission, c'est du pareil au même). Voici les groupes formés :

- Nami et Luffy

- Trafalgar Law et Bepo

- Johnny et Zorro

- Yosaku et Brook

- Ace et Rita (détenteurs du coffre)

_**Mais un peu plus loin...**_

Shanks : Raaah toujours pareil !

Ben : Arrête de râler, ça ne te servira à rien.

Shanks : C'est toujours moi qui doit faire le sale boulot ! "Shanks, fais ci ! Shanks, fais ça !", moi j'en ai marre !

Ben : Ce n'est pas pour que tu te plaignes tout le long du chemin que Barbe Blanche t'a confié cette mission.

Shanks : Il a qu'à le faire lui-même puisqu'il est si fort ! Je suis pas plombier que je sache !

Ben : On doit juste déplacer quelques petits rochers pour permettre à l'eau de passer.

Shanks (grognant) : Mrrrrrr...

Ils arrivèrent au pied d'une colline.

Ben (regardant la carte confiée par Barbe Blanche) : Bon, d'après la carte, il faut gravir cette colline.

Shanks : Parce qu'en plus il faut grimper ?

Mais pourquoi Barbe Blanche veut-il que Shanks déblaie une cavité ? Mystère... Revenons du côté des chercheurs de clef, plus particulièrement vers les deux amis en possession du coffre. Ces derniers étaient actuellement sur la colline en haut de laquelle Shanks devait se rendre. Elle était percée de quelques trous étranges.

Ace (portant le coffre) : Dis Rita, tu crois que c'est quoi tous ces trous ?

Rita : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Ace se pencha au dessus d'un des trous pour voir s'il était profond. Le coffre, qu'il tenait coincé sous son bras, glissa de son emplacement pour tomber dans le trou.

Ace : Le... LE COFFRE !

Rita (montrant un trou plus bas) : Plonge là-dedans ! Moi, je vais de l'autre côté !

Ace : Ok !

Pour comprendre un peu mieux les propos

**Petites précisions sur la position de chacun des personnages : Ace et Rita ont chacun emprunté un conduit, dont les sorties se trouvent face à face. Le coffre glisse le long d'un conduit plus en hauteur que les leurs. Les conduits aboutissent à une cheminée verticale longue de 30 mètres. Plus la cheminée descend dans la colline, plus elle se rétrécit. Elle se finit sur le plafond d'une grotte (horizontale celle-ci) qui va d'un bout à l'autre de la colline. Shanks et Ben Beckman ont gravi la colline et sont maintenant tout en haut, en train d'enlever les pierres bouchant les trous indiqués sur leur carte. Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à Ace et Rita...**

Ace et Rita étaient arrivés au bout de leurs "trous" et se faisaient face au bord du gouffre que formait la grande cheminée de pierre lisse. Ils voyaient le ciel mais ne distinguaient pas le fond. Le coffre tomba soudain d'un trou situé un peu plus haut. Ace et Rita s'élancèrent en même temps vers le coffre. Malheureusement, la cheminée était assez large à cet endroit, si bien qu'Ace et Rita se retrouvaient face à face, les bras tendus et les mains posées à plat sur les côtés du coffre. Si par malheur ils lâchaient le coffre, ils tomberaient avec lui dans la cheminée (chute mortelle garantie).

Rita (pas très rassurée) : Continue de pousser Ace... Je vais trouver le moyen de nous sortir de là...

Ace : Fais vite Rita ! Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

Rita aurait sûrement trouvé une solution pour les sortir de ce pétrin si Shanks n'avait pas balancé une pierre dans la cheminée en répétant qu'il n'était pas une bête de somme. Comme vous le devinez, la pierre tomba jusqu'à Ace et Rita et s'abattit sur le coffre. Ce dernier, à cause du choc causé par la pierre, glissa des mains d'Ace et Rita et tomba avec les deux pirates à sa suite.

Ace et Rita (tombant) : GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **!**

_**En haut de la colline ...**_

Shanks : Mmm ?

Ben : Qui a crié ?

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux au-dessus de la cheminée. Du fond de cette dernière, on entendait Ace et Rita crier à l'aide. Ben et Shanks tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, la main plaquée sur la bouche.

Shanks : Oh oooh...

Shanks se leva brusquement et dévala la colline à toute vitesse en jurant. Arrivé en bas, il croisa Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier, venu voir l'avancée des travaux malgré les protestations de ses infirmières, fut surpris de voir Shanks lui passer devant à fond et se diriger vers la grotte.

Barbe Blanche : Hey gamin, qu'est-ce que t'as à courir comme ça ?

Shanks ne l'écoutait pas et entra dans la grotte. Barbe Blanche le suivit (heureusement, la grotte n'était pas basse de plafond ^^). Enfin, Shanks s'arrêta, la tête tournée vers le plafond.

Barbe Blanche : Dis, Poil de carotte, t'as intérêt à m'expliquer pourquoi tu... (regarde le plafond) QU'EST-CE QUE...?

Il y avait en effet de quoi être surpris (surtout que Barbe Blanche ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer). Rappelez-vous : le conduit de la cheminée se rétrécit petit à petit, comme un entonnoir, et débouche sur le plafond de la grotte. Comme Ace et Rita étaient trop grands pour passer en même temps par l'étroite ouverture du plafond, ils étaient restés coincé. Le haut de leur corps était dans la cheminée et le bas dépassait du plafond. On pouvait donc observer leurs jambes pédaler dans le vide.

****Barbe Blanche : Que...mais...enfin...

Shanks lui raconta toute l'histoire. Les cris étouffés d'Ace et Rita parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

Rita : Shanks, je vais te tuer !

Ace : Sors-nous de là !

Rita : On étouffe là-dedans ! On est serré à mort !

En effet, vu que la fin du conduit était très étroite, Ace et Rita étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et ne pouvaient que remuer pitoyablement leurs jambes.

Barbe Blanche : Attention les enfants, je vais tenter quelque chose.

Barbe Blanche leur saisit les jambes et tira pour essayer de les dégager. Il arrêta au bout de quelques secondes à cause des cris de douleur que les deux jeunes pirates poussaient. Ils étaient bel et bien coincés.

Shanks : Comment on va faire pour les...

Marco (brandissant un gros marteau) : Ça y est, j'ai fini !

_**NB : Vous vous souvenez sans doute de Marco, commandant de la première flotte de l'armada de Barbe Blanche, celui que Shanks a essayé de recruter dans son équipage ^^.**_

Barbe Blanche : Ah, parfait ! En voilà au moins un qui fait ce qu'on lui demande ! Prends-en de la graine, Poil de carotte.

Shanks : Et t'as fini de faire quoi Marco ?

Marco : J'ai cassé le tas de pierres qui bouchait l'arrivée d'eau dans la cheminée de cette colline.

Shanks : TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

Barbe Blanche : Je ne vois pas ce qui t'aff... (venant juste de comprendre) BON SANG !

Marco : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (levant la tête et apercevant les jambes d'Ace et Rita) C'est quoi ça ?

Shanks : C'est Ace et Rita !

Marco : Mais qu'est-ce que Ace fiche dans cette che...(venant juste de comprendre) IL EST DANS LA CHEMINEE ?

Ace : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Soudain, un écoulement d'eau se fit entendre.

Rita : Tiens, il y a de l'eau qui coule dans la cheminée...

Le flot s'intensifiât et les deux jeunes pirates commencèrent à paniquer, crier et pédaler dans le vide comme si ça allait les aider à s'en sortir.

Ace : AU SECOURS !

Rita : SORTEZ-NOUS DE LAAAA !

Ace : JE VEUX PAS ME NOYEEEEER !

Shanks : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? QU'EST-CE QU'ON PEUT FAIRE ? C'est ma faaaaauuuuuteeeeeeeuuuuuh !

Ace et Rita (déjà sous l'eau) : MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

Barbe Blanche (ayant trouvé une idée) : Accrochez-vous, ça risque de secouer !

Marco : Qu'est-ce que...

Barbe Blanche donna un grand coup de poing dans le plafond de la grotte, coupant court à toute discutions. Le coup ouvrit une crevasse et l'eau s'écoula avec une puissance inouie. Ils furent tous propulsés vers la sortie (même Barbe Blanche qui avait pourtant essayé de résister). Arrivé à l'extérieur, Shanks fit une glissade sur le ventre pour s'arrêter aux pieds de Ben qui se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer.

Shanks : Wow c'était mortel...

Marco (crachant de l'eau) : "touss" "touss"

Barbe Blanche : Je vous avais dit de vous accrocher...

Ace (à moitié noyé) : Sh...Shanks...dès que...je me suis remis...t'es un homme mort...

Shanks : Bon, toi ça va (tant mieux !). Et Rita ? Elle va bien ?

Ace (se tournant vers Rita) : Ça va Ri... RITA !

Rita était étendue à côté d'Ace et semblait dormir.

Shanks : Oh non elle s'est noyée !

Ace se précipita vers Rita et commença à lui appuyer sur le ventre pour lui faire cracher l'eau qui bloquait ses poumons. En vain... Rita ne se réveillait toujours pas, malgré la quantité impressionnante d'eau qu'elle venait de cracher.

Marco : Elle a dû avaler trop d'eau et...

Ace (le coupant) : Nan, elle est pas morte ! Elle peut pas mourir comme ça !

Marco : Pourtant, il faudrait te faire à cette idée, Ace...

Shanks : Il a raison Marco. (d'un air grave - on sent malgré tout la légère touche de "je vais bien me marrer" dans sa voix) Bon, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution...

Ace (prêt à tout pour sauver Rita) : Quoi ? QUOI ?

Shanks (implacable) : Le bouche-à-bouche.

Ace : Le... le QUOI ?

Shanks : C'est ça où elle y reste. Allez Ace, vas-y.

Ace (devenant subitement rouge comme une tomate) : P...pourquoi moi ?

Shanks (essayant de ne pas exploser de rire - c'était difficile de résister à cause de Barbe Blanche et Marco qui commençaient à ricaner) : Parce que t'es le mieux qualifié pour ça !

Ace (toujours aussi rouge) : Mo...moi ?

Marco : Si tu te dépêches pas, je le fais !

Ace : B...bon ok...

Ace, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure, se pencha lentement vers Rita pendant que les trois autres pirates s'efforçaient de rire en silence. Et, au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher celles de Rita, cette dernière lui cracha toute l'eau qui restait dans ses poumons à la figure. Shanks, Barbe Blanche et Marco ne purent se retenir et éclatèrent tous de rire tellement la scène était comique. Rita se redressa et toussa pour expulser le peu d'eau qui restait dans sa gorge.

Rita : "touss" "touss"

Ace (se remettant du choc) : Ça...ça va mieux Rita ?

Rita : O...oui merci...(regardant les trois pirates se gondoler) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Shanks (à moitié mort de rire) : Haha rien...rien du tout houhou hahaHA HAA !

Barbe Blanche (s'essuyant les yeux) : hou hou hou c'était tellement drôle que j'en pleure haha.

Marco : Génial haha tout simplement génial huhu !

Rita (ne cherchant pas à en comprendre) : Alors, comme je suppose que vous êtes là pour le trésor, avez-vous trouvé la clef du coffre ?

Marco : Non.

Soudain, Kaku, Robin, Nami et Luffy sortirent de derrière les buissons.

Luffy : Rita ! Rita ! (se jette dans ses bras)

Rita : Ooooh mon petit Luffy adoréééé ! Alors, vous avez trouvé la clef ?

Kaku (brandissant la clef) : Ouais, mais ça n'a pas été facile.

Robin (la lui prenant) : Ouvrons le coffre.

Un petit déclic se fit entendre quand Robin tourna la clef dans la serrure. Le coffre s'ouvrit, libérant le pointeur du fabuleux trésor du capitaine John.

Nami (des berrys à la place des yeux) : Je vais être... pardon, nous allons être riches !

Rita (arrêtant le geste de Nami - cette dernière tendait déjà une main avide vers le pointeur) : Attends ! Il faut que les autres soient là.

Zorro : Nous voilà.

Tous les autres groupes, y compris Trafalgar Law et Bepo , se regroupèrent autour du petit coffre.

Nami : Je peux maintenant ?

Rita : Vas-y.

Nami prit le petit bracelet en verre dans sa main et...

_**A suivre dans le chapitre sept...**_


	8. L'arche de Luffy

**Chapitre sept : L'arche de Luffy**

L'histoire se passe par une belle fin d'après-midi. Luffy et ses amis étaient revenus de leur épopée avec un incroyable butin et Nami avait décidé que les partages se feraient avant le repas (et comme c'était Sandy qui préparait le repas, les autres ont dû se plier à sa volonté).

Nami : Tout le monde est là ? Bon, on peut commencer le partage !

Zorro : Et surtout, ne fais pas comme la dernière fois !

Pipo : Ouais ! On veut pas avoir à se partager 20 minables % du trésor !

Nami (à contre-cœur) : Cette fois-ci vous aurez votre part...

Nami commença à diviser le trésor en dix parts égales, pour enfin se retrouver avec un petit coffre devant elle et ne sachant quoi en faire.

Chopper : C'est quoi ?

Nami : Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il est fermé. Voici la clef.

Sandy : Il faut faire attention Nami chérie. C'est peut-être dangereux...

Zorro (ricanant) : Un pirate qui a peur d'ouvrir un petit coffre au trésor de rien du tout hin hin.

Sandy : J'ai pas peur ! T'insinue quoi Marimo ?

Nami : Taisez-vous !

Robin : Zorro a raison Sandy. Un bon pirate chercherai à savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. (en examinant le coffre) De plus, la valeur historique de ce coffre est immense !

Nami (des berrys à la place des yeux) : Ah oui ?

Luffy (se dirigeant vers la cuisine) : Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un petit creux. Vous me direz ce qu'il y a dans le coffre hein ?

Rita : Oui Luffy, ne t'en fais pas.

Luffy parti, Robin prit la clef du coffre et la glissa doucement dans la petite serrure. le couvercle s'ouvrit avec un petit clic.

Nami (des reflets de lumière bleue dansant sur sa figure) : Ooooooh...

Chopper (trop petit pour voir) : Quoi ? QUOI ?

Nami se retourna en tenant l'énorme cristal taillé en forme de diamant que contenait le coffre. Il émanait de cette merveille une étrange lumière bleue.

Les Mugiwaras : Ooooooh...

Nami (la larme à l'œil) : Il est... magnifique...

Robin : Quelle splendeur...

Zorro : ...

Rita : On dirait qu'il émet de la lumière.

Pipo : ...

Robin : C'est peut-être un cristal très rare...

Sandy : ...

Nami : Rare !

Kaku : ...

Chopper : Alors on est riche !

Brook : ...

Rita : Comme l'a dit Robin, rien qu'avec le coffre, on peut tirer une petite fortune.

Nami : Alors avec ce bijou...

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi les garçons présents restent sans voix. C'est parce qu'ils semblaient être totalement hypnotisés par la lumière bleue qu'émettait le cristal. En effet, une lueur bleue dansait au fond de leurs yeux et ils restaient immobiles, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Rita, ayant remarqué cet étrange comportement, passa la main devant les yeux de Zorro. Aucune réaction.

Rita : Wouhooou Zorrooo...

Robin (regardant autour d'elle) : C'est bizarre... Ils font tous la même tête...

Nami (rangeant le cristal dans le coffre) : En attendant, ils louchent tous sur "mon" cristal !

Zorro (ayant l'air de sortir de sa torpeur, secouant la tête) : Qu...qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Nami : Un cristal quelle question !

Kaku : Il était... drôlement bizarre...

Chopper : Ça va pas ? Vous voulez que je vous ausculte ?

Pipo : Non non ça va.

Sandy : Bon, je vais servir le repas avant que Luffy le trouve.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tout le monde mangea avec joie et bonne humeur et personne ne mentionna cet étrange événement. Nami informa juste Luffy de l'existence du cristal mais lui interdit de toucher au coffre, ayant peur que le maladroit capitaine brise le cristal en mille morceaux. Après un succulent dessert composé de fraises à la crème et de pâtisseries sucrées, tous se préparèrent à aller dormir.

Zorro (baillant) : Waah je sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir mais je me sens un peu barbouillé.

Sandy : Ma cuisine te plait pas Marimo ?

Rita : Moi j'ai trouvé ça très bon.

Luffy (la bouche encore pleine) : Moi auchi !

Sandy : Merci Rita chaaaaan !

Pipo : Moi aussi je me sens un peu bizarre. Pourtant j'adore les gâteaux...

L'un après l'autre (sauf Chopper et Luffy), ils avouèrent se sentir un peu bizarre ce soir et préférèrent aller se coucher, suivis de Luffy et Chopper.

Nami (après leur départ) : Normalement, ils ne vont pas se coucher comme ça, juste après le repas...

Rita : Oui, je m'inquiète un peu moi aussi. Pourtant, Nous ne sommes pas affectées, pas plus que Luffy et Chopper...

Robin : Je propose de faire comme eux et d'aller nous coucher. Nous aurons les idées plus claires demain.

Rita : Tu as raison Robin. Nous aviserons demain...

Oui mais demain ? Demain les attendait une surprise des plus effrayantes...

_**Le lendemain matin, dans la cuisine...**_

Nami (voyant Rita assise à table) : Tu es déjà levée à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas commencé à déjeuner ?

Rita : Non, rien n'était préparé donc j'ai préféré attendre.

Nami : Quoi ? Rien n'était préparé ? Et... et Sandy ?

Rita : Je suppose qu'il n'est pas encore réveillé.

Robin (arrivant derrière Nami) : C'est étrange. D'habitude, il se débrouille pour se lever avant nous afin de nous servir notre petit déjeuner.

Rita : Eh bien cette fois-ci, il n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Nami : Bizarre...

Cette réflexion aurait pu se prolonger beaucoup plus longtemps si l'estomac de Luffy avait bien voulu attendre. Il débarqua comme un fou dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Chopper, ce dernier voulant réserver sa part du petit déjeuner avant que le glouton de service ait mis la main dessus.

Luffy : MANGEEEEEER !

Chopper : MOI AUSSI J'AI FAIIIIIM !

Robin : Désolée de vous décevoir mais le petit déjeuné n'est pas servi. Il n'y a donc rien à manger.

Cette phrase coupa net Luffy dans son élan.

Luffy (avec des yeux de merlan frit) : P...pas à... man...ger...

Chopper : Ça...ça va pas Luffy ? (à Robin) Pourquoi y'a pas à manger ?

Robin : Sandy ne doit pas s'être levé ce matin.

Chopper : Pourtant quand je me suis levé, son lit était vide.

Rita : De plus en plus étrange...

Luffy : Pas...à man... manger...

Nami : La ferme Luffy ! C'est pas ça le plus important !

Rita : Nami a raison. Il faut retrouver Sandy.

Luffy : Ouais ! J'ai faim moi !

Chopper : Il faudrait aussi trouver Kaku, Pipo et Brook.

Nami : Pourquoi ?

Chopper : Quand j'ai vu que leurs lits étaient vides, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient ici mais je m'étais trompé.

Rita : Ça commence à faire peur tout ça...

Luffy : Bon, moi je vais chercher Sandy. (hurle en se servant de ses mains comme porte-voix) SAND...

Il s'arrêta soudainement de crier car Sandy sortit de derrière le comptoir.

Luffy : Ah te voilà Sandy ! Où est le petit déjeuné ?

Sandy ne répondit pas et balaya l'assistance du regard sans dire un mot.

Luffy : Ben répond quoi ! Fais pas comme si t'avais pas compris !

Nami : Vous trouvez pas qu'il se tient bizarrement ?

En effet, Sandy adoptait une posture des plus étranges. Il avait les poings sur les hanches et était plié en deux, ce qui va totalement à l'encontre de son attitude droite et soignée de d'habitude.

Chopper : Tu es malade Sandy ? Tu as mal quelque pars ? Je peux t'ausculter si tu veux.

Sandy répondit à cette question par un inattendu "coin coin".

Rita, Nami et Chopper : HEEEEEIN ?

Robin : Tu imites le canard pour nous faire rire Sandy ? C'est très réussi ^^

Sandy : Coin coin !

Nami : C'est bon Sandy, tu peux arrêter maintenant qu'on a bien rigolé.

Sandy (battant des bras comme si c'était des ailes) : Coin coin coin coooiin !

Rita : Ça va pas Sandy ?

Chopper : Il est vraiment malade. Il vient de désobéir à Nami.

Luffy : Moi aussi je trouve ça drôle Sandy mais je veux manger !

Sandy : Coin coin.

Rita : Tu devrais l'amener avec toi à l'infirmerie Chopper. Je vais me charger du petit déjeuner.

Luffy : Aaah, enfin quelqu'un de sérieux !

Nami : Et c'est toi qui dit ça...

Rita prépara le petit déjeuner pour les présents et s'assit à table.

Luffy : Ooooh ça me rappelle quand j'étais petit ! C'était toi qui préparait le petit déjeuné. A TAAAABLE !

Chopper revint avec Sandy. Ce dernier se prenait toujours pour un canard.

Chopper : Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous dis qu'il n'a rien mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Hier, il se portait très bien, je ne comprend pas...

Sandy se dirigea vers Robin et se planta à côté d'elle, tout content.

Sandy (joyeusement) : Coin coin cooooin !

Nami : En tout cas, son mental n'a pas énormément changé...

Robin : Et puis il faut dire que le canard est de la même famille que le coq ^^.

Rita (inquiète) : Hier, il avait avoué ne pas se sentir très bien. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Il faudrait aller les chercher.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, ils partirent tous à la recherche des disparus. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. En effet, arrivés sur le pont à l'avant du bateau, ils trouvèrent Brook et Pipo. Ce dernier était à quatre pattes dans l'herbe et broutait paisiblement.

Chopper : Euh... Pipo ?

Nami : Tu fais quoi là ?

Luffy : Il broute ha ha ha !

Pipo tourna la tête vers eux, les paupières mi-closes et de l'herbe dépassant de sa bouche. Il avala avant de pousser un énigmatique "bêêêêêh".

Robin : Un mouton ^^

Nami : Ma parole, c'est une vraie ménagerie ce bateau !

Chopper se retourna et aperçut Brook. Ce dernier était accroupi et semblait chercher quelque chose.

Chopper : Brook ?

Brook (se retourne) : Scouic scouic.

Nami : Allons bon ! Une souris ! Et pourquoi pas un chat pendant qu'on y est ?

La phrase en trop...

Zorro sortit de la cuisine à quatre pattes, adoptant une démarche souple et gracieuse.

Zorro : Miaooo.

Nami : J'aurais mieux fait de me taire...

Luffy : HAHAHAHAHA EXCELLENT !

Chopper : Waaaaah ! Zorro a miaulé ! Trop cooooool !

Luffy : Et attend Chopper, c'est pas fini hahaha !

Rita : Il a raison. On a pas encore vu Kaku.

Luffy : Vous pensez qu'il se prend pour quoi ? Une girafe ?

Chopper : Non, ce serait trop simple ! Il me tarde de savoiiir !

Robin : Moi aussi ^^. En attendant, je vais voir si je retrouve le coffre de Nami...

Kaku ne les fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Voyant qu'il y avait du monde sur le pont, il sortit de la cuisine en courant à quatre pattes et sauta sur la première personne qui était à sa portée - en l'occurrence Rita - en aboyant.

Kaku (sautillant sur place en s'accrochant à Rita comme le ferait un vrai chien) : Waf waf waf ! (puis allant d'un membre de l'équipage à l'autre) Waf waf nif nif waf !

Nami : On avait une souris, un chat et maintenant un chien... La totale !

Rita (encore un peu secouée par l'arrivée de Kaku) : En tout cas, il a l'air content de nous voir.

Nami : Mouais... Moi je me demande surtout ce qu'il leur prend aujourd'hui.

Robin (lisant le bout de papier à l'air ancien qu'elle tenait à la main) : Ils sont sous l'emprise du cristal bleu.

Nami : Co...comment tu sais ça ?

Robin : J'ai trouvé ce bout de papier sous le cristal. Je ne fais que lire ce qu'il y a dessus.

Rita : Et il y a quoi dessus ?

Robin : Il est écrit que "le cristanimal - c'est le nom donné au cristal - est un objet unique au monde et très précieux qui était jadis en la possession des Amazones. La lumière bleue qu'il émet n'agit que sur le système nerveux masculin...

Nami : Allez savoir pourquoi...

Robin : ..., les obligeant à se comporter comme des animaux."

Rita : Est-ce qu'il est dit que l'on peut annuler cet effet ?

Robin : J'y viens. " Cependant, le cristanimal n'émet pas que de la lumière bleue. Chaque nuit de pleine lune, il devient transparent et brille d'une lumière blanche. Cette lumière annule les effets du cristal."

Rita : Ouf ! Ils ne resteront pas comme ça jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours !

Nami : Encore heureux ! Mais la pleine lune c'est... DANS UNE SEMAINE ! On va devoir les supporter comme ça pendant UNE SEMAINE ! Déjà que c'était pas facile quand ils étaient normaux, alors maintenant !

Robin : "Attention ! Si le(s) sujet(s) atteint(s) n'est (ne sont) pas présenté(s) à la lumière blanche à la prochaine pleine lune, les effets du cristal resteront permanents".

Nami : Quelle horreur !

Rita : Nous attendrons donc la prochaine pleine lune.

Brook : Scouic scouic !

Nami : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore !

Chopper : Je crois qu'il a faim.

Zorro (l'estomac gargouillant, il regarde Brook en se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand) : Mrrraoouu...

Nami : Oh non...

Eh oui, la dure loi de la nature reprend le dessus : mangé ou être mangé. Et comme Zorro est un chat et Brook une souris (enfin dans leurs têtes), Zorro - en bon prédateur affamé - se met en posture de chasse, le derrière en l'air, se tortilla et bondit.

Brook (affolé) : SCOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIC !

Zorro (toutes "griffes" dehors) : MIIIIAAAAAA !

S'en suivit une course-poursuite sur tout le pont. Quand Zorro passa à côté de Rita, cette dernière l'attrappa par l'arrière du col et le secoua comme elle ferait à un chat désobéissant.

Rita : On ne chasse pas ses amis Zorro, c'est très méchant !

Zorro (pas content qu'on le prive de son repas) : Mrrrrroooow...

Rita : Et il n'y a pas de "mrrrrroooow" qui tienne ! Je vais te donner autre chose à manger. Que dirais-tu de poisson et d'un peu de crème ?

Là, Zorro changea complètement d'attitude. Il adopta à peu près cette expression (pour voir l'image, prenez votre One Piece n°= 16 page 55 case 5) et se frotta contre les jambes de Rita en ronronnant.

Zorro : Meooow prrrrr prrrrr.

Robin : ^^ Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

Nami : C'est surtout à la pensée du superbe repas qu'il va se faire grâce à elle.

Rita : On dit que l'amour des chats est assez exclusif et qu'il revient à une seule personne. Et comme c'est moi qui vait lui donner à manger et qu'il me considérait comme son amie quand il était normal...

Robin : ...on dirait bien qu'il t'a adoptée ^^

Nami : Et comme il va sans doute t'écouter plus que moi, t'as intérêt à tenir ce sac-à-puces vert loin de moi !

Zorro feula en direction de Nami.

Rita : Les chats sont très sensibles à leur entourage...

Chopper : Et comme il t'aimais déjà pas avant, il t'aime pas maintenant non plus.

Kaku vint vers Rita et frotta sa jambe avec sa pat... euh sa main.

Kaku (couinant d'un air désespéré) : Miiiiii !

Rita : Oui Kaku, toi aussi tu auras à manger. Une bonne tranche de steak, ça te dit ?

Kaku (tout content) : Waf waf !

Rita (à tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore mangé) : A TABLE !

La ménagerie s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans la cuisine. Rita dut satisfaire leur apétit bestial par ses propres moyens. Elle tomba de fatigue sur sa chaise à la fin du service.

Rita : Pfou ! Contente que ce soit fini !

Nami : Et dire que ce sera comme ça TOUS les jours de la semaine...

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien car tous étaient occupés dans leur coin à visiter le bateau avec un nouveau regard et ne prêtaient aucune attention aux autres êtres vivants qui les entouraient ("une chance, ça nous fait des vacances !" avait dit Nami). Cela leur prit toute la journée et ils allèrent se coucher le soir de bonne heure, épuisés. Comme personne ne voulait s'en occuper, ce fut Rita qui présida leur coucher en les aidant à monter dans leur hamac. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge car la journée du lendemain sera une des plus périlleuses de cette nouvelle "aventure"...

_**Plus que six jours...**_

Le soleil se levait sur la mer et de petits fils de rayons dorés se glissaient dans les fentes des volets du Thoussand Sunny encore endormi. Ces mêmes rayons vinrent caresser la peau de pêche de Nami qui sourit en ouvrant doucement les paupières. Sa vision, d'abord floue, s'éclaircit en quelques battements de paupières, laissant apparaitre la vision du visage de Kaku tirant la langue en haletant doucement, dangereusement penché au-dessus d'elle. Tout ce passa en une fraction de seconde : Nami évita de justesse le coup de langue amical en hurlant et se plaqua contre le mur.

Rita (se réveillant en sursaut) : Heinkeskecé !

Nami (hurlant toujours) : Ce...ce sale pseudo-clebs a essayé de me LECHER !

Kaku (tirant toujours la langue en souriant) : Harf harf wouf !

Rita : Il voulait simplement te dire bonjour.

Robin (réveillée aussi par les cris de Nami) : Comme c'est gentil de sa part ^^

Nami (à Rita, toujours furax) : Ca te plairait toi, de te faire lécher de bon matin ? C'est vraiment bête un chien et en plus ça bave, ça bouffe et ça grogne tout le temps ! (à Kaku sur un ton méchant) Dégage sale cabot !

Kaku (tout triste d'un coup, les yeux brillant de larmes) : Miiiiii...

Nami : Casse-toi, j'veux plus t'voir !

Rita : Tu es vraiment cruelle Nami ! Si j'étais toi je... (tâtant une bosse de sa couverture) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ca...ça bouge en plus !

Rita souleva la couverture et là surprise ! Zorro était dessous, roulé en boule !

Rita : MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FICHE LA, LUI ?

Nami (sur un ton ironique) : Alors, ça fait toujours plaisir, hein ?

Zorro, réveillé par le hurlement de Rita, baîlla en s'étirant, tourna la tête vers Rita, miaula et frotta sa tête sur son torse en ronronnant.

Zorro (souriant) : Meoooow prrrrr prrrrrr prrrrr

Rita (caressant les cheveux de Zorro, toujours sous le choc) : Oui oui, tu es très gentil Zorro...

Robin : ^^ C'est mignon.

Nami : Comme tu l'as dit la veille, tu es sa "préférée", Rita. Et vu que les chats adooorent la chaleur, il s'est invité dans ton lit cette nuit.

Rita : Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de le faire dormir dans son lit parce que ça va pas être possible de le laisser dormir dans mon lit. Il prend trop de place...

Rita repoussa Zorro et le fit descendre du lit. Ce dernier, mécontent d'être chassé comme un malpropre, gronda.

Zorro : Rrrroooww...

Rita : Va à la cuisine Zorro, j'arrive.

Zorro : Miaou ! (partit vite-fait dans la cuisine)

Kaku (toujours triste, pleurniche) : Miiii miiiii iiii...

Nami : Je l'avais oublié, celui-là... Il est vraiment pénible ! Arrête de pleurer, t'es un homme, non ?

Robin : Du calme, Nami.

Rita : Elle a raison. Ce pauvre Kaku ne demande qu'un peu d'affection. (elle se tourna vers Kaku en tapotant le bord de son lit) Aller Kaku, viens ici !

Kaku arrêta de pleurnicher pour afficher un sourire et une langue radieux. Il courut à toute allure vers le lit de Rita.

Rita : (oh oh) Kaku, pas si vite. (il ne s'arrêtait pas) Kaku, non... NON ne saute pas sur le... !

Trop tard. Arrivé près du lit, il fit un bond spectaculaire et atterit sur le lit, faisant bondir Rita. Ceci fait, il se jeta sur Rita et tenta de la lécher. Rita essayait tant bien que mal de canaliser ce débordement d'affection en poussant Kaku.

Rita : Calme Kaku, calme ! Ne me lèche pas ! Non ! (Kaku se calme finalement et se couche à côté d'elle) Voilà, c'est bien. (lui caresse la tête) Mais tu n'as pas le droit de monter sur le lit, d'accord ?

Kaku : Wouf !

Rita : Bien. Maintenant, file à la cuisine. J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Comme la veille, Rita servit le repas (voici le menu, aussi bien pour les "animaux" que pour les autres - je donnerai aussi celui des VRAIS animaux) :

- Luffy : une montagne de croissant et un grand bol de chocolat au lait

- Rita : un bol de céréales

- Zorro : une gamelle de lait et une de poisson

- Nami : un thé et des croissants

- Pipo : de l'herbe (Chopper a essayé de lui faire avaler autre chose mais c'était impossible)

- Sandy : des grains de maïs cuits

- Chopper : des chocolatines et du chocolat au lait

- Robin : une tasse de café et un beignet

- Kaku : un steak saignant

- Brook : du fromage

- Cocofox : des grains de maïs non cuits

- Cerbère : rien (c'est un zombie, il ne mange donc pas)

- Folk : rien (idem)

_**NB : Si vous voulez connaître la raison de la présence des trois derniers animaux sur ce bateau, rendez-vous sur mon blog : Fan f i c t i o n . C h e s h i r e**_

La matinée se passa calmement sur le pont. Zorro restait collé à Rita et réclamait toujours plus de caresses. Après cela, il sauta sur le bastingage au soleil pour faire sa toilette. Chopper, un vidéo-dial branché à une caméra à la main, filmait la scène.

Chopper (à voix basse) : C'est incroyable... Zorro se lèche la main comme les vrais chats...

Nami : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de siiiii passionnant là-dedans.

Chopper : Mais c'est du jamais-vu !

Kaku s'approcha alors de Rita et lui gratta le genou avec sa main.

Rita (d'une voix attendrie) : Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chien-chien ?

Kaku se mit sur le dos et se tortilla devant Rita en aboyant.

Nami (comprenant soudain) : Il ne veut quand même pas...

Robin (amusée) : ^^

Rita (abasourdie) : Il veut... que je lui gratte le ventre !

Kaku : Waf ! Waf !

Nami : Le fait pas Rita, c'est stupide !

Malgré cet interdiction, Rita se mit à genous et frotta le ventre de Kaku. Ce dernier haleta de plaisir en secouant sa jambe arrière.

Rita : C'est un gentil toutou ça ! Oh oui, c'est un gentil toutou ! Tu aimes ça, hein ?

Kaku : Harf harf !

Nami : On touche le fond là...

Robin : Moi, je trouve ça très amusant et très mignon surtout.

Peu après, Kaku se releva et marcha le long du bastingage. Zorro, voyant ce dernier passer près de lui, descendit de son perchoir et barra la route à Kaku. Les deux bêt... euh hommes se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux.

Nami : Oh non...

Chopper : Les chiens détestent les chats, c'est bien connu ! Zorro va se faire bouffer !

Rita : Raconte pas n'importe quoi Chopper ! Ils ne vont pas s'entretuer.

Rita avait raison : Kaku et Zorro reprirent leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Chopper : Mais...

Rita : Tu vois Chopper, je te l'avais dit. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'entretuer tout simplement parce qu'ils sont amis et ont gardé le même esprit.

Nami : Alors comment tu peux expliquer que Zorro ait pris Brook en chasse hier ?

Rita : Il ne supporte pas de l'entendre chanter tout le temps.

Nami : Oui, en effet, ça tombe sous le sens...

Zorro, ayant fait sa toilette, décida de se trouver une bonne place au soleil pour faire la sieste ("ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude", me direz-vous ^^).

Robin (voyant Zorro regarder fixement la place de son choix) : Si j'étais toi Rita, je me sortirai de là tout de suite.

Rita : Pourquoi ?

Robin : Parce que la place que tu occupe semble plaire particulièrement à Zorro et que c'est l'heure de sa sieste.

Rita (regardant Zorro à son tour) : Qu'est-ce que...

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se sortir. Zorro bondit sur la caisse où Rita était assise et se coucha sur les genoux de cette dernière en ronronnant.

Chopper : Hi hi hi (rire)

Rita (poussant Zorro pour le sortir de là) : Zorro pousse-toi ! Tu es trop lourd, tu m'écrases ! Va faire la sieste ailleurs ! Non ! Pédale pas ! Aïe aïe ! Aïe Zorro ! Arrête ! Descend de là !

Hélas, Zorro semblait collé à la super-glue car il était impossible de le déloger.

Zorro (frottant sa tête contre elle) : Meoooow prrrr prrrrr

Rita : Non, je ne te caresserai pas tant que tu ne sera pas descendu !

Zorro (insistant) : Miaaao miiiaaaaaooo miaaaaaaaooooo

Nami (se bouchant les oreilles) : Pitié Rita, fais-le taire !

Rita (à Zorro) : Bon, d'accooord, tu as gagné.

Zorro (content) : Meoow.

Rita dut le caresser pendant trois bonnes heures avant que môssieur ait fini sa sieste et veuille bien descendre de ses genoux.

Rita (se sentant libérée d'un "poids" ^^) : Ouf ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Le soir venu, les filles, Luffy et Chopper se préparèrent pour aller au lit. Dans la chambre des filles...

Nami (se coiffant) : Vivement la fin de la semaine ! J'en peux plus de ces sales bêtes !

Robin : Moi, je les trouve amusant comme ça, bien qu'ils feraient mieux de vite redevenir normaux.

Rita : Tu as raison Robin. Ça risque de devenir un problème si ils restent comme... (soulevant la couverture de son lit) ZORRO ! Veux-tu bien sortir de là, vilain chat !

Nami : Encore lui !

Zorro (regardant Rita avec des yeux à faire fondre une pierre) : Meoooooow...

Rita (attendrie) : Zorro... Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas dormir avec moi. Il n'y a pas assez de place...

Zorro (suppliant) : Miaaaa...

Rita (ouvrant la porte) : Viens avec moi, Zorro. J'ai trouvé une solution.

Zorro : Miaaoo

Nami : Oui c'est ça, dégage sac-à-puces...

Zorro (feulant en direction de Nami) : Shhhhhhh !

Rita prit au passage quelques couvertures, une bouillotte et un de ses tee-shirts. Elle entra dans la chambre des garçons (ce qui provoqua une cacophonie de bêlements, d'aboiements,... mais étrangement aucun "coin coin") et déposa son chargement dans le hamac de Zorro. Elle arrangea un peu le fouillis de tissus et enroula son tee-shirt autour de la bouillotte.

Rita (montrant le hamac) : Aller, Zorro. Monte dedans !

Zorro sauta dans le hamac, pédala sur les couvertures pour rendre son "nid" plus confortable et s'endormit, la tête posée sur la "bouillotte-Rita". "Au moins, je suis sûre qu'il ne reviendra pas s'incruster dans mon lit cette nuit" se dit Rita.

Nami (voyant Rita revenir) : Comment as-tu réussi à le faire rester là-bas ?

Rita : J'ai utilisé la vieille technique de la bouillotte. Je l'ai entourée avec un de mes tee-shirts. Comme ça, il aura l'impression que je suis avec lui.

Nami : Tsss, c'qu'il faut pas faire... (soulève sa couverture) GYYAAAAAAAH !

Sandy (joyeux) : Coin coin

Nami : QU'EST-CE QU'IL F... LA, LUI ? (donnant un coup de pied dans le derrière de Sandy) Débarrasse-moi le plancher ou tu passes à la casserole !

Sandy (sort en courant de la chambre, affolé) : Coin coin coiiiiiin !

Robin : Pauvre Sandy...

Nami : Il n'avait qu'à pas se mettre dans MON lit !

Rita : Bonne nuit !

Robin : Bonne nuit Rita. Bonne nuit Nami.

Nami : Grrrmmbl bonne nuit...

**Je sais que je vais en décevoir plus d'un mais JE SUIS EN PANNE D'INSPIRATION ! Enfin, seulement en ce qui concerne ce chapitre. Il ne sera donc jamais terminé.**


	9. Une nouvelle année commence part 1

**Chapitre huit : Une nouvelle année commence !**

**Partie I**

Par un magnifique après-midi de Décembre sur le Thoussand Sunny, Rita ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre des garçons.

Rita (en criant joyeusement) : On est arrivé à Fushia ! Alors au lieu de rester dedans à ne rien faire, mettez-vous tous en maillot de bain car on va à la plage !

Luffy : On est arrivé ?

Chopper : On va à la plage !

Sandy : Je vais préparer les pique-niques pour le goûter ! (sort de la chambre)

Brook (le suivant) : Je vais l'aider !

Rita : Je dois aller me changer aussi. Rendez-vous sur le pont dans dix minutes !

Dix minutes plus tard, les garçons arrivèrent en courant sur le pont avant. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent Rita et Nami postées devant un bac d'eau géant. Chacune avait une longue brosse et une bouteille de shampoing dans les mains. Robin, quant à elle, était appuyée contre le bastingage et regardait les garçons d'un air amusé style "vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui va vous arriver maintenant mais moi si ^^". Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'ils étaient encore en pleine mer et non dans un port.

Pipo : Dites, les gars, c'est moi ou on va pas à la plage...

Zorro : Et ce baquet, c'est pour ?

Nami : Nous allons arriver à Fushia dans deux heures. Il faut donc vous rendre présentables.

Rita : Et comme vous sentez le fauve et ne semblez pas vouloir prendre de bain, on va vous le donner de force.

Zorro : C'est bien ce que je craignais...

Luffy : Alors... on va pas à la plage ?

Nami : Non, Luffy.

Pipo : Alors les maillots de bain, c'était pour le baaain...

Rita : Gagné !

Kaku : COURREEEEEZ !

A ce signal, les garçons se mirent à courir comme s'ils avaient le Diable en personne à leurs trousses. Malheureusement, Luffy ne fut pas assez rapide. Robin avait fait pousser des bras sur son corps et ces derniers l'enserraient.

Luffy : C'est de la triiiiiiiiche ! Robin, lâche-moi tout de suite !

Robin : Pas question ^^.

Luffy : Mutinerie ! A moooooooiiii !

Rita attrapa Luffy par les épaules et Nami le prit par les pieds et elles le jetèrent dans la grande bassine. PLOUF !

Luffy (sortant la tête de l'eau) : AU SECOOOUUURS ! JE SAIS PAS NAGEEEEER !

Rita : Calme-toi Luffy ! Il n'y a que trente centimètres de niveau d'eau dans la bassine...

Luffy essaya de sortir du baquet mais Robin fut plus rapide que lui (encore une fois !). Elle fit pousser des bras sur le bord de la bassine et retint Luffy.

Luffy : Je veux sortiiiiiir ! Pitiééééé !

Nami : Arrête ton cinéma Luffy ! C'est pas la mort !

Sandy : Nami chériiiiiiie !

_**NB : Sandy et Brook se lavant tous les jours, ils ont été mis au courant du complot et ont échappé au bain.**_

Nami : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit Sandy ?

Sandy (brandissant Chopper) : Regarde ce que je t'ai rapportééé !

Chopper (hurlant et se débattant) : Sandy lâche-mooaaaaaaaaa ! T'es trop méchant, ça se fait pas de trahir ses amiiiiiiiiis ! Je veux pas prendre mon bain !

Nami (de son ton faussement gentil) : Merci beaucoup Sandy, tu es un amour !

Sandy (super content d'avoir fait plaisir à Nami) :

Nami : Met-le dans l'eau s'il te plait.

Sandy : Avec plaisir ma Nami d'amour !

Chopper : NAAAAAAAAAAN ! PITIIIIIIE !

Les supplications de Chopper n'empêchèrent pourtant pas Sandy de le balancer sans ménagement dans la bassine. PLOUF ! Robin se saisit aussitôt de lui, l'empêchant de partir.

Chopper : Je veux pas resteeeeer !

Luffy : Moi non plus !

Nami : Bon, on va chercher les autres ?

Rita : Ok !

Robin : Je reste ici pour garder les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pipo vint s'ajouter à la liste.

Pipo (pour lui) : Le grand capitaine Pipo s'est fait avoir... Quelle honte... T-T

PLOUF !

Nami : Il ne reste plus que Kaku et Zorro. Maintenant, au tour de Zorro !

Rita : Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être facile...

En effet, même si Rita et Nami réussirent à débusquer Zorro en dix minutes (les meilleures avaient déjà été prises), elles eurent du mal à le faire sortir. Nami se fit vite distancer mais Rita réussit à suivre Zorro et à l'entrainer sur le balcon, juste au dessus du pont avant et donc du baquet d'eau. Zorro ne sentit pas venir le piège à cause de son sens de l'orientation déplorable (eh oui, quand il court, même sur le Thoussand Sunny il arrive à se perdre XD). Arrivé au bord du long balcon, il freina de justesse et se crut sauvé. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rita qui le poussa par dessus la rambarde.

Zorro : WAAAAAAAAAAAH !

PLOUF !

Nami : Bravo Rita !

Zorro : Se faire avoir par une fille... J'ai honte...

Kaku fut plus difficile à trouver mais Rita le débusqua grâce à son flair de chien. Elle utilisa la même ruse que pour Zorro. Malheureusement, Kaku se servit de Nami pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. Cette dernière était debout à côté de la bassine et attendait qu'il tombe dans l'eau. Kaku tomba en effet mais seulement du balcon car il poussa Nami dans l'eau en se servant de la force de poussée pour retomber sur l'herbe. PLOUF ! Kaku partit en courant, suivi de près par Rita.

Nami (sortant de l'eau) : Il va me payer ça ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! Ce soir Sandy, il y aura de la purée de girafe au menu !

Sandy : Personne à le droit de mouiller ma Nami chérie ! OK POUR LA PUREE !

_**Dans la cuisine...**_

Kaku (accroché à un poteau) : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Rita (le tirant par la cheville) : Arrête ça Kaku ! T'es plus un gamin !

Kaku : Je veux pas aller dans cette bassiiiiiiiine ! Je sais pas nager !

Rita : Et moi je te dis que tu y iras quand même ! C'est pas profond !

Kaku : Je veux pas quand même !

Elle tira plus fort. Les ongles de Kaku tracèrent des sillons dans le bois avant de se décrocher. Rita se transforma en un énorme serpent (genre boa constricteur) et s'enroula autour de Kaku pour le bloquer. Kaku se démena comme un beau diable mais Rita tint bon et roula jusqu'au baquet dans lequel elle largua son chargement.

Kaku : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

PLOUF !

Rita (rattrapant la casquette de Kaku au vol) : C'était pas facile mais j'ai quand même réussi.

Après s'être assurées que les garçons resteraient sagement dans l'eau, Rita et Nami, armées d'une brosse et de shampoing, se mirent à les savonner. Ceux que Rita savonnait et lavait avaient de la chance. En revanche, ceux dont Nami s'occupait...

Kaku : Aïe ! Nami, tu me fais mal ! Arrête d'enfoncer tes ongles dans mon crâne ! Et tu me fiches du shampoing dans les yeux ! Ca piiiiiique !

Rita (en train de faire un shampoing à Luffy) : Tu devrais y aller plus doucement Nami...

Nami : Je me venge ! Il avait qu'à pas me pousser dans l'eau !

Kaku : Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

Luffy (souriant de toutes ses dents) : Moi, je suis content que ce soit Rita qui me fasse le shampoing. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais petit ! Elle me le faisait aussi ^^.

Peu après la fin du bain, le bateau arriva enfin au port de Fushia.

Luffy (surexcité) : ON ARRIVE ! Je vais enfin revoir mon île natale et le village ! Et ma maison !

Nami : Il tient jamais en place, lui !

Rita : Ne le blâme, Nami. Moi aussi je suis excitée à l'idée de revoir Fushia.

Le Thoussand Sunny jeta l'ancre dans le port de Fushia à côté d'autres nombreux bateaux. Rita alla chercher le sac dans lequel se trouvait la dette monumentale que Luffy devait à Makino, la tenancière du Party's Bar pendant que ce dernier sautait de joie sur le pont avec Chopper (la bonne humeur de Luffy, c'est contagieux !). Soudain, sortie de derrière un tonneau, une ombre menaçante se glissa derrière nos deux amis souriants.

Ombre : GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR !

Luffy et Chopper : GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Ils décampèrent à toute allure, entrèrent dans la cuisine et fermèrent violemment la porte sous les regards ahuris du reste de l'équipage.

Rita : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luffy ?

Luffy (tremblant de peur, adossé à la porte pour ne laisser entrer personne) : Y...y'a un...un loup...loup...un loup-ga...ga...

Sandy : Exprime-toi Luffy...

Luffy : Y'A UN LOUP-GAROU DEHORS !

Les Mugiwaras : QUOI ?

Chopper : Moi aussi je l'ai vu ! Je vous jure, c'est pas une blague !

Rita, suivie de Nami et Sandy, se leva et alla regarder à la fenêtre. Elle vit alors le "loup-garou".

Rita (chuchotant pour elle, exaspérée) : Oh non, dites-moi que je rêve...

Nami : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sandy (regardant le loup-garou se cacher) : C'est quoi ce truc...

Rita : Aller, viens Luffy. On va le chasser ton loup-garou.

Luffy : Ouaaaais !

Chopper : Je savais pas que tu chassais les loups-garous Rita !

Rita sortit de la cuisine, suivie de près par Luffy et Chopper, tous deux se cachant derrière elle.

Rita : Bon, il est où, votre loup-garou ?

Soudain, comme s'il avait entendu qu'on l'appelait (ce qui ne devait pas être faux ^^), le loup-garou surgit de derrière un tonneau en hurlant.

Loup-garou : GRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU !

Luffy et Chopper : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Rita donna un coup sur la tête du loup-garou pour l'arrêter. Curieusement, ça sonna creux, comme si elle avait tapé sur un bocal. Et puis, à mieux y regarder, ce loup-garou avait l'air vraiment étrange. Sa tête était bien trop ronde, et ses dents trop blanches et triangulaires, et sa langue toute sèche, et... enfin bref.

Chopper : Et c'est tout ?

Loup-garou : Aoooooooouuuh !

Rita (au loup-garou) : Shanks, arrête tes conneries, tu veux ?

Luffy : Shanks ?

Rita : A ton avis, Luffy... Un loup-garou manchot qui ricane, c'est qui ?

Shanks (car c'était bien lui) retira son masque dans un "plop" sonore.

Shanks : Eh oui, c'est moi ! HA HA HA HAAA ! (rire)

Luffy : POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?

Shanks : Parce que je m'ennuyais et que je savais que tu allais te faire avoir. T'as toujours peur des loups-garous à ce que je vois HA HA HA !

Luffy (essayant de se rattraper) : Alors là Shanks, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu te trompes. J'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout marché !

Shanks : Non t'as pas marché, t'as couru ! HA HA HA HAAAAAA !

Luffy : Il m'éneeeeerve !

Nami (à Rita) : Alors c'est... c'est LUI Shanks le Roux ? LE Shanks le Roux ?

Rita : Oui... Et je sais ce que tu penses. Ça fait toujours cet effet. Tu crois qu'il est super sérieux, très adulte et ça tout le temps. Et quand tu le rencontres...

Robin : Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point...

Zorro : Et après on s'étonne que Luffy soit comme ça...

Chopper (des étoiles dans les yeux) : Woooooh ! Shanks le Roux !

Rita (montrant le masque de Shanks du doigt) : Et c'est quoi, ça ...?

Shanks : Oh ça ? C'est mon super masque de loup-garou ! J'ai mis toute la matinée à le faire mais ça valait le coup ! (voyant l'air exaspéré de Rita) Non ne dis rien. Je sais que tu me trouves super génial mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant car... je suis admirable !

Rita : Admirablement con oui, mais ça on savait comme tu dis...

Chopper (regardant le masque) : Et c'est fait avec quoi ?

Shanks : C'est fait avec le bocal à biscuits de Rou, un gros bouton noir, une petite boîte en carton, un morceau de la moquette de ma chambre et un bout de ma ceinture.

Chopper : Ooooooh...

Rita : Pitoyable. Le bocal de Lucky Rou. Il va te pulvériser quand il va le découvrir...

Shanks : M'en fiche, j'me suis bien amusé !

Soudain, le navire principal de Barbe Blanche (celui avec une baleine comme figure de proue et dont je ne me souviens plus le nom - si vous le savez, n'hésitez pas à déposer un commentaire) apparut à deux navires du Thoussand Sunny (qui semblaient ridicules à côté) et jeta l'ancre. Shanks sourit de toutes ses dents et recula, faisant mine de partir.

Shanks : Désolé les enfants ! Je me suis bien amusé avec vous mais le devoir m'appelle ailleurs si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^.

Rita (comprenant) : Ne me dis pas que...

Shanks : Hé hé.

Rita : Ça ne marchera jamais Shanks !

Shanks : On est jamais sûr de rien quand on a pas essayé.

Sur ce, il sauta du haut du pont et atterrit sur le sol pavé du port. Rita, Luffy, Chopper et Zorro descendirent aussi.

Zorro : Je vais faire un tour et je reviens.

Chopper : Te perd pas cette fois !

Zorro : Pour qui tu me prends ?

Rita : Tu n'y arriveras pas Shanks, je...

Shanks : Combien tu paries ?

Rita : Si jamais - et je dis bien SI JAMAIS - tu réussis, je te paye une bouteille de rhum.

Shanks : Seulement une ? J'en veux au moins cinq !

Rita : Trois et on en parle plus.

Shanks : Ok, va pour trois.

Shanks frappa la main ouverte de Rita avec le plat de sa main tandis que la passerelle du navire de Barbe Blanche s'abaissait. Barbe Blanche lui-même descendit, suivi de Marco et Joz. Il avait enlevé tout son équipement médical, malgré les protestations de ses infirmières (il est incorrigible ^^). Ace descendit ensuite, heureux de revenir dans son village natal. Il tournait le dos à Shanks et Rita.

Shanks (à Rita) : Et maintenant, admire le maître à l'œuvre...

Shanks remit son masque et s'avança jusqu'à Ace sur la pointe des pieds. Et avant que quelqu'un ait pu l'arrêter, il tapota l'épaule d'Ace du bout de son index. Ace se retourna lentement et...

Shanks : GRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOUUUUUU !

Ace : Oo WTF ? (tombe à la renverse)

Shanks (enlevant son masque dans un geste triomphal) : YEEAAAAH ! Il a eu peur ! A moi le rhum ! WOUHOU ! HA HA HA HA ! (rire)

Rita (se massant les tempes) : J'y crois pas...

Ace : Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête, Shanks...

Barbe Blanche (à Shanks) : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, gamin ?

Shanks (à Ace) : Dis donc Ace ! Je pensais qu'en dix ans, tu avais grandi mais finalement, je me suis trompé.

Ace (se relevant) : De quoi tu veux parler ?

Shanks : T'as encore peur des loups-garous !

Ace : HEIN ?

Marco : Peur de quoi ?

Barbe Blanche : C'est vrai ça, Ace ?

Ace : N...non ! J'ai pas peur des loups-garous ! J'ai jamais eu peur des loups-garous !

Shanks : Menteur ! Quand t'étais petit, t'avais une peur bleue des loups-garous !

Ace : Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais dix ans ! Maintenant, j'ai grandi. Et j'ai plus peur !

Shanks : Alors pourquoi t'as hurlé de terreur quand j'ai imité le loup-garou ?

Ace : Il y a "faire peur" et "surprendre"...

Shanks : Et là, c'était les deux !

Ace : Nan, c'est pas vrai !

Shanks : HA HA HA HAAA ! (rire)

Barbe Blanche : Hé hé hé ! Alors comme ça Ace, t'avais peur des loups-garous ?

Ace : J'étais un gamin...

Barbe Blanche : T'es toujours un gamin hé hé.

Ace : Ouais mais moins !

Rita : Si j'avais su que ça en arriverai là, je...

Shanks (passant amicalement un bras autour des épaules de Rita) : Te tracasse pas pour ça, Rita ! Tu m'as donné une excellente raison d'embêter Ace et Luffy !

Rita : C'est bien ça qui me désole...

Luffy : C'est pas ta faute Rita...

Ace : Ouais. C'est Shanks et sa manie de nous faire tourner en bourrique tout le temps !

Shanks : Mais je sais que même si je suis un incorrigible farceur, vous m'aimez quand même. J'ai pas raison, Rita ?

Rita : Mmm... Si tu vois ça comme ça, Shanks, alors il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire...

Sur ce, Rita se transforma en lionne et mis ses pattes autour du coup de Shanks, comme pour lui faire un câlin. Il faut aussi préciser que, changée comme ça, Rita était beaucoup plus grande et plus lourde que Shanks, c'est pourquoi ce dernier peinait tant à reprendre le dessus.

Shanks (étouffant) : Nooooon ! Pitié Rita, lâche-moi !

Rita : Mais je t'aime trop Shanks ! Alors pour te le prouver, je te fais un grooooos câlin ^^.

Shanks : C'est pas du jeu ! T'étais pas aussi grande il y a dix ans !

Rita : J'ai grandi Shanks, tu sembles l'avoir oublié !

Shanks : Ace ! Luffy ! Sauvez-moi, je vous en supplie !

Luffy : Vas-y Rita !

Ace : Arrache-lui la tête !

Shanks : QUOI ? J'ai fais votre nounou pendant un an et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?

Luffy : T'avais qu'à pas nous faire peur !

Mihawk : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Pipo : IL SORT D'OU, LUI ?

Mihawk : Je suis venu participer aux festivités, c'est tout.

Zorro : Je l'ai trouvé pendant que je me promenais.

Mihawk : Et sans moi, il se serait vraiment perdu hé hé.

Zorro : J'étais pas perdu !

Mihawk : Ne mens pas Roronoa.

Pipo : C'est comme d'habitude...

Shanks : Ooooooh ! Mihaaaawk, quelle surpriiiise !

Mihawk : Je vois que tu es en difficulté, Shanks.

Shanks : Je pensais pouvoir prendre le dessus mais... hé hé (étouffe sous le poids de Rita)

Mihawk : ...mais tu as oublier de ne pas sous-estimer les femmes.

Shanks (essayant de se tirer de là) : Mihawk, mon ami, mon très cher amiiiii... Viens me sortir de là, s'il te plait ^^' .

Mihawk : tu as l'air de n'avoir que ce que tu mérites donc je ne vais rien faire.

Shanks : Mais c'est pas possible ! Tout le monde me lâche !

Rita : Eeeh oui, Shanks, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Tu ne seras une grosse perte pour personne. Adieeeu !

Ben : Arrête ces enfantillages, Rita et laisse ce pauvre Shanks tranquille.

Shanks : Oui, fais ce qu'il te dit Rita. Laisse ce pauvre Shanks tranquille.

Rita : Maiiiiis ! Alors que je commençais à peine à m'amuser !

Ben : Sois gentille et lâche-le.

Rita : Tu disais pas ça quand j'étais petite et que c'était moi qui me faisait persécuter !

Ben (gentiment) : Ritaaa...

Rita (rentrant ses griffes sans pour autant ôter ses grosses pattes des épaules de Shanks) : Pfffff, t'es pas marrant, Ben !

Ben : Il faut bien une fin à tout...

Shanks : Il a totalement raison. Aller, sans rancune, Rita !

Rita (une idée derrière la tête) : Oui, sans rancune Shanks...

Sur ce, elle lécha copieusement la figure de Shanks.

Shanks : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'est dégoûtant ! T'as pas honte Rita !

Rita (redevenant humaine) : Tu l'as dit toi-même Shanks. Je t'adore donc je te le montre à ma façon ^^.

Shanks : Grrrrrrrr...

Barbe Blanche, Ace, Luffy... et un peu tous les autres : HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA HA HAAA ! (rires)

Shanks (marmonnant) : C'est même pas drôle...

Rita : Et avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pu te dire bonjour, Ace ! (se retransformant en lionne) Viens là, que je te fasse un gros câlin de lion !

Luffy : Moi aussi je veux un câlin de lion ! Moi aussi !

Ace : Regardez-moi ce jaloux !

Luffy : Chuis pas jaloux !

Rita (tendant une patte vers Luffy) : Alors viens ici aussi !

Luffy : Ouaaaiiis !

Shanks : Tssss ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais à la taverne. Là-bas au moins, je suis sûr de trouver quelqu'un pour m'écouter...

Finalement, tout le monde est content (enfin presque ^^) et la soirée commençait bien. Mais se terminera-t-elle bien ?


	10. Une nouvelle année commence part 2

**Chapitre huit : Une nouvelle année commence ! **

**Partie II**

Barbe Blanche : Hé hé hé ! Ce Shanks alors, quel phénomène !

Rita (redevenant humaine) : Je pense qu'on devrait aussi y aller.

Luffy : T'as toujours raison Rita !

Ace : Ca fait du bien de revenir ici ! Et de vous revoir ^^ !

Rita : Tu m'as aussi manqué, Ace ^^.

Luffy : Moi aussi, il me tardait de te revoir !

Le Maire : Tiens, tiens, tieeens ! J'étais venu voir quels seraient les pirates qui viendraient faire la fête dans mon village et je suis bien surpris de revoir des visages connus...

Luffy : B'jour m'sieur le Maire !

Ace et Rita : Bonjour monsieur l...

Le Maire de Fushia ne les laissa pas finir leur phrase. Il leur asséna à chacun un coup de canne sur la tête.

Ace : Aïe !

Rita : Aïe !

Barbe Blanche : ?

Le Maire (pointant sa canne vers Ace et Rita) : Dix ans de ça et j'ai toujours pas oublié pour vous deux ! Il vous en reste encore cent quarante-huit.

Rita (se frottant la tête) : Eh ben ! Quelle mémoire !

Ace : Je pensais qu'il aurait oublié...

Shanks (en riant) : Ha ha ha ! Moi en tout cas, j'avais oublié ! Ha ha ha !

Barbe Blanche (au Maire) : Mais pourquoi les avoir frappé ? Ils n'ont rien fait de mal !

Le Maire : Rien fait de mal ? Rien fait de mal ? Ils ont détruit à eux seuls UN TIER du plus vieil arbre du village ! Voilà ce qu'ils ont fait ! Un arbre qui allait être centenaire l'année suivante ! Sans doute mort sur le coup...

Ace (se tenant la tête) : On s'est déjà pris deux cent cinquante-deux coups quand on était petits...

Le Maire : Et comme je viens de le dire, il vous en reste encore cent quarante-huit !

Sur ce, il les frappa encore une fois chacun et partit en ronchonnant.

Barbe Blanche : Pas commode, ce Maire... (à Ace et Rita) Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'arbre ?

Rita : C'est une longue histoire... On vous la racontera après manger.

Barbe Blanche : Mmmm...

Ace, Rita et Luffy, suivis de Barbe Blanche, Marco, Joz et le reste des Mugiwaras (normal que ce soient eux les guides, ils connaissent Fushia comme leur poche), prirent la direction du Party's Bar. Arrivés là-bas, mis-à-part le groupe de vieilles dames qui s'asseyaient toujours sur le même banc depuis qu'ils étaient petits, un accueil des plus chaleureux attendait Luffy, Ace et Rita.

Zoodvinsen (courant vers Luffy) : WOUF WOUF !

Luffy : ZOODVINSEN ! Viens ici mon toutou !

Zoodvinsen sauta sur Luffy, le plaqua au sol et lui tartina copieusement la figure de bave.

Luffy : BERK ! Zoodvinsen arrête ça !

Zoodvinsen passa alors à Ace qu'il renversa tout aussi facilement.

Ace (entre les coups de langue) : Ha ha ha ha (rire) ! Tu as drôlement grandi, Zoodvinsen ! Elle te donne quoi à manger, Makino ?

Luffy : Beaucoup de soupe hihi !

Rita : Et moi Zoodvinsen ? Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ?

Zoodvinsen arrêta de lécher Ace pour se précipiter vers Rita et sauta sur elle. Tout le monde pensait que Rita allait se faire renverser. Mais non ! Elle le tenait dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un chiot !

Zoodvinsen : Wouf ! Wouf !

Rita : Mais ouiiiii ! C'est mon gros bébé à moi, çaaa ! Comme tu as grandiiii !

Puis elle le remit par-terre.

Rita (aux autres qui la regardaient avec des mines ahuries) : Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Marco : Ce qu'on a ?

Barbe Blanche : Ce chien vient quand même de renverser deux costauds gaillards !

Marco (finissant la phrase de son capitaine) : Et toi, tu le portes comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit chiot !

Pendant ce temps, dans la taverne...

Shanks (les larmes aux yeux) : Waaaah ! Elle est vraiment triste, ton histoire ! Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

Jabura (versant de fausses larmes) : Après... snif bouhouhooooouuu ! Après, Kaku m'a dit... snif... il m'a dit "surtout... surtout, ne sois pas triste de me voir partir... C'est comme ça..." et puis il...il a fermé les yeux à... à tout jamaaaaaais BOUHOUHOUUUUU !

Shanks (ému aux larmes) : Snif snif... C'est beau...

Makino (en larmes elle aussi) : Mais c'est si triiiste !

Jabura : Dire que... que je n'ai même pas pu sauver mon...mon meilleur amiiiii ! Et puis, n'écoutant que ma bravoure et mon courage, j'ai sauvé tous les autres des chutes de pierres mortelles.

Shanks : Quel histoire !

NB : Le Jabura dont parle cette histoire est bien le Jabura de l'ancien CP9 que nous connaissons. Et comme vous pouvez bien sûr le deviner, il ment ^^.

Luffy (entrant dans la taverne et apercevant Jabura) : Eeeeh ! Mais c'est le loup qu'il y avait à Ennies Lobby ! Comment t'es arrivé là ?

Jabura (surpris) : N...non ce n'est pas...ce n'est pas possible !

Sandy : Tiens, tiens... Mon copain le loup...

Zorro : T'es Jabura, c'est ça ?

Jabura : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Luffy : C'est mon village natal ici.

Rita : Et comme c'est le réveillon du Nouvel An demain, on s'est dit qu'on allait venir fêter ça ici.

Jabura était tellement abasourdi qu'il en retomba sur sa chaise les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.

Pipo : Et tu racontais quoi à l'instant ?

Jabura (pense) : (mieux vaut ne rien leur dire... ils sauraient tout de suite que je mens).

Shanks : Il racontait comment il s'était sorti du Buster Call qui a ravagé Ennies Lobby et surtout comment il n'a pas pu sauver Kaku, son meilleur ami. Sa mort m'a tellement ému que j'en ai pleuré !

Luffy : Mais... Kaku, il est pas m...

Zorro lui plaqua une main sur la bouche avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

Luffy : Mmmmmm mmm mm mmmm mmmmmm ? (traduction : Mais pourquoi tu veux pas que je parle ?)

Sandy (à Jabura) : Ah oui, très intéressant, en effet...

Soudain, Kaku entra dans la taverne.

Kaku : Dites, les gars, c'est quoi toute cette agitation ? On vous entend depuis de...

Kaku ne finit pas sa phrase car son regard croisa soudain celui de Jabura.

Kaku : Qu...qu...

Jabura : MAIS D'OU IL EST LA, LUI ?

Kaku : Je te retourne la question !

Jabura (bégayant) : Mais mais mais mais... MAIS TU ES MORT ! (pour lui) C'est affreux, son fantôme vient se venger de toutes les méchancetés que je lui ai dites de son vivant... Il va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Kaku : Mais je ne SUIS PAS mort !

Shanks : Alors c'est toi Kaku ?

Kaku : Oui.

Shanks : Tu es donc son meilleur ami, celui qu'il croyait mort ?

Kaku : Je suis pas son meilleur ami ! Il me déteste ! Et moi aussi j'le déteste d'ailleurs !

Jabura : Eh ben oui, j'ai menti ! C'est pas mon meilleur ami ! Mais je savais pas qu'il était vivant car on avait pas retrouvé son corps.

Kaku : C'est parce que j'étais parti. Maintenant, je suis le charpentier des Mugiwaras Pirates.

Jabura : Et on peut savoir comment t'es arrivé à partir d'Ennies Lobby ?

Kaku : Euh... ça c'est... c'est une très très longue histoire...

Jabura : Eh bien je pense que j'ai le temps d'écout...

Jabura fut soudain coupé par un grand cri venant de dehors.

Fukurô : CHAPAPAPAPAAAAAA !

Jabura : Oh non... Oh non ! Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi qu'je rêve ! C'est un cauchemar !

Fukurô : Coucou Jaburaaa ! Ca va, chapapa ?

Jabura (se tapant à répétition la tête sur la table) : Je suis maudit ! Maudit ! Maudit ! (à chaque "maudit", il se prend un coup).

Califa : Je ne crois pas que ça aille...

Kumadori : Siii tu as des problèmeeeuueuuu, Jabura, parle-m'en. Yoyoï !

Jabura (tournant sa tête posée sur la table) : Pourquoi mooooiii... T-T

Shanks : Ahem... Remet-toi...

Pendant que Jabura "s'expliquait" avec ses anciens camarades, Luffy s'assit à côté de Shanks et donna le gros sac qu'il portait depuis un certain temps à Makino.

Luffy : Tiens Makino ! Je t'avais dit que je rembourserai toutes mes dettes quand je serai pirate. Eh ben voilà !

Makino : Merci beaucoup Luffy ! Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

Ace (s'asseyant à côté de Luffy et donnant son sac, qui était un peu plus gros que celui de son frère) : Tiens Makino ! Voilà mes dettes.

Makino : Eh bien ! Me voilà riche ^^ ! Merci beaucoup, les garçons !

Luffy : De rien hihi ! C'est normal qu'on te donne ça !

Ace : Toi qui nous a nourris pendant toutes ces années !

Rita (s'asseyant à côté d'Ace) : Bonjour Makino ! Je vois qu'ils ont payé leur dette ^^.

Makino (les regardant tous les trois) : Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandi ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir ici, assis aux mêmes places qu'il y a dix ans...

Luffy : Aux mêmes places ? Ah oui !

Ace : J'avais même pas fait attention !

Shanks : Que veux-tu Makino, on ne se refait pas !

Makino : C'est bien vrai ^^.

Ace : Tiens, en parlant de ça, j'ai vu que les trois vieilles pies étaient toujours là.

Makino : Ace ! Ne les traite pas de "vieilles pies" voyons !

Ace : Et toi, comment tu les appelles ? Les "trois commères" ?

Makino : Elles sont très gentilles quand même...

Rita : Tu dis ça après toutes les rumeurs qu'elles ont répandues sur ton établissement ?

Makino : Ce n'était pas très méchant...

Luffy : Moi, en tout cas, j'ai pas oublié tout ce qu'elles racontaient sur nous !

Marco : Elles racontaient des trucs sur vous ?

Barbe Blanche (il était resté dehors car il était trop grand pour rentrer dans la taverne et regardait par la fenêtre) : Et quoi donc ?

Shanks : Et justement, en parlant de ça ! Elles se racontent toujours des ragots sur vous...

Ace : Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

Shanks (prenant une voix chevrotante du style "caricature de personne âgée" et imitant à tour de rôle les vieilles dames) :

-"Tiens tiens tiens, mais c'est les petits fils de Garp !

- Oui, ceux qui sont devenus pirates.

- Quelle honte !

- Oh oui, ma chère, vous avez tout à fait raison.

- Et la jeune femme aux cheveux roux là, c'est la petite Rita.

- Oui, la petite-fille de cette pirate là... Lemon D... Flavia je crois...

- Oui oui, c'est bien ça.

- Si je ne me trompe, elle trainait toujours avec les petits Ace et Luffy quand ils étaient tout petits.

- C'est exact.

- Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà rencontré ses parents. Où habitait-elle déjà ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Elle est orpheline et vivait avec les petits Ace et Luffy.

- Moi, j'ai toujours trouvé ça malsain qu'une fille habite chez des garçons...

- Oh, ne m'en parlez pas ! Que de mauvaises habitudes à prendre !

- Et puis..."

Ace : Stop, on en a assez entendu !

Rita : Donc en fait, elles me prennent toujours pour une attardée, c'est ça ?

Luffy : Pourtant moi, je trouvais ça très bien quand Rita elle habitait chez nous...

Rita : Mais elles parlaient aussi de toi, Shanks.

Shanks : Ah oui ? Elles ont dit quoi ?

Rita (avec la même voix chevrotante que Shanks avait prise) : "Et ils trainaient toujours avec Shanks le roux, le pirate qui était resté un an ici. Une espèce de grand dadais qui ne pensait qu'à boire et à rigoler. Quelle honte !"

Shanks : Qu...quoi ?

Ace (mort de rire) : HA HA HA HA trop bien imité Rita ! HA HA HA HA !

Luffy (riant aussi) : GNI HI HI HI

Shanks : Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Rita : Oui très ^^.

Shanks (gromelant) : Grmbl (traduction : j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot)

Ace : Ha ha ha ha ! Rigoler comme ça m'a donné soif !

Luffy : A moi aussi. Makino ! A boire s'il te plait ! Et pas de la grenadine, hein ! On est grand maintenant et on veut du rhum !

Makino : Tout de suite ^^. Et pour vous, capitaine Shanks ?

Shanks (pensant) : (Ca me donne une idée...) Pour moi, ce sera un grand verre de rhum ! (chuchotant) Et un verre de grenadine avec s'il te plait.

Makino (surprise) : De... de quoi ?

Shanks : Chhhhut ! Plus doucement ! C'est possible d'avoir ça ?

Makino : O...oui oui, bien sûr.

Shanks : Merci !

Makino : Voici vos commandes !

Shanks (cachant le verre de grenadine avec son bras) : Hé hé hé merci Makino.

Ace et Luffy : Merciiiii !

Makino : De rien ^^'.

Luffy bu quelques gorgées de rhum et posa son verre devant lui. C'est le moment qu'attendait Shanks...

Shanks (montrant le côté de la taverne sans fenêtres du doigt en criant) : Oh regarde Luffy ! Un oiseau !

Luffy (tournant la tête) : Où ça ?

Shanks échangea alors le verre de Luffy contre celui de grenadine. Luffy, revenant à Shanks, n'y a vu que du feu.

Luffy : Tu t'es encore moqué de moi, Shanks !

Shanks : Mais non ! Je me suis trompé, c'est tout. Calme-toi en buvant un coup.

Luffy (prenant son verre, la tête toujours tournée vers Shanks) : Ouais, t'as raison. (buvant) Aaaaah, ça fait du bien !

Puis, constatant que le rhum avait un drôle de goût et remarquant enfin ce que contenait vraiment son verre, Luffy se leva et hurla sur Shanks.

Luffy : TU M'AS PIEGE ! COMMENT T'AS OSE ?

Shanks (mort de rire) : HA HA HA HA J'adore trop ce gamin HOU HOU HOU HA HA HAAA ! Deux fois que j'le piège HA HA ! Deux fois ! HA HA HA HA !

Luffy : Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

Makino : C'est l'heure du repaaas !

Luffy (se rasseyant) : Finalement, je crois que je vais rester...

Makino : Et comme c'est le soir de votre arrivée, je vous offre le dîner !

Ace : T'es trop sympa, Makino !

Luffy : Je t'adooooore !

Makino : ^^'

Shanks : Mais il n'est que 18H30 !

Makino : Je sais mais je suppose qu'après ce long voyage, vous devez être affamés !

Pipo : Elle a pas tort !

Ace : Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Makino : Je ne sais pas. J'ai engagé un cuisinier pour m'aider et il m'a dit qu'il ferait un plat de son pays. Je n'en sais pas plus, désolée.

Shanks : Et il vient d'où ?

Makino : Il est né dans une tribu Massaï.

NB : On pourrait dire que ce cuisinier est un Africain mais ce continent n'existe pas dans le monde de One Piece.

Luffy : Tant qu'il cuisine bien, ça me va !

Rita (à Makino) : En attendant que le repas soit prêt, je vais t'aider à mettre le couvert.

Makino : Non, je me...

Rita : Il n'y a pas de "non" qui tienne, je vais t'aider. On ira plus vite à deux !

Makino : Si tu insistes...

Rita : Luffy ! Va prévenir les autres qu'on mange à la taverne.

Luffy : Ok !

Rita et Makino mirent des assiettes sur toutes les tables rondes plus quatre sur le comptoir et apportèrent un grand bol (plutôt une bassine ^^) dehors pour Barbe Blanche. Pendant ce temps-là, le cuisinier passa entre les tables avec une grosse marmite et servit une bonne portion dans chaque assiette. Quand tout fut prêt, les pirates se mirent à table.

Luffy : Ooooh ! De la viande, j'adore !

Ace : Ca sent bon !

Luffy : A taaable !

Ils mangèrent tous avec entrain.

Sandy : Mmmmm, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas mauvais. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de sel et d'épices...

Kaku : Pour moi, il n'y a rien à ajouter. C'est trop bon !

Zorro : Moi, j'me demande ce que c'est, ces espèces de petits bâtons qui flottent dans la sauce...

Sandy : Ca doit donner du goût. Peut-être des brindilles de quelque plante aromatique de son pays...

Jabura (grimaçant dans son coin) : Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna...

Rita (au cuisinier) : Et c'est quoi, comme plat ?

Le cuisinier : Du cou de girafe aux pattes de sauterelle !

Kaku : DU QUOI ?

Zorro : Alors c'était ça, les petits bâtons noirs...

Chopper : Kaku ? Ca...ça va ?

Le visage de Kaku vira au vert et ce dernier se précipita dehors, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Ceux qui étaient au courant des pouvoirs spéciaux de Kaku n'avaient plus trop envie de toucher à leur assiette par compassion. En revanche, ça ne semblait pas déranger Jabura.

Jabura (exagérant) : Mmmm ! Succulent ! Délicieux ! Mes compliments au chef ! (reprenant une bouchée et parlant plus fort pour qu'on l'entende au dehors) La girafe, c'est super bon ! Pas vrai Kakuuu ?

Kaku (de dehors) : Monstre !

Jabura : Quoi ! C'est ta cousine qui est passée à la casserole ?

Rita : T'es vraiment pas sympa, Jabura ! (se lève et se dirige vers la sortie)

Chopper : Attend-moi ! Je viens avec toi !

Dehors, ils retrouvèrent Kaku assis sur un banc. Ce dernier avait l'air mal en point.

Kaku : Aaaaaah... J'ai mangé de la giraaaafe...

Rita (s'asseyant à côté de lui) : T'en fais pas pour ça, Kaku.

Kaku : Mais j'ai trouvé ça bon !

Rita : Tu ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Chopper : Ouais ! On t'aurait donné à manger de l'humain, ça aurait pu être pareil.

Kaku : Tu crois ?

Chopper : Bien sûr !

Rita : Et si tu demandes gentiment, je suis sûre qu'on voudra bien te donner autre chose à manger.

Kaku : Ok...

Le problème résolu, tout le monde fut content et mangea à sa faim. A la fin du repas, quelques uns sortirent...

Ace : Waaaaah ! C'était délicieux !

Luffy : Moi aussi j'ai trouvé bon !

Derrière eux...

Pipo : PAPAAAAAA !

Yasopp : Mon fiston ! Viens dans mes bras !

Pipo (se serrant contre son père) : Papaaaa ! Comme tu m'as manquéééé !

Yasopp : Toi aussi ! C'était dur de partir mais je voulais vraiment connaître l'aventure !

Pipo : Tu me raconteras tout ce que t'as fait, hein ?

Yasopp : Bien sûr ! Viens avec moi, je commence tout de suite.

Pipo : Ouaiiiis !

Rita : Ca fait plaisir de le voir comme ça.

Ace : Alors c'est lui, le fils dont Yasopp parlait tant !

Luffy : Hé ! J'ai une super idée ! Pourquoi on irait pas revoir notre maison ?

Ace : Super idée ! Mais... t'as la clef ?

Luffy : Ah ! Non...

Rita : Moi siii ^^.

Ace : Trop cool !

Luffy (en courant) : Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée !

Ace : Hey ! Attend !

Arrivés à leur ancienne maison...

Ace : C'est toi la poule mouillée, Luffy !

Luffy : C'est pas juste ! T'as triché !

Ace : Et toi pas, peut-être ? T'as vu comment tu m'as poussé dans le virage tout à l'heure ?

Rita : C'est pas le moment de vous disputer...

Barbe Banche : Alors c'est ici que tu habitais, Ace...

Ace : Comment es-tu arrivé si vite ?

Shanks : C'était moi le guide. Je voulais aussi revoir cette chère maison qui contient tellement de souvenirs ^^.

Ace : Ca cache quelque chose...

Rita ouvrit la porte et tout le monde rentra, à l'exception de Barbe Blanche (les maisons, ça devrait pas être si petit ! XD). Tout était comme s'ils n'étaient partis qu'hier, mis à part la couche de poussière qui recouvrait meubles et sol.

Luffy : Ca a pas changé...

Ace : Ca fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison...

Rita : Ensemble...

Cette douce atmosphère emplie de souvenirs fut soudainement brisée par Shanks. Ce dernier sortit de la chambre de Luffy avec à la main un bout de tissu pelucheux.

Shanks (agitant la petite couverture sous le nez de Luffy en prenant un ton moqueur) : Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta chambre, Luffy !

Luffy : Mon doudou ! Rend-moi ça, Shanks ! (essaye de le reprendre)

Shanks (esquivant le coup comme un torero) : Ha ha ha ! T'es pas un peu grand pour en avoir un ?

Rita : Shanks ! Rend-lui sa couverture !

Shanks : Pffff, t'es pas marrante, Rita !

Luffy (serrant son doudou contre lui) : Mon doudoooooou...

Barbe Blanche : Un pirate... qui a un doudou...

Shanks : C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ^^. (va continuer son expédition)

Ace : Franchement, Luffy... Y'a que toi pour avoir gardé ton doudou !

Shanks : Ah ouiiii ? Et c'est quoi ça ?

Shanks brandissait une petite peluche (représentant la forme maléfique de Rita) en arborant un sourire moqueur.

Ace prit la peluche des mains de Shanks et la lança sous le canapé.

Ace : Ca, c'est RIEN DU TOUT !

Rita (revenant de la cuisine et regardant par-terre, derrière le canapé) : Tiens ? (prit la peluche d'Ace) Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là !

Ace (pensant) : (J'l'ai lancée trop fort...)

Barbe Blanche : Et c'est quoi ?

Rita : C'est la peluche que j'avais faite pour Ace. Ca m'étonne qu'elle soit ici.

Shanks : C'est Ace qui vient juste de la lancer sous le canapé pour la planquer.

Rita : Pourquoi ?

Ace : (Tais-toi Shaaaanks...)

Shanks (sur un ton moqueur) : Parce que le petit Ace a honte de son doudooou ha ha ha !

Ace rougit de honte et baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux.

Barbe Blanche : Tu es trop grand pour avoir un doudou, Ace ! Si on apprenait ça !

Ace : Mais je pouvais pas la jeter ! C'est Rita qui l'avait faite rien que pour moi. On jette pas les cadeaux !

Shanks : J'me souviens que tu dormais tout le temps avec hé hé.

Ace : J'avais que dix ans !

Rita : Toujours à critiquer tout le monde... T'en a pas marre, Shanks ? Laisse-les respirer !

Shanks : Il faut bien quelqu'un pour ça ^^.

Rita : Bon, c'est l'heure de partir. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

Luffy : Ooooooh... Moi, je voulais qu'on reste dormir iciiii !

Ace : Ah ouaaaaiiis ! C'est une super idée ! (à Barbe Blanche) T'es d'accord ?

Barbe Blanche : Fais ce que tu veux.

Rita : Eh bien, je ne sais pas si...

Ace et Luffy (en même temps) : Ooooh s'teuplé s'teuplé s'teuplééééééé * !

NB : *contraction de "s'il te plait"

Rita : Bon... d'aaaaccord, on dort ici.

Ace et Luffy : YOUPIIIIIIIII !

Rita : Allez jouer dehors et revenez dans environ une heure.

Luffy : Ok ! Pas de problème !

Ace : T'es la meilleure, Rita !

Rita : ^^ (ils sont mignons) N'oubliez pas vos pyjamas, brosses à dents,...

Ace : T'en fais pas Rita ! On oubliera pas.

Shanks : Ca me fait penser que je dois retourner sur mon bateau.

Barbe Blanche : Moi aussi. J'écouterai l'histoire de l'arbre demain.

Rita : Aucun problème !

Une heure plus tard, quand Ace et Luffy revinrent avec leurs affaires, la maison sentait le propre et Rita les attendait, déjà en pyjama.

Luffy : Waaaah ! C'est toi qui a fait le ménage, Rita ?

Rita : Qui d'autre l'aurait fait à ma place ?

Ace : Mais il fallait nous le dire, on t'aurait aidée !

Rita : Allez vous coucher au lieu de raconter des bêtises ! Il faut vous reposer car demain, on devra préparer le terrain pour la Grande Fête du Nouvel An.

Ace et Luffy : Oooooh !

Rita : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Luffy : moi, je voulais que tu nous racontes des histoires !

Rita : T'es pas un peu grand pour ça, Luffy ?

Luffy : Nan !

Ace : Moi aussi, j'aime bien tes histoires, Rita...

Rita : Allez mettre vos pyjamas pendant que je cherche une histoire à vous raconter.

Ace et Luffy : Super !

Rita du raconter au moins cinq histoires avant qu'Ace et Luffy s'estiment prêts à aller au lit. Ils allèrent finalement se coucher à une heure assez tardive.

Luffy : Bonne nuit !

Ace : Bonne nuit Luffy ! Bonne nuit Rita !

Rita (allongée sur le canapé) : Bonne nuit ! Faites de beaux rêves !

Ace et Luffy : Toi aussi !

Puis ils s'endormirent. Ils avaient bien besoin de sommeil car la journée du lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos !


	11. Une nouvelle année commence part 3

**Chapitre huit : Une nouvelle année commence**

**Partie III**

Le lendemin matin (c'est-à-dire la veille du premier Janvier), nos trois amis se levèrent en pleine forme et petit-déjeunèrent d'oeufs au plat et de bacon préparés par Rita, assis autour de la grande table en chêne de la cuisine. Cette dernière portait une énorme tache brune sur un de ses bords depuis le jour où, il y a dix ans, Ace et Luffy s'étaient mis en tête d'aider Rita à faire... de la crème renversée !

Ace : Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mangé un petit-déjené comme ça ! Merci Rita !

Luffy (qui faisait plus de bruit en mangeant qu'un cochon truffier devant le filon du siècle) : MIAM SCRUNCH CROC MIAM chfé chuuupfer bjon ! CRUNCH CRUNCH SLURP MIAM ! (traduction : c'est super bon !)

Rita (rougit) : Merci...

Le repas fini, ils décidèrent d'aller au Thoussand Sunny pour décider du planning de la journée. Pendant qu'ils faisaient le chemin entre les deux endroits, Nami était allée boire une tasse de café au Party's Bar. Elle était accoudée au comptoir et discutait avec Johnny et Yosaku (qui étaient arrivés la veille avec Genzo et Nojiko) quand soudain...

Bepo (entrant dans la taverne) : Bonjour tout le monde !

Johnny et Yosaku : Un ours qui parle ?

Bepo (baissant la tête, honteux) : Désolééééééé !

Nami (plissant les yeux) : Tiens tiens tiens...Bepoooo...

Bepo (plissant aussi les yeux) : Namiiii...

Nami : Tu n'es pas avec ton capitaine ...?

Bepo : Non, pas cette fois.

Nami se retourna brusquement en pointant quelque chose devant elle du doigt et en poussant un grand " HA HAAA !" triomphal. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne derrière elle... Nami baissa son bras, toute étonnée de ne rien avoir à montrer du doigt.

Bepo (ricanant) : Il faudrait te faire soigner, ma pauvre Nami, parce que là, ça va plus du tout.

Nami : Mais...mais...

Johnny : Ca va pas, Nami ?

Yosaku : Pourquoi tu t'es retournée ? Il n'y avait personne derrière toi...

Nami (se parlant à elle-même) : C'est étrange... D'habitude, quand je parle de lui, il se glisse sournoisement derrière moi pour me faire sursauter. Mais là, il n'était pas derrière moi... (se retourne)

Trafalgar (le dos appuyé contre le bord du comptoir) : Eh ben non (smile).

Nami (faisant un bond d'au moins deux mètres de haut) : KYAAAAAAAAH !

Bepo : Ha ha ha ha ha (rire) ! Tu l'as encore eue, capitaine !

Nojiko : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Nami.

Trafalgar (souriant) : C'est vraiment trop facile de la piéger.

Nami (se remettant peu à peu) : Tu es méprisable...

Trafalgar : Ca fait au moins la trentième fois que tu me le dis, miss Nami...

Nami (se dirigeant vers la sortie, en colère) : J'me tire ! Cette taverne est vraiment mal fréquentée. Je retourne au bateau !

Johnny et Yosaku (n'y comprenant rien) : ?

Trafalgar : Ca lui passera (smile)

**Dehors ...**

Nami (marchant assez vite et ruminant ses pensées) : Non mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? On a pas idée de faire des blagues pareilles ! Si seulement je pouvais...

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Genzo et Nojiko.

Nojiko : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Nami.

Genzo (furieux) : Si quelqu'un t'as fait du mal, dis-le moi tout de suite et je m'en occuperai ! Tu peux compter sur moi !

Nojiko : Calme-toi, Genzo ^^. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Nami ?

Nami (vidant son sac avec force gestes colériques, la figure rouge de colère et criant) : Ce qui m'arrive ? Ce qui m'arrive ? C'est atroce ! Cet espèce de... de sale petit prétentieux de Trafalgar Law est à peine arrivé qu'il me pompe déjà mon air ! Il m'énerve ! J'en ai marre de ce sale con ! Si je pouvais, j'enfoncerai volontier mon poing dans sa sale tronche de cake ! Aah, comme ça me ferait du bien ! Mais il sait que je peux pas et il en profite ! Il me pourrit ma vie, se fiche de moi même sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, sourit tout le temps (ça me stresse !), s'arrange pour toujours faire tout mieux que moi et je suis sûre et certaine qu'il est juste derrière moi en train de m'écouter vociférer en souriant comme un âne !

Trafalgar : Tu commences à être habituée, miss Nami (smile)

Nami (après un hurlement de surprise) : D'où t'es encore derrière moi, toi ? Tu m'suis ou quoi !

Trafalgar : Tout à fait, miss Nami. Je te suivais (smile).

Nami : MAIS C'EST QU'IL AVOUE EN PLUS !

Bepo : Pourquoi on mentirai ? ^^

Nami (à Trafalgar Law) : Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suivais ?

Trafalgar : Bien sûr, miss Nami. J'étais allé à la taverne pour connaître le planning des préparatifs de la Grande Fête du Nouvel An avant de chercher le bateau de mister Chapeau de Paille. Et comme tu retournais à ton bateau, je t'ai suivie pour ne pas avoir à le chercher pendant des heures.

Nami : J'ai pas envie de te rendre service alors t'as pas intérêt à me suivre, compris ?

Trafalgar : Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, miss Nami.

Nami partit d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que Trafalgar Law venait de lui dire. Genzo et Nojiko la suivirent en courant.

Genzo : Attend-nous, Nami !

**Après leur départ...**

Trafalgar : On devrait suivre le mouvement, Bepo. Sinon, nous risquerions de perdre miss Nami.

Bepo : Ok capitaine !

Sur le Thoussand Sunny...

Nami (énervée, marmone) : M'énerve, ce sale type... J'en ai marre de lui...

Nojiko (arrivant derrière Nami) : Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe, Nami ?

Genzo : J'y comprend plus rien. C'était qui ce type ?

Rita (dont l'attention a été attirée par la discution) : Qu'est-ce que tu as, Nami ?

Nami passa devant Rita sans faire attention à elle. Rita tourna la tête vers Genzo et Nojiko, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle reçut en réponse fut un haussement d'épaules.

Rita : Alors Nami ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Nami : IL est là...

Rita : Qui ça "IL" ?

Nami (sur un ton empli de dégoût) : Trafalgar Law...

Rita (son visage s'éclairant et sa queue remuant) : C'est vrai ? (puis se reprenant) Euh...Je veux dire...enfin...

Nami : C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. D'ailleurs, il te cherche alors tu ferais mieux de courir le rejoindre.

Rita : Tu m'en veux pas...?

Nami : Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrai ? Même si je ne comprend pas ce qe tu lui trouves, tu es ma meilleure amie.

Rita : Merci !

Rita sauta par-dessus le bastingage et courut sur le port avec une joie non dissimulée.

Nami (la regardant s'éloigner) : Tssss... J'la comprendrai jamais...(à Genzo et Nojiko) Bon, puisque vous êtes là, que dites-vous d'une visite guidée du bateau ?

Genzo : Ok pour moi !

Nojiko : Je te suis, Nami.

Laissons de côté les émouvantes retrouvailles entre Rita et Trafalgar Law pour nous intéresser à ce qui se passe sur le Thoussand Sunny. Sur le pont arrière...

Zorro : Et voilà, la visite est terminée.

Johnny : Il est trop cool, ce bateau !

Yosaku : Ouais ! Vous avez de la chance !

Zorro : Je sais. Et en plus, on... qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ?

Ace et Luffy (mettant un doigt devant leur bouche) : Chhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Zorro (plus doucement) : Pourquoi est-ce que vous rasez le mur comme ça ?

Ace : On vient de...comment dire...

Luffy : On a un peu vidé le frigo...

Zorro : En clair, ça veut dire qu'on a plus rien à bouffer.

Ace : C'est ça, oui.

Luffy : Mais dis rien, s'teuplé ! Sinon, on va se faire pulvériser ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à trainer Ace hors de la cuisine alors j'veux pas que ça serve à rien !

Johnny : Il voulait pas partir ?

Luffy : Non, il s'est encore endormi !

On entendit des bruits de pas dans la cuisine, suivis d'un hurlement suraigu.

Luffy : Ca doit être Nami ! Pitié, Zorro, nous vend pas !

Ace : Si jamais elle nous chope, on est mal. C'est une furie, cette fille. (à son frère) Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la prendre dans ton équipage ?

Luffy : J'avais besoin d'une navigatrice et c'est la meilleure.

Ace (à Zorro) : Donc on compte sur toi pour rien dire, hein ?

Zorro : Ok...

**Dans la cuisine...**

Nami (hurlant presque) : Mais c'est pas possible ! Je m'en vais pendant CINQ MINUTES et cet idiot en profite pour dévaliser le frigo ! Pourtant, il y avait un cadenas...

Nojiko : Je crois que je l'ai retrouvé...

A ses pieds, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une flaque de métal fondu qui a refroidi, avec le reste d'un coin du cadenas au centre de la flaque.

Nami : Mais c'est qu'ils s'y sont mis à deux pour vider le frigo ! (ouvrant la porte pour sortir) Je jure que si jamais je les trouve, ça va barder !

Elle eut soudain un mouvement de surprise puis croisa les bras en souriant d'une manière particulièrement sadique. Juste devant elle, Ace et Luffy, qui tentaient une sortie discrète par le pont-avant, s'arrêtèrent net et arborèrent un sourire hypocrite.

Luffy : Hé hé... Coucou Nami...

Ace : Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Nami : Ca marche pas avec moi...

Ace et Luffy se raidirent soudain, avant de partir en courant, suivis par Nami.

Nami : REVENEZ ICI, BANDE DE GOINFRES !

Ace : Cours, petit frère !

Luffy : Je fais qu'çaaaaa !

Nami : Ace ! Tu me dois un cadenas tout neuf ! Et la moitié du frigo !

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Les deux frères, ne l'ayant pas vue, tournèrent au coin de la rue. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne les avait pas suivis, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

Ace : On l'a semée...

Luffy : C'est bizarre... D'habitude, elle abandonne pas si vite.

Ace : Cette fois, elle devait être fatiguée.

Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils se trompaient... Nami repartit vers le bateau, toute joyeuse à l'idée de la part qu'elle allait se tailler dans les trésors de Barbe Blanche quand elle lui dirait que le capitaine de la deuxième flotte de son armada avait pillé son frigo et réduit son cadenas en bouillie. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plutôt calmement. Puis arriva dix-sept heures, l'heure de préparer le terrain pour la Grande Fête. La soirée du réveillon se passerait sur un grand terrain vague. Nami s'était autoproclamée "organisatrice de la Grande Fête", c'est-à-dire chef de chantier. Les tables furent montées assez rapidement et les cuisiniers s'affairaient en cuisine sous la direction de Zeff au pied rouge (ce dernier était venu pour revoir son petit protégé). Déjà, les pirates et les civils affluaient pour donner un coup de main. Allons voir du côté de Pipo, Ace et Rita. Ces trois-là étaient chargé de fixer des guirlandes sur les arbres et venaient de finir leur travail. Ils s'apprêtaient donc à descendre de leur échafaudage.

Pipo (étirant ses bras endoloris) : Waaaah ! C'est bon d'avoir fini !

Le problème, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, Ace passait à côté de lui, les bras chargés de guirlandes non utilisées. Pipo, en s'étirant, l'avait poussé. Ace perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Rita avant de chuter dans le vide.

Pipo : OUPS !

Ace et Rita : GYAAAAAAAAAH !

Heureusement, une des guirlandes s'était entourée autour du bout d'un des poteaux qui retenaient la planche de l'échafaudage. Ace et Rita, ligotés par les guirlandes, s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres du sol et restèrent pendus la tête en bas.

Rita : C'est pas vrai...

Ace : Je suis désolé, Rita...

Rita : C'est pas ta faute, Ace.

Shanks, qui passait par là en compagnie de Barbe Blanche, ne manqua pas de les repérer.

Ace : Oh non...

Rita : Pas lui...

Shanks : HA HA HA HA (rire) ! Regardez-moi ça !

Rita : C'est pas drôle, Shanks !

Shanks : Oooh si hi hi hi hi !

Barbe Blanche : Et on peut savoir comment vous vous êtes saucissonés, tous les deux ?

Ace : C'est une longue histoire...

Pipo (prenant une posture héroïque du haut de l'échafaudage) : Ne vous inquiétez pas car le grand capitaine Pipo va vous sauver !

Sur ce, Pipo commença à démêler la guirlande enroulée autour du poteau et qui retenait Ace et Rita en l'air.

Ace et Rita : Non, Pipo, ne fais pas...!

Trop tard. La guirlande fut démêlée et les deux pirates tombèrent lourdement à terre.

Rita : Je vais le tuer, celui-là...

Pipo (qui ne l'avait pas entendue) : Non, ne me remerciez pas. C'était mon devoir de vous secourir.

Shanks : Hahahaha trop fort !

Ace et Rita s'agitaient de plus en plus, tirant ou poussant les guirlandes mais rien à faire : ils étaient ficelés ensemble.

Ace : Non mais quelle idée de faire des guirlandes aussi solides ! Et pas moyen de les enflammer !

Rita : Pipo m'a dit que c'était des guirlandes de sa fabrication : indestructibles et ignifugées.

Shanks : En attendant, vous êtes coincés hé hé hé.

Rita se transforma en lionne et essaya de griffer Shanks.

Rita : GRAOR !

Shanks esquiva de justesse et Rita s'étala lourdement sur le sol, freinée par Ace.

Rita : T'as de la chance que Ace soit attaché à moi parce que sinon, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau.

Barbe Blanche : Hé hé hé.

Rita : On va essayer de se relever. Ok, Ace ?

Ace : Ok !

Shanks : Ha ha ha j'veux voir ça !

Au bout de nombreuses tentatives, Ace et Rita réussirent finalement à se relever.

Shanks : Ha ha ha dommage que vous ayez réussi hi hi hi ! On se marrait bien !

Rita : La ferme, Shanks ! (à Ace) Bon, on va aller chercher de l'aide alors avance. Et surtout, ne marche pas sur la...

Trop tard. Ace mit malencontreusement le pied sur le bout de guirlande qui trainait par terre et s'étala de tout son long en entraînant Rita dans sa chute.

Rita : ... guirlande...

Ace : Oups !

Shanks : HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA ! (rire)

Laissons à présent Ace et Rita chercher de l'aide et partons du côté de Luffy et Zorro. Nami leur avait confié une des plus dures tâches, qui consistait à dresser les poteaux en fer auxquels devaient être attachés des cordes à lampions. Ils devaient donc soulever le poteau grâce à un mécanisme similaire à celui avec lequel on remonte manuelement l'ancre d'un bateau.

Luffy : Pfff c'est fatiguaaaaaant ! Je veux mangeeeeeer !

Zorro : Tais-toi et pousse, Luffy... C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça !

Luffy : Moi, j'voulais pas travailler !

Zorro : Y'a quand même un truc que je voudrai bien savoir...

Luffy : Ah bon ? Quoi ?

Zorro (hurlant sur Kidd et Law) : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA, VOUS ?

Kidd et Trafalgar Law étaient allongés sur des chaises longues à quelques pas de Luffy et Zorro. Kidd sirotait un cocktail et Bepo agitait un immense éventail fait de plumes d'autruche pour faire du vent à son capitaine.

Zorro : Vous vous croyez où ?

Kidd : Sur un chantier, évidemment.

Luffy : C'est pas juste ! Vous vous la coulez douce pendant que nous, on travaille !

Zorro : On est crevés !

Trafalgar : En effet. Rien que de vous regarder, je suis épuisé.

Luffy et Zorro : ON S'EN FOUT !

Kidd : Hey, Bepo ! Viens un peu par là, je sens pas le vent que tu fais.

Trafalgar : Je ne te permet pas de donner des ordres à Bepo, mister Eustass ! Il fait partie de mon équipage !

Bepo : En plus, j'ai pas du tout envie de t'obéir, Kidd !

Nami (une veine battant sur sa tempe et ses yeux lançant des éclairs, à Kidd et Law) : Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?

Trafalgar : On se repose, miss Nami.

Nami : Je vois ça... Donc je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire de PLIER VOTRE PETIT MATERIEL ET D'ALLER AIDER LES AUTRES SUR-LE-CHAMP !

Sa performance vocale était telle que les chaises longues se renversèrent, emportant Kidd et Trafalgar Law au passage.

Nami : Kidd ! J'aimerai que tu plantes les poteaux en fer dans le sol, s'il te plait. Je pense que ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi grâce à tes pouvoirs magnétiques. Zorro, tu vas avec Kaku car il a besoin d'aide pour monter la scène.

Zorro : Mais... et les types de la Galley-la-Compagnie ? Il s avaient dit qu'ils viendraient !

Nami : Ils ne sont pas encore là. Et comme il faut être dans les temps, tu vas aider Kaku ! Il peut pas le faire tout seul !

Zorro : Ok...

Nami : Et toi, Trafalgar, tu vas monter la grande pile de caisses en bois avec Bepo.

Kidd se mit à planter les poteaux en sifflotant pour montrer avec quelle facilité il faisait ça (on ne perd jamais une bonne occasion de se vanter ^^) et Zorro partit aider Kaku. Mais Nami n'en avait pas encore fini car Trafalgar Law et Bepo n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Nami : Eh bien, Trafalgar ? Je crois t'avoir donné de quoi t'occuper alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Trafalgar : Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, miss Nami. je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant (smile).

Nami : Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en fiche de ce que tu aimes ou pas. Le principal, c'est que tu me montes cette pile de caisses !

Bepo : Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Le capitaine t'as dit qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir d'ordres de ta part !

Nami : Toi, l'ours, tu te la ferme ! Les ours, c'est pas sensé parler !

Bepo (déprime) : Désolééééé !

Trafalgar : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Bepo. Et surtout pas devant elle. Finalement, je veux bien aller monter cette pile de caisses... pour le fun (smile).

Nami (pensant) : (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoi m'inventer ? Je crains le pire...)

Nojiko : Namiiiii !

Nami : Genzo ! Nojiko ! Vous êtes venus aider ?

Genzo : Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Nojiko : Alors, que devons-nous faire ?

Nami : Voyons vooir... Les poteaux, c'est fait... Les lampions, c'est fait... Les bougies, c'est en cours... La pile de caisses, pareil...

Genzo : Ah bon ? Pourtant, je ne vois rien...

Nami se retourna soudain et vit qu'en effet, personne ne s'occupait de la pile de caisses.

Nami (hurlant vers la réserve de caisses) : ET ALORS ? ON SE BOUGE ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! ELLE VA PAS SE MONTER TOUTE SEULE, CETTE PILE !

Bepo, terrorisé par ce soudain accès de colère, se mit à faire des aller-retour en courant pour déposer les caisses à leur emplacement final.

Nami : LAW ! Ca te tuerai d'aider Bepo ?

Trafalgar, une caisse dans les mains, se dirigea calmement vers l'emplacement des caisses (NB : ici, le terme "calmement" signifie qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé à destination quand Bepo a fait deux aller-retour).

Nami (exaspérée) : C'est ça, Trafalgar... Si tu passais la seconde, on aurait peut-être fini pour l'an prochain !

A ces mots, Trafalgar réduisit sa vitesse de moitié en arborant un sourire narquois.

Nami : Ouuuuu qu'il m'énerve !

Du côté d'Ace et Rita...

Rita : Y'a rien à faire...

Ace : On est bel et bien ligotés ensemble pour le reste de la soirée...

Shanks (chuchotant à Ace) : Ce qui ne doit pas te déplaire ^^.

Ace : La ferme !

Shanks : Hin hin hin

Chopper (tirant sur les guirlandes) : Alooors... Si je tire sur celle-là, puis sur celle-ci, est-ce que ça fait quelque chose ?

Ace et Rita : Nan.

Chopper (tirant sur d'autres) : Et là ?

Ace : Toujours rien.

Shanks : Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester planté là. A plus taaard hé hé hé !

Ace : Tsss...

Chopper : Vous en faites pas. Je sens que là, c'est la bonne !

Raté. Les guirlandes sur lesquelles il tira resserrèrent les autres.

Chopper : J'y comprend plus rien...

Doctorine : Wouhooou ! Choppeeeeer !

Chopper (se retournant joyeusement, une guirlande tendue dans la patte) : Doctoriiiiine ! Daltoooooon !

Dalton : Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Chopper.

Chopper, surexcité, lâcha la corde qu'il avait dans la patte pour se précipiter vers Dalton et le docteur Kureha. Cela eut pour effet de resserrer les guirlandes enroulées autour des cous de Rita et Ace.

Chopper (qui n'avait rien vu) : Doctoriiiiiiiine !

Doctorine : Ca fait plaisir de voir que t'es en forme, mon p'tit Chopper !

Dalton (regardant derrière Chopper) : Euh... Chopper...

Chopper : Oui ?

Dalton : Tu devrais te retourner...

Chopper se retourna et vit Ace et Rita, le visage teinté de bleu à cause du manque d'air, pointer leur gorge avec des mouvements rapides.

Chopper (terrifié) : AAAAAAACE ! RITAAAAAA !

Chopper se précipita vers les deux pirates et tira sur quelques guirlandes pour libérer leurs gorges. pour une fois, il réussit son coup. Ace et Rita prirent une grande inspiration.

Ace (se tenant la gorge) : Oulà... J'ai bien cru...que j'allais...y passer...

Rita (reprenant son souffle) : Moi...aussi...

Chopper : Oooooh chui désolééééé !

Rita : C'est pas grave, Chopper. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Dalton : Donc si je comprend bien, vous êtes coincés et vous n'arrivez pas à vous libérer.

Rita : C'est ça.

Dalton : Quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'amusais souvent à faire des casse-tête. Je peux essayer de vous libérer.

Rita (une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux) : Vous feriez vraiment ça ?

Dalton : Bien sûr !

En deux temps trois mouvements, Dalton réussit à les libérer.

Chopper : Waaah ! Trop fort !

Dalton : Oh c'était rien du tout !

Rita : Merci infiniment ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être ficelée ! Et maintenant, vengence...

Rita se transforma en lionne et partit au triple galop.

Ace : Aaaah ! Enfin libre !

Doctorine : Mais dis-moi, jeune homme... Tu ne serais pas celui qui cherchait Luffy ?

Ace : Oui, c'est moi.

Dalton : Alors c'est toi, Ace ?

Ace : Oui.

Doctorine : Donc tu vas pouvoir nous...

Pipo : Ace ! Ace !

Ace : Quoi ?

Pipo : Viens avec moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ace (à Dalton et Doctorine) : Désolé mais je suis appelé ailleurs. Un autre fois peut-être...

Pendant ce temps, Rita arriva jusqu'à Shanks. Ce dernier, en train de discuter avec Silvers Rayleigh, ne la vit venir qu'au dernier moment.

Rayleigh : Shanks, quelque chose me dit que tu ferais mieux de courir...

Shanks : Pourquoi ?

Rita (rugissant) : SHANKS GRAAAAAAAOOOOOOORRRRRR !

Shanks : WTF ? Oo

Shanks courrut se réfugier dans un buisson. Mais Rita, l'ayant repéré, se jeta aussi dans le buisson. On entendit alors des bruits de coups, de tissu déchiré, des hurlements,...

Shanks (sortant en rampant du buisson) : Pi...tié... sauvez-m...oi...

Rita (accrochant ses griffes au T-shirt de Shanks) : Pas si viiite !

Shanks : Oh non...

Rita le rammena dans le buisson et la bataille reprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressortit du buisson et redevienne humaine.

Rita (arborant un air satisfait et sadique) : Voilà, c'est fait...

Rayleigh eut alors la curiosité d'aller voir l'état de son ancien disciple. Mais à peine eut-il écarté les branches du buisson qu'il les remit rapidement en place en détournant la tête.

Rayleigh : Ooouuuh... c'est pas beau à voir... Que quelqu'un appelle le petit renne au nez bleu et vite...


	12. Une nouvelle année commence part 4

**Chapitre huit : Une nouvelle année commence !**

**Partie IV**

Pendant que Chopper arrivait en catastrophe sur les lieux du massacre, Rita partit aider Trafalgar Law à monter la pile de caisse...

Rita : A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas trop avancé depuis tout à l'heure.

Trafalgar Law : Non. Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres donc je fais tout pour énerver cette sale peste de miss Nami. De toute façon, je suis capable de monter cette pile en cinq secondes maximum donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

Rita : C'est vrai que Nami peut être pénible parfois mais je pense qu'on devrait quand même monter la pile le plus vite possible, au cas où.

Trafalgar Law (réfléchissant) : Mmmm... C'est envisageable, en effet... Dis, Petit Chaton, ça te dérange si je te laisse commencer la pile toute seule ? J'ai quelque chose à faire avant et je ne pense pas pouvoir construire cette pile sans l'avoir fait.

Rita : Bien sûr, aucun problème ! Vas-y ^^

Trafalgar Law (arborant son célèbre sourire mystérieux) : Merci, Petit Chaton. Je reviens dès que possible. Tu viens avec moi, Bepo ?

Bepo : D'accord, Capitaine !

**Après une petite demie-heure...**

Nami (tournant la tête vers la drôle de barricade faite avec des caisses en bois s'élevant quelques mètres plus loin) : Mais... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers cet étrange mur, derrière lequel s'élevaient des exclamations admiratives. Mais si elle n'avait pas été si pressée, elle aurait entendu ce que Trafalgar Law (car vous vous doutez bien que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça) et serait restée à l'écart...

**Derrière le mur...**

Bepo : Super, Capitaine ! Tu es très fort !

Piment : Génial !

Oignon : Trop cool !

Carotte : Encore ! Encore !

Trafalgar Law : Merci, merci. Et maintenant, voici le tour de magie final : la femme coupée en deux !

Nami (quelque peu en colère) : Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce... (surprise) O_o

Trafalgar Law : "Room"

Nami (regardant la zone transparente qui se formait autour d'elle et de Law) : Qu'est-ce que...!

Trafalgar Law dégaina son sabre et trancha Nami en deux.

Nami (tombant à terre et regardant les deux parties séparées de son corps) : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

Le petit public ne prêtait aucune attention à ses cris, trop occupé à applaudir à tout rompre.

Piment : Ca, c'est trop cool !

Oignon : Et elle parle encore !

Bepo : Hi hi hi ^^

Carotte : J'ai jamais vu ça ! C'est incroyable !

Trafalgar Law (saluant son public) : Merci, merci. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de faire mieux.

Nami (après que les trois gamins soient partis) : LAW ! RECOLLE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Trafalgar Law (souriant) : Hors de question, miss Nami.

Nami : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Trafalgar Law : A mon avis, tu n'es pas très bien placée pour me menacer, miss Nami ^^

Nami : GRRR

Trafalgar Law : Bon, c'est pas tout , mais j'ai une pile à construire, moi. Au revoir, miss Nami ^^

Nami (le voyant partir, tendit un bras vers lui) : Hey ! HEY ! Me laisse pas comme ça ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Attend ! ATTEEEEND !

Trop tard. Dommage ^^. Bon, voyons ce qui s'est passé du côté de Rita pendant tout ce temps... Cette pauvre Rita qui se tue à monter la pile de caisses pour qu'elle soit détruite deux minutes plus tard (notamment par un ballon de foot, une poutre mal contrôlée, un coup de poing - signé Luffy - mal placé, ... et j'en passe !).

Rita (essouflée mais contente) : Ouf ! J'ai fini de construire cette fichue pile de caisses ! Maintenant, repos !

A trois mètres de là, une installation des plus inquiétantes se dressait en plein dans le paysage. En effet, il y avait là deux énormes emplificateurs reliés à une table de réglage derrière laquelle Pipo et Cocofox étaient installés. Ace était en train de relier une guitare électrique aux emplis.

Pipo : T'es prêt, Ace ?

Ace (la guitare en bandoulière) : Ouais, c'est bon !

Rita : Euh, tu sais, Ace... Cette expérience ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Ace : Mais non ! T'as pas à t'inquiéter, Rita ! C'est sans risques !

Rita (peu convaincue) : Mouais... Je vais tâcher de m'éloigner quand même un peu et de bien me boucher les oreilles...

Pipo : C'est ok pour cette fois ?

Ace : Ouais, j'suis prêt !

Pipo (mettant tous les boutons de la table au maximum) : C'est partiiii !

Rita (se bouchant les oreilles) : Je n'aime pas trop le bourdonnement que produit ce machin...

Ace leva son médiator bien haut à la manière d'un guitariste fou et gratta violemment les cordes de la guitare. Je ne préfère pas savoir le nombre de décibels qui sortit des deux monstrueux emplis... Toujours est-il que cette puissante déferlante sonore réussit à soulever Ace de terre et à l'envoyer valser à trois mètres de là, en plein sur (vous l'avez deviné) la pile de caisses.

Rita (courant vers feu-la pile de caisses, affolée) : ACE !

Elle retira toutes les caisses tombées sur Ace. Ce dernier se dégagea et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Rita (inquiète) : Ca va ?

Ace : WOUHOU ! C'était d'enfer !

Pipo (les cheveux en pétard et les yeux exorbités) : Wow... Ca décoiffe légèrement... Faudra que je revoie les réglages de ces emplis...

Cocofox (complètement abruti) : Côt...

Rita : Et ma pile qui est encore détruite ! Je n'en peux plus !

Ace : Oh mince ! Pardon, Rita, je suis désolé...

Rita (d'un air triste) : C'est pas grave... Je crois que je vais aller dire à Nami que j'abandonne...

Et en parlant de Nami, la voilà en train de chercher Trafalgar Law. Elle a réussi à trouver une grosse ceinture qu'elle a serrée autour de sa taille pour recoller temporairement ses deux moitiés. Et maintenant, elle se dirige vers l'entrée de la fête, profondément en colère.

Oignon : Waaah ! T'as réussi à te recoller toute seule ?

Nami (d'un ton méchamment ironique) : Oui, et je porte cette ceinture pour faire joli !

Oignon, terrorisé, courrut se cacher derrière ses deux autres amis.

Genzo : Comment ça, "recollée" ? Pourquoi tu portes ce truc ?

Nami (qui avait enfin repéré Trafalgar Law) : AH TE VOILA, TOI ! Tu vas me recoller et tout de suite ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! En plus, cette ceinture est horriblement moche et je veux pas me promener comme ça toute la soirée !

Trafalgar Law : Ok, miss Nami.

Nami : Je le savais ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Tu fais tout pour me faire... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Trafalgar Law : J'ai dit que je voulais bien te "recoller", miss Nami.

Nami : Euh... Eh bien... Euh... Ok, recolle-moi alors !

Trafalgar Law : "Room"

La zone apparut et Trafalgar Law passa sa main devant Nami. Puis il fit disparaitre la zone.

Nami (clignant des yeux) : Et c'est tout ?

Trafalgar Law : Et c'est tout.

Zorro (adossé à un poteau) : C'était trop facile...

Nami : Quoi donc ?

Zorro : Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien fait du tout. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'obéir à un ordre.

Nami : N'importe quoi ! Je vais te prouver que je suis en un seul morceau !

Sur ce, elle déboucla sa ceinture. Et, miracle ! Les deux moitiés de son corps restèrent ensemble !

Zorro (surpris) : Tiens donc !

Nami : Je te l'avais dit ! XP

Soudain, Trafalgar Law s'avança vers Nami, un sourire qui en dit long aux lèvres.

Nami : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, toi ?

Trafalgar Law tendit un doigt vers Nami et appuya sur son front. La partie haute du corps de Nami se détacha alors de ses jambes et tomba en arrière. Nami tenta vainement de se restabiliser avec force moulinets de bras. Ce qui ne changea pas la loi de la gravité. Le haut de son corps tomba lourdement à terre, suivi de près par ses jambes.

Zorro (hilare) : Je le savais ! HA HA HA !

Nami : LAW ! ESPECE DE SALE PETIT CON ! C'était du bluff, hein ?

Trafalgar Law : C'était trop tentant, miss Nami. ^^

Bepo : HA HA HA HA ! Bien joué, Capitaine ! Elle a rien vu venir ! HA HA HA !

Nami : Répare ça tout de suite !

Trafalgar Law : Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres

Nami : JE M'EN FICHE !

Trafalgar Law : Ecoute, je le ferai volontiers, miss Nami, mais...

Nami : Mais QUOI ?

Trafalgar Law : J'ai la flemme.

Nami : ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'AS TROUVE COMME EXCUSE ?

Trafalgar Law : C'est déjà pas mal ^^.

Nami : Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Trafalgar Law : Ce que je veux de plus ? Mmmm... Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de jouer les chefs, miss Nami. Ca commence à me soûler que tu donnes des ordres à tout le monde, comme si tu étais leur capitaine.

Nami : Mais...mais... Bon d'accord... (De toute façon, les préparatifs sont bientôt finis et chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire donc je peux bien faire ça).

Trafalgar Law : C'EST BON ! ELLE A CAPITULE !

On entendit alors un grand "YEEEEHAAAAA !" et chacun se hâta de finir son travail avant de partir rejoindre son équipage pour se préparer pour la Grande Fête du Nouvel An.

**A bord du Thoussand Sunny, dans la chambre des filles ...**

Nami (devant le miroir, admirant sa nouvelle robe) : Aaaah ! Je suis bien mieux en une seul morceau. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux Rita, tu ne me sortiras pas de l'esprit que Law est vraiment un sale type !

Rita : Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit...

Robin (étincellante dans sa robe longue violette) : Vous êtes prêtes ? La fête va bientôt commencer.

Nami : Oui, c'est bon, je suis pr... AAAAAAAAAH !

Rita : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Nami : Enfin Rita ! Tu ne peux pas aller à la fête habillée comme ça !

Rita : Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant ce que je porte pratiquement tous les jours...

Nami : JUSTEMENT !

Robin : ^^'

Nami : Tu vas m'enlever ça tout de suite et enfiler une robe !

Rita : Mais je déteste mettre des robes !

Nami : Ne discute pas avec moi ! C'est pourtant joli, les robes ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elles ?

Rita : Je préfère ne pas en parler...

(NB : après ce qu'Ace lui a fait quand ils étaient gamins, faut pas trop s'étonner XD)

Nami : Eh bien puisque tu n'as pas d'excuses valables, tu fais ce que je te dis, sinoooon...!

Rita : Sinon quoi ?

Nami prit alors son air machiavélique du genre "essaie-de-passer-la-porte-pour-voir". Rita sentit que ce n'était pas trop le moment de prendre des risques inutiles. Elle alla donc enfiler la seule robe qu'elle possédait et partit à la fête en compagnie de Nami et Robin.

Pendant ce temps, la fête avait déjà commencé...

Luffy (en train de se goinfrer au buffet et de parler en même temps) : Momf pfou miam crunch PFTRO BFOOOOOOON ! (traduction : trop booooon !)

Les autres pirates (pensent) : C'est quoi ce malade...

Ace (accompagnant Luffy dans sa "petite" tournée gastronomique) : Miam miam crunch DELICHIEUX ! Mes compljimchents au chff ! (traduction : mes compliments au chef)

Les autres pirates (pensent) : Et lui, il est encore pire... Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir manger...?

**Du côté de Pipo ...**

Pipo (en train de se goinfrer des pancakes que Ace et Luffy ont bien voulu laisser) : Et c'est ainsi que j'ai terrassé le terrible et monstrueusement gigantesque Panekaykeuh (mais bien sûr, Pipo...).

Son public (admiratif) : Waaaah capitaine Pipoooooo ! Ce que vous êtes foooooort !

Chopper : Si seulement je pouvais être aussi fort et courageux que toi, Pipo !

Pipo (le regardant d'un air "toi-aussi-tu-y-arriveras-un-jour-mon-fils") : Ne t'en fais pas, Chopper. Vu que je t'aime bien, je vais t'entraîner pour faire de toi... quelqu'un qui me ressemble. Parce que bien sûr, personne ne peut être moi hé hé hé.

Chopper (des étoiles dans les yeux) : Oooooh TROP COOL !

Du côté de Nami, Rita et Robin...

Nami (à Rita) : Bon... Cette robe n'est pas la mieux que j'ai pu voir mais c'est déjà mieux que tes habits de tous les jours.

Robin : De plus, tu n'en as qu'une et elle n'est déjà pas si mal que ça ^^

Rita : Moui... Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans une robe...

Nami : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

**Du côté de Shanks ...**

Barbe Blanche : Et dis-moi, Poil de carotte, quand est-ce que tu comptes me dire pourquoi le Maire de ce village en veut tant à Ace et sa copine ?

Shanks : Le Maire ? Ace et Rita ? Ah oui ! Tu veux parler des coups de cane qu'il leur donne ? Et arrête de m'appeler "Poil de Carotte", ça m'énerve !

Barbe Blanche : D'accord, Poil de Carotte. Alors, tu m'expliques ?

Shanks : (Incorrigible vieillard...) Ok... C'était quand ils étaient petits, ils devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans. Garp était venu pour les entraîner, eux et Luffy, à devenir forts pour faire de bons Marines. Ace et Rita devaient s'entraîner au vol à dos de dragon. Rita devait faire le dragon et Ace montait sur son dos. Bien sûr, comme Garp trouvait que son lieutenant était trop gentil avec eux, il avait décidé de les entraîner lui-même.

Marco : Pauvres gosses...^^

Shanks : Oui, pauvres gosses. Déjà qu'à l'époque, Ace arrivait à peine à tenir assis sur le dos de Rita, je te dis pas comme il a souffert avec Garp. Et Rita aussi d'ailleurs. Cette fois-ci, il avait élancé son super-aigle (NB : même chose que les super-moineaux et les super-colverts sauf que c'est un aigle) à la vitesse maximale et les avait percuté de plein fouet. Ace n'avait rien eu car Rita l'avait protégé du choc. Mais ce n'est pas terminé. En effet, ils ont été progetés tellement loin qu'ils sont allés percuter de plein fouet le seul arbre centenaire du village, réduisant son imposante taille d'un tiers, avant d'entamer une chute d'une trentaine de mètres de haut (c'est grand, un arbre centenaire).

Barbe Blanche : Eh bien... Dire qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants... Je comprends maintenant comment Ace fait pour résister à des chocs d'une puissance très élevée.

Shanks : Ouais et en plus de tomber, comme ils étaient près du tronc de l'arbre, ils se sont pris toutes les branches au passage. Arrivés en bas, ils ne bougeaient presque plus et hurlaient de douleur. Ils étaient couverts de sang. Résultat : plusieurs côtes cassées, un bras pour Ace et une jambe pour Rita dans le plâtre et de multiples plaies et bleus. Mais ils étaient vivants.

Jaws : Heureusement. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance...

Shanks : En effet. Mais comme d'habitude, il faut dire. Et le pire, c'est que Garp n'avait aucun remord !  
>Barbe Blanche : Ca ne m'étonne guère...<p>

Shanks : De plus (comme si ces pauvres gamins n'en avaient pas assez avec leurs blessures), le Maire était furieux que son arbre centenaire ait été rabotté. Il veut donc leur faire payer en les frappant quatre-cent fois du plat de sa canne.

Ace : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Shanks : Du jour où Rita et toi vous êtes pris l'arbre centenaire.

Ace : Ah oui. Ca rammène de douloureux souvenirs à la surface... Au fait, je cherche Rita. Elle devrait déjà être là car tout l'équipage de Luffy est présent. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue par hasard ?

Barbe Blanche : Tu parles de ta copine aux cheveux rouges ? Non, désolé gamin, je ne l'ai pas vue.

Shanks : Moi non pl... Ah tiens, la voilà qui arrive avec ses amies ! Mais... mais elle porte une ROBE !

Barbe Blanche : Et alors ?

Shanks : HA HA HA elle porte une robe HA HAAAAA ! Elle a pas peur ! N'est-ce pas, Ace ?

Ace baissa son chapeau devant ses yeux pour cacher la honte qui lui rougit le visage.

Marco : Ca va pas, Ace ?

Rita (qui était arrivée à leur hauteur) : Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire, Shanks ?

Shanks : On ne te voie pas souvent en robe ha ha ha. Tu es bien courageuse, avec une certaine personne qui rôde dans les parages ha ha ha ha haaaaa !

Rita : Imbécile...

Ace (essayant de rattraper sa bêtise vieille de dix ans) : Euh Rita...tu...tu... hé hé hé... tu es... très en beauté, ce soir. J'adore ta robe hé hé...

Rita : Oh, merci beaucoup, Ace ^^

Shanks : Pas la peine d'essayer d'effacer le passé, Ace. On sait tous que ta bêtise est indélébile ! HA HA HA HA HAAA HA ! AIE ! Mais ça va pas !

Rita (qui venait de faire pousser une belle bosse ronde sur la tête de Shanks, prenant un ton ironique) : Oh, je t'ai fait mal peut-être ?

Shanks : Non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! (je pensais pas qu'elle frappait aussi fort...) Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Rita : Parce que Ace, LUI au moins, il essaie de se rattraper !

Sur ce, Rita partit rejoindre Nami et Robin en arborant un air renfrogné.

Shanks : Aïe... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ace (à Shanks) : Na na na naa ! ^^

La fête battit son plein jusqu'à l'aube et tout n'était que chansons, rires et danse. Le lendemain matin... euh je veux dire après-midi (on a du mal à se lever tôt quand on se couche à six heures du matin) sur le Thoussand Sunny...

Zorro (à Johnny et Yosaku) : Merci de vous être proposés pour nous aider à nous réapprovisionner avant le départ.

Johnny (peinant à porter une lourde caisse de nourriture) : De...de rien Zorro. OUF ! C'est...tout...naturel.

Yosaku (posant un tonneau de rhum sur le pont) : Pfiou ! Il était temps !

Johnny voulut l'imiter mais Zorro l'en empêcha.

Zorro : Pas si vite, Johnny. La nourriture doit être rangée dans la cuisine.

Johnny : T-T

Zorro : Courage, Johnny ! Ce n'est pas une petite caisse de nourriture qui...

Il fut soudainement interrompu par un énorme bruit d'explosion, suivi de l'echo d'une course effrénée et de cris venant de l'intérieur du bateau et se rapprochant petit à petit.

Pipo (ouvrant à la volée la porte de la cuisine) : PITIE KAKU ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! NOOOOON !

Kaku : Reviens ici, sale vandale !

Pipo : Au s'cours, Zorroooo ! Le laisse pas m'attrapeeeeeer !

Kaku : Trois fois ! Trois fois que je répare la cloison de ton atelier ! J'ai mis deux semaines à la réparer cette fois-ci et toi, tu me l'exploses en DEUX SECONDES !

Pipo (se cachant derrière un tonneau) : Pitiéééé ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

Kaku (se mettant de l'autre côté du tonneau) : Tu fais JAMAIS exprès !

Pipo courut vers la cuisine et claqua la porte, juste avant que les outils que Kaku venait de lancer ne se plantent dans le bois.

Kaku : Et en plus, j'ai abîmé une porte à cause de lui.

Zorro : Bizarre que tu ne l'aies pas attrapé.

Kaku : Je voulais juste lui faire peur. Si j'avais vraiment voulu l'avoir, je l'aurai eu.

Zorro : Je m'en doute. Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut aller déposer ces caisses dans la cuisine. Ce sont les dernières.

Johnny : Encore heureux !

**Dans la cuisine ...**

Johnny : Où faut-il les poser ?

Zorro : On doit les poser i... qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, vous deux ?

Luffy et Rita étaient en train de décorer la nappe et un gros gâteau à l'aspect bien crémeux était posé au centre de la table.

Rita : Comme tu peux le voir, nous préparons la fête d'anniversaire d'Ace.

Luffy : Ouais ! Car aujourd'hui, c'est le premier janvier et donc son anniversaire !

Zorro : Ah tiens, je ne savais pas !

Rita : Maintenant, si ^^. Et on se dépêche de tout préparer avant qu'il n'arrive.

Luffy : Voilà, tout est prêt ! Maintenant, on se cache et on attend qu'il arrive !

Rita : Attend, Luffy ! Comment va-t-il savoir qu'il faut qu'il vienne ici ? Il faut d'abord lui écrire un message. Et ce sera Cocofox qui ira le lui porter.

Bien évidemment, tout se passa comme on l'avait prévu. Ace vint à la fête et ils passèrent tous un très bon moment.

_Cheshire Vampire : Et comme je le lui avait promis, je souhaite un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE en retard à Ace !_

_Ace : MERCIIIIII ! ENFIN !_

_Cheshire Vampire : Je te l'avais promis ^^_


	13. Les vacances à la neige

**Chapitre neuf : Les vacances à la neige**

Le Thoussand Sunny avançait fièrement et sûrement vers l'île des cerisiers, île hivernale où se trouve le royaume de Sakura. Luffy avait décidé qu'il voulait aller en vacances à la neige et quoi comme meilleur endroit que l'île natale de Chopper ? Quand les berges enneigées apparurent enfin à la vue, Luffy ne tint plus en place.

Luffy : On arrive ! On arrive ! Je vois la neige ! Il y en a partout ! Oooooh je veux qu'on accoste tout de suiiiiiiite !

Rita : Calme-toi Luffy et met ta veste ! Il fait très froid.

En effet...

Luffy : BRRRRR ça caille !

Nami : ... (affligée)

Rita eut juste le temps de faire mettre sa veste à Luffy car le Thoussand Sunny accosta et ce dernier plongea tête la première dans la neige.

Luffy : Wouhou c'est trop cool !

Chopper (ému) : Mon île natale... Je vais enfin revoir Doctorine, YOUHOUU (plongea lui aussi dans la neige) !

Les Mugiwaras mirent pied à terre (enfin je veux dire "à neige") et marchèrent sur la berge pour se dégourdir les jambes en attendant les habitants de Bighorn, leur village d'accueil.

Passage de la lettre du roi Dalton (flashback) :

**"[...] et les habitants de Bighorn, le village où j'habite, vous ont réservé un chalet exprès pour votre séjour."**

Soudain, on entendit un grand "wooshhh" suivi d'un "GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !".

Nami : C'était quoi ?

Zorro : KAKU !

Rita : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Zorro : Je marchais tranquillement à côté de Kaku quand tout à coup il a disparut sous la neige. Maintenant, il est dans ce trou...

Soudain, sorti de derrière les buissons...

Trappeur : WOUUUUUHOOUUUUUU !

Nami : Hein ?

Trappeur : Mon piège à ours a fonctionné ! J'en ai capturé un !

Rita : Euh, sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur le trappeur, ce n'est pas un ours que vous avez pris...

Trappeur : Pas un ours ? Pas un ours ? Sachez, jeune fille, qu'il n'y a que des ours qui tombent dans les pièges à ours !

Johnny : Alors, vous en avez eu un ?

Yosaku : Il doit être gros...

Zorro : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ?

Johnny : On est en vacances !

Yosaku : Et comme on savait que Luffy allait venir ici, on s'est dit que nous aussi, on allait passer nos vacances ici.

Sandy : Dites surtout que vous n'arriviez pas à sortir de Grandline et que vous vous retrouvez coincés ici. (- voir le chapitre six : "A la recherche du trésor perdu du capitaine John")

Johnny : Eh biiieeeen... C'est pas tout à fait faux maaais...

Luffy : Pas la peine de vous justifier hi hi. L'important, c'est que vous soyez là !

Zorro : Et vous faisiez quoi avant qu'on arrive ?

Johnny : On apprend la chasse à l'ours !

Zorro : Ben vous feriez mieux de changer de prof...

Trappeur (regardant au fond du trou) : Voyons voir ce que nous avons là...

Kaku (se transformant en girafe, plaqua son museau contre le nez du trappeur) : Dites donc vous ! Ça vous amuse, de creuser des trous partout ? Quelqu'un pourrait se blesser en tombant !

****Johnny et Yosaku : HEEEEEEEEEIN ! UNE GIRAFE ?

Trappeur (subjugué) : Impossible...

Kaku : Ben si, vous voyez bien ! Je suis tombé dans un de vos stupides trous !

Trappeur : J'ai découvert une nouvelle espèce d'ours ! A moi la gloire !

Kaku (les yeux comme deux ronds de flan) : Qu...quoi ?

Johnny : Attendez... Vous rigolez ?

Trappeur : S'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle je ne plaisante, c'est bien la chasse ! (regardant Kaku) Je baptise désormais cette nouvelle espèce "ours-girafe".

Kaku : Je suis pas un ours, je suis une girafe ! Une girafe !

Trappeur (sortant un carnet et un stylo de sa poche pour prendre des notes) : L'ours-girafe est doté d'une extraordinaire capacité... Il est capable de parler ! C'est une incroyable découverte que je viens de faire là...

Kaku (un peu irrité) : Bon, puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir m'écouter, je vais vous prouver que je ne suis PAS un ours.

Sur ce, il redevint humain et se posta devant le trappeur sous les yeux ébahis de Johnny et Yosaku (ils s'émerveillent toujours pour un rien XD).

Kaku (d'un air de défi) : Alooors ?

Trappeur (prenant toujours des notes) : Non seulement il parle mais il est aussi polymorphe ! Incroyable, incroyable...

Kaku : Soit ce type est sérieux, soit il se paye ma tête...

Trappeur (parti dans un soliloque sur sa gloire) : ...et mon nom reviendra dans les bouches des plus éminents trappeurs !

Sandy : Je crois qu'il est sérieux.

Pipo : Ça fait peur...

Johnny : Et si on retournait au village ?

Yosaku : Oui ! Comme ça vous aurez le temps de visiter le chalet avant le dîner !

Luffy et Chopper : Ouaaaaais !

Les Mugiwaras et leur ménagerie (Cerbère, Folk et Cocofox) prirent la direction du chalet en compagnie de Johnny et Yosaku. Kaku était toujours suivi par le trappeur. Ce dernier mettait en application sa "super technique de camouflage", qui consistait à prendre une branche d'arbre feuillu dans chaque main et de se cacher derrière. Kaku, exaspéré, se retourna brusquement.

Kaku (énervé) : Vous allez arrêter de me suivre, vous ! J'en ai marre à la fin !

Trappeur (se couchant lentement dans la neige) : Faisons le mort. Qui sait de quoi un ours-girafe en colère est capable...

Kaku (se frappant la tête du plat de sa main) : Tsss, y'a rien à en tirer !

Arrivés au village de Bighorn, ils furent accueillis par le roi Dalton en personne. Comme vous le savez sans doute (mais il n'est jamais mauvais de se raffraichir la mémoire ^^), quand Dalton est devenu roi, il n'a pas voulu aller s'installer dans le château, préférant rester dans son village.

Dalton : Luffy ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

Luffy : Dalton !

Un habitant de Bighorn : Hey ! Pour toi ce sera "roi Dalton" !

Dalton : Laissez, ce n'est pas grave. Alors, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Nami : Oui, nous avons eu de la chance !

Kaku : Sauf moi ! Il y a un trappeur qui me suis depuis notre arrivée et il ne veut pas me lâcher !

Dalton : Ah oui ! Il s'agit de notre vieux trappeur. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Habitant de Bighorn : Non non, je vais m'en occuper mon roi ! (au trappeur) Toi, viens par ici ! (il amena le trappeur récalcitrant loin du petit groupe)

Dalton : Désolé pour ce petit inconvénient. Je tâcherai de lui parler. Laissez-moi vous conduire au chalet. Là-bas, nous pourrons discuter au chaud et attendre le docteur Kureha. D'autres pirates sont déjà arrivés et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils comptaient parmi vos amis.

Robin : J'avais remarqué que d'autres bateaux étaient ancrés quand nous sommes arrivés. Je n'ai pas fait attention à leurs drapeaux. Il me tarde de savoir de qui il s'agit.

Chopper : Et je vais pouvoir revoir Doctoriiiiine !

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'au chalet, où les attendaient Shanks le Roux et Ace.

Rita : AAAACE ! Je suis trop contente de te voir !

Luffy : Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

Ace : Salut Rita ! Coucou petit frère ^^ ! Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

****Luffy et Rita se jetèrent sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Ils roulèrent tous les trois dans la neige.

Ace : Hé hé doucement ! Je sais que je vous ai manqué mais tout de même !

Rita : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ^^ !

Luffy : Et puis maintenant, on va pouvoir passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble !

Shanks : Toujours fourrés ensemble, vous trois !

Luffy : Shanks !

Shanks : Lui-même. Alors, contents de me revoir ?

Luffy : Ouaiiiis !

Rita : Au sec... euh ouaaais... (peu convaincue)

Shanks : Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ^^

Luffy : Cool !

Rita (à Ace) : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un peu peur...

Ace : Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Robin : Je vois que vous êtes là aussi, Barbe Blanche.

En effet, Barbe Blanche avait fait amener son fauteuil près du chalet et était assis dedans, encadré par ses appareils médicaux et Joz et Marco.

Barbe Blanche (à Robin) : J'me suis dit que l'air de la montagne allait me faire le plus grand bien. Et puis Ace avait très envie de revoir son petit frère et son amie.

Ace : Tout à fait !

Dalton : Maintenant, veuillez tous me suivre s'il vous plait. je vais vous faire une visite guidée.

Doctorine : Pas sans moi !

Le lapin des neiges du docteur Kureha atterrit près des pirates, faisant voler un gros paquet de neige.

Doctorine (descendant du lapin) : Alors les jeunes ! Ca boume ?

Chopper : DOCTORINE !

Doctorine : Chopper ! Comment va mon renne préféré ?

****Chopper (s'accrochant à une des jambes du docteur) : Doctoriiiiine !

Doctorine : Bon, on la fait cette visite ? En marchant, on pourra discuter. Je suis sûre que vous avez des tas de choses à raconter.

Rita : Vous n'avez pas idée !

Le chalet était très grand et comportait deux niveaux (normal : il faut de la place pour accueillir tant de pirates ^^). Il y avait une grande salle à manger munie d'un bar, un salon avec des fauteuils moelleux, deux grandes salles de bain (une pour les filles et une pour les garçons) avec plusieurs cabines de douche et deux couloirs formant un T avec des portes numérotées de 90 à 126 (cherchez pas pour les numéros, c'est comme ça !) tout le long des murs.  
><em><em>

_**NB : Les chambres à numéro pair comportent des lits double tandis que les chambres à numéro impair comportent des lits simples.**_

**A la fin de la visite...**

Dalton : La salle à manger est à votre disposition, ce qui veut dire que les cuisiniers de chaque équipage se partageront les tâches culinaires. Le garde-manger est très bien garni (éclair de convoitise dans les yeux de Ace et Luffy) et le bar contient les meilleures boissons de toute l'île. Il y a même de l'alcool de prune (Doctorine arbora une expression intéressée). Y-a-t-il autre chose à ajouter... Ah oui ! Les chambres numérotées de 90 à 106 sont réservées aux filles et les chambres numérotées de 107 à 126 sont pour les garçons. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à me consulter. Au revoir et bon séjour !

Les pirates : MERCI !

Peu après le départ de Dalton, quatre membres des Heart Pirates ainsi que leur capitaine, vinrent se joindre aux autres (pour la plus grande joie de Rita). Le dîner servi et dévoré (en grande partie par Ace et Luffy XD), les pirates s'attribuèrent les chambres et allèrent se coucher aux petites heures de la nuit. Ace, qu'on avait abandonné endormi dans son assiette, a eu le dernier choix, c'est-à-dire le choix entre les chambres 107, 108 et 109. Voici ce que la répartition des chambres a donné (liste non exhaustive) :

101, 102 et 103 : Infirmières de Barbe Blanche  
>104 : Nami<br>105 : Robin  
>106 : Rita<br>107 : Portgas D Ace  
>108 : Luffy<p>

109 : Chopper  
>114, 115 et 116 : Les trois autres Heart Pirates<br>117 : Bepo  
>118 : Trafalgar Law<br>119 : Shanks  
>120 : Ben Beckman<br>121 : Lucky Roux  
>122 : Marco<br>123 : Barbe Blanche  
>124 : Joz<p>

Le lendemain matin, après un solide petit déjeuner (enfin solide... façon de parler puisque Ace et Luffy s'étaient réveillés avant tout le monde et avaient englouti les trois quart des plats ^^) et un petit tour sur les pistes, tous les habitants du chalet profitaient du beau temps sur la terrasse.

Luffy : Hey Shanks ! Si on faisait un concours de bonhomme de neige ?

Shanks : Non, c'est idiot.

Luffy : Mais...

Rita : Shanks qui refuse de faire un bonhomme de neige ? T'as perdu ton âme d'enfant, vieux ? ^^

Shanks : Non, c'est juste que je trouve ça idiot de faire un concours de bonhomme de neige alors que tout le monde sait que je vais gagner ^^.

Rita : Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur de perdre.

Shanks : Alors là, même pas vrai !

Rita (sur un ton de défi) : Alors prouve-le.

Shanks : Pfff même pas la peine. De toute façon, les concours, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère faire des bonshommes de neige pour m'amuser, c'est tout...

Rita : Mais bien sûr...

Shanks (histoire de couper court la conversation) : Bon, on le fait, ce bonhomme de neige, Luffy.

Luffy : YAHOU !

Une heure plus tard, Shanks et Luffy avaient déjà fini leur bonhomme de neige. Il était énorme et Shanks n'arrêtait pas d'en faire le tour histoire « de mieux admirer son génie ». Soudain, Ace arriva et vit le bonhomme de neige.

Ace (s'approchant du bonhomme de neige) : Waaah trop cool !

Shanks (lui barrant la route et faisant mine de protéger le bonhomme de neige) : Je t'interdis de t'approcher à moins de trois mètres de cette merveille !

Ace : Pourquoi !

Shanks : Tu risques de le faire fondre !

Ace : Comme si je ne savais pas contrôler mes pouvoirs !

Shanks : Maladroit comme tu es, je crains le pire pour ce bonhomme de neige !

Ace (s'en allant en grommelant) : Mgn mgn pas juste mgn gn jamais le droit de rien faire grmbl mgn...

Rita (qui passait par-là) : Ça ne va pas Ace ?

Ace : Shanks ne veut pas que j'approche « sa précieuse merveille des neiges » de peur que je la fasse fondre. Comme si je ne contrôlais pas mes pouvoirs !

Rita : Approche, j'ai une idée.

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ace : Super idée ! Machiavélique mais drôlement bien pensé.

Marco (après qu'Ace fut parti) : Juste par curiosité, tu lui as dit quoi ?

Rita (mystérieuse) : Tu verras bien ^^.

**Un peu plus tard ...**

Shanks (encore planté devant le bonhomme de neige) : Aaah je ne me lasse pas d'admirer cette sculpture digne des plus grands.

Luffy : Ouais, il est trop cool !

Soudain, Ace arriva, passa à côté du bonhomme de neige et fit exprès de trébucher.

Ace (sur un ton ironique) : Oups ! Oh quel maladroit !

Shanks : WTF ? Oo

Mais trop tard. Ace était déjà tombé sur le bonhomme de neige et ce dernier fondit dans un gros nuage de vapeur.

Shanks (s'agenouillant à côté du bonhomme de neige – enfin de ce qu'il en restait, c'est-à-dire une grosse flaque) : Nooooon hon hoooon ! Pourquooooooi ! Ma merveille ! Mon magnifique bonhomme de neige, que j'ai mis des heures à faire ! Parti en fumée en même pas dix secondes !

Ace : Mince alors, c'est pas de chance ^^

Shanks : Sombre crétin ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher ! Tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis s... (réfléchissant un instant) Et en plus, je suis sûr que t'as pas pensé à cette connerie tout seul ! Rita ! (pointant un index accusateur vers elle).

Rita (allongée sur une chaise longue) : Comment ! Tu OSES m'accuser ? Je te signale que je n'ai pas bougé de cette chaise longue quand ton bonhomme de neige a fondu, alors ne commence pas à m'attaquer sans raison !

Shanks : Je t'ai vue lui chuchoter un truc à l'oreille ! Tu es aussi coupable que lui !

Rita : Et comment peux-tu prouver que je lui ai bien soufflé cette idée ? J'ai très bien pu lui dire autre chose.

Luffy : C'est vrai ça, Shanks. Comment t'en es sûr ?

Shanks (plus trop sûr de lui) : Eh bien... euh... D'accord vous avez gagné !

Quand Shanks se fut assez éloigné, Ace alla vers Rita et frappa dans la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Marco (en souriant) : Vous êtes vraiment des sales gosses...

Ace et Rita (arborant un grand sourire) : Et fiers de l'être !

**Le soir venu...**

Le repas touchait à sa fin et il ne restait plus rien dans les assiettes, ainsi que dans le garde-manger (on ne se demande pas « à qui la faute ? »).

Luffy : Aaaah c'était bien bon ! Mais il manque encore le dessert !

Zorro : Ça te dit quelque chose, le mot « rassasié » ?

Sandy (en réponse à Luffy) : Pour le dessert, j'ai préparé de la pâte à crêpes.

Shanks : Hey, ça vous dirait, une tournée de crêpes « spécial Shanks » ?

Rita : Oh non, pitié pas ça...

Chopper : C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

Shanks : Tu ne connais pas les crêpes « spécial Shanks » ? Mais c'est un manque terrible ! Il faut remédier à ça tout de suite !

Ace : Pauvre Chopper... Il ne sait pas à quel danger il s'expose...

Shanks (se tournant vers les deux jeunes pirates) : Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? On médit sur mes crêpes ?

Rita : C'est juste qu'avec Ace, on se souvient très bien des fois où tu as fait des crêpes. Et chaque fois ça s'est mal terminé.

Ace : Même très mal terminé...

Shanks : Arrêtez de dire des bêtises. (se levant) Je vais de ce pas vous prouver le contraire.

Shanks se leva, alla chercher la pâte à crêpes et se plaça derrière les fourneaux, qui étaient dans la salle à manger.

Rita (à Sandy) : Et toi, tu le laisses faire !

Sandy : Bah, qu'est-ce que ça nous coûte ? J'ai fait plusieurs saladiers de pâte à crêpe en prévision de l'appétit gargantuesque de Luffy donc ce n'est pas grave si il utilise celui-là.

Rita : Je t'aurai prévenu...

C'est alors que Shanks sortit une bouteille de rhum et des allumettes.

Barbe Blanche : Dis-moi, Poil de Carotte, tu comptes faire quoi avec cette bouteille de rhum ?

Shanks : Les crêpes « spécial Shanks » sont TOUJOURS flambées.

Ace : C'est justement ça qui nous inquiète...

Shanks ne prêta aucune attention aux propos d'Ace et commença sa préparation. Comme par miracle, il arriva sans dommages jusqu'au moment de flamber la crêpe. Il alluma une allumette et l'approcha de la poêle. Une énorme flamme s'alluma dans la poêle et carbonisa le visage de Shanks en même temps que la crêpe.

Rita : Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'on flambait les andouilles.

Marco (plié de rire) : Ha ha ha ! T'es vraiment un manchot, Shanks ! (se rattrapant vite fait en voyant le regard noir que lui lança le pirate roux) Enfin, façon de parler hé hé...

Shanks : Ne vous inquiétez pas, la première est toujours ratée ^^'. (poussant de côté le rhum et les allumettes histoire de renoncer aux crêpes flambées) Je recommence.

Cependant, après qu'une bonne dizaine d'ovnis comestibles aient atterri un peu partout dans la pièce (y comprit sur la tête des pirates, à présent tous réfugiés sous la table), Sandy décida de prendre les choses en main. Shanks, ravalant sa fierté, alla s'asseoir avec les autres et mangea quand même de bon cœur les crêpes de Sandy.

Fatigué après une journée entière passée à jouer dans la neige, à dévaler des pistes à fond et à survivre à la soirée crêpes, c'est d'un pas lent et les yeux mis-clos qu'Ace se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivé devant la chambre 107, il sortit sa clé de sa poche et l'introduit dans la serrure. Curieusement, la clé ne fonctionnait pas.

Ace (pour lui-même) : Tiens ? Pourquoi ça ne tourne pas, ce truc ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

Ace (toujours pour lui-même) : Je pensais pourtant avoir fermé cette porte à clé. Sans doute la fatigue...

Ace entra dans la chambre, se dévêtit, posa ses affaires sur une chaise, se coucha dans le lit et s'endormit.

**Quelques instants plus tard...**

Ace se retourna et sentit quelque chose face à côté de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva face à … Rita ? Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et …

**Dans le chalet...**

Deux longs hurlements surpris et terrifiés se firent entendre dans tout le chalet. Heureusement pour les deux personnes à l'origine de ces performances vocales, les trois quarts des pirates étaient soit trop bourrés, soit endormis trop profondément (soit les deux) pour les entendre.

**Dans la chambre 107... heu pardon ! 106...**

Ace (paniqué) : Ri... Rita ! Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit !

Rita (à moitié sous le choc et à moitié en colère) : C'est plutôt à TOI de me dire ce que tu fais dans MON lit !

Ace (bredouillant) : M... mais... je ne suis pas dans la chambre 107...?

Rita : Non, ici tu es dans la chambre 106 !

Ace : Merde alors !

Rita : Ah ça, tu peux le dire !

Ace (désespéré) : Je... j'étais fatigué et... j'ai pas vu le... le numéro et...

Rita (ayant repris son calme) : Pas la peine de te justifier. Je me doute que tu n'es pas arrivé ici en toute conscience. Mais tu ferais mieux de repartir.

Ace (choqué) : Pourquoi ? (se reprenant vite fait) Euh enfin je veux dire...

Rita : Il vaut mieux que tu partes car si jamais quelqu'un nous a entendu (et c'est fort probable) et vient ici, il pourrait se poser des questions...

Ace : Ah oui je... ok, je m'en vais !

Trop tard...

Luffy (qui avait passé sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte) : Ca va, Rita ? Je t'ai entendu crier, alors... (apercevant Ace dans le lit à côté de Rita) ACE ! J'Y CROIS PAS !

Ace et Rita (pensant) : Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il croit qu'on a...

Luffy : Ace, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu allais dormir avec Rita, comme quand on était petits ? Avant, on dormait tous les trois ensemble des fois ! Tu m'as rien dit parce que tu voulais te garder Rita pour toi tout seul, hein ? Avoue !

Ace et Rita (se regardant d'un air dépité qui faisait très bien passer le message sans avoir besoin de parler) : Heureusement qu'il est con...

Rita : Ne t'inquiète pas, Luffy, Ace était juste venu me parler de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il s'apprêtait justement à repartir, N'EST-CE PAS, Ace ?

Ace : Heu... Ah oui ! Oui, oui, je... je partais justement, hé hé (sort du lit et passe la porte vite fait). Bonne nuit, hé hé...

Rita : Va te coucher, Luffy. Demain, on a une longue journée qui nous attend donc il faut que tu sois en forme.

Luffy : Ok ! Bonne nuit, Rita !

Rita : Bonne nuit, Luffy !

**Dans le couloir, peu après que Luffy soit reparti se coucher...**

Ace marchait dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire repérer.

Ace : Doooucement... Ne réveiller personne...

Mais une porte s'ouvrit et...

Shanks (sur un ton mielleux) / Bonsooir, Ace. C'est une belle nuit pour se balader, n'est-ce pas ?

Ace : Ah, euh... Oui, oui, excellente ! Hé hé...

Shanks : Et quelle est la raison d'une telle promenade dans les couloirs ?

Ace : Eh bien jeee... (trouve une excuse, viiiiiiite ! ah ça y est ! ) je n'arrivais pas à dormir, voilà ! Alors j'ai euh... décidé de faire une petite promenade nocturne en attendant le sommeil ^^'.

Shanks (d'un ton de requin qui sent qu'il a acculé sa proie) : En caleçon ?

Ace (pensant) : Merde ! J'étais tellement paniqué que j'ai oublié mes vêtements dans la chambre de Rita ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer de plausible ? (à Shanks) Je... j'avais chaud hé hé ^^' (et voilà, c'est raté...)

Shanks : Toi ? Avoir chaud ? Laisse-moi rire ! Avoue, je t'ai vu à l'instant sortir de la chambre de Rita. Tu lui a enfin déclaré ta flamme, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi (ha ha ha que je suis drôle !) et vous avez tous les deux franchi le pas et...

Ace (qui commençait à rougir – et ce n'est pas à cause de la chaleur) : Nan ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Shanks : C'est ce que répondent tous ceux qui se font prendre sur le fait.

Ace : Oui mais là, c'est VRAIMENT pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Shanks : Alors vas-y, raconte, mais j'espère pour toi que tua s une bonne explication pour... (désigne le caleçon d'Ace du doigt) ça.

Ace lui raconta donc toute l'affaire. Mais face à la mine sceptique de Shanks...

Ace : Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas...

Shanks : Pas le moins du monde ^^. Bonne nuit, Don Juan, et à demaiiiiin matiiiin ^^. (ferme la porte)

Ace : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... (repars vers sa chambre) Mais qu'est-ce que je fais faire maintenant... T-T

Shanks (re-ouvrant la porte et prenant un air mystérieux) : Demaiiiiin matiiiiiiin... (referme la porte)

Ace (abasourdi) : Mais il est complètement fêlé, ce type...

Ace rentra dans sa chambre et s'écroula de fatigue et de désespoir sur son lit. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et...

Shanks (juste à côté du lit) : Demaiiiiiin matiiiiiiiin...

Ace : Shanks.

Shanks : Oui ?

Ace : T'es lourd.

Shanks : …

**Donc le lendemain matin ^^...**

Ace (qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit) arriva difficilement jusqu'à la table du petit déjeuné. Il s'assit devant son bol et commença à manger quand...

Marco (qui avait bien dormi, LUI) : Salut, Ace ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

Ace : Eh bien...

Shanks (répondant à sa place) : Oh, oui, il a passé une TRRRRRÈS TRÈS bonne nuit, n'est-ce pas, Ace ?

Ace (marmonnant entre ses dents) : Lfrmeshnnnks... (traduction : la ferme, Shanks)

Luffy : Ah ouais ! Vous savez ce qu'il a fait, hier soir ? Il a mmmmgglllfblllll !

Ace (qui maintenait la tête de Luffy dans son bol de chocolat) : Mais de rien, petit frère ^^. Je sais que tu aimes le chocolat donc je t'aide à le boire !

Luffy : Mmmmmmmflllbbbblllllluuuu !

Ace : Mais inutile de me remercier, c'est naturel !

Rita (pensant) : Pitoyable... (à Ace) Ace, un conseil, retire ta main sinon tu vas le noyer.

Ace retire sa main.

Luffy : UUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH (respiration du rescapé de la noyade)

Marco : Et donc ? Qu'a fait Ace cette nuit ?

Shanks : Eh bien, figure-toi que... MOUF !

Ace (qui venait d'enfoncer magistralement un énorme pain au chocolat dans la bouche de Shanks) : J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu regardais ce pain au chocolat et j'ai décidé de te le donner ^^.

Shanks : Mmmouuuuuugggrfffff !

Ace (se levant de table et sortant du chalet) : De rien, c'est naturel ! (claque la porte)

Marco (à Rita) : Il était drôlement bizarre, ce matin. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

Rita : C'est mieux que tu ne saches rien, crois-moi...

Après une longue semaine de vacances mouvementées à la neige (je sais, c'est une énorme ellipse, mais je n'ai plus d'idées X3), il est temps pour nos amis de reprendre la mer vers de nouvelles aventures !


	14. Vampire night

**Petit point de compréhension**** : Il se passe des choses étranges sur l'île de Darkisland, île jumelle de Kuraigana (île où sont situées les ruines de Shikkearu). On dit que certains pirates capturés ont été ammenés sur cette île. Ace doit s'infiltrer sur l'île pour ensuite dire ce qu'il s'y passe à Barbe Blanche. Luffy et son équipage ont insisté pour l'accompagner.**

**Chapitre dix : Vampire night**

_**Darkisland ; dans les couloirs de Shadowscastel ********* ; la nuit **_

Une ombre se faufila discrètement au coin d'un mur. Elle continua silencieusement son chemin le long du couloir pour finalement se glisser sans bruit derrière le jeune homme au long nez et le petit renne humanoïde terrifiés.

Rita (murmurant à l'oreille de Pipo) : Pipo ! Je crois qu'on devrait...

Pipo (se mettant à genoux) : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Noooooon pitiéééé !

Chopper (pleurant en joignant les mains) : Je suis innoceeeent ! Ne me mangez paaaaas !

Rita : Chuuuut ! C'est moi, Rita ! Ne criez pas si fort, on pourrait vous entendre.

Pipo : Ne surgis pas comme ça derrière les gens ! C'est ta faute si on a crié !

Zorro (adossé au mur) : Vous êtes vraiment pas doués...

Luffy : Tu voulais nous dire quoi ?

Rita : Je disais qu'il faudrait se préparer à partir car Ace va bientôt revenir.

Comme si il avait entendu Rita, Ace sortit par le mur dans une grande explosion et percuta le mur d'en face.

Rita et Zorro : O_o

Luffy : AAAAAAAACEE !

Chopper : Oh nooooooon ! Que quelqu'un appelle un médecin viiiiite ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est MOI le médecin ! (courant vers le tas de décombres sous lequel Ace était enfoui) Poussez-vous, faites place !

Chopper se transforma en renne et commença à enlever les morceaux de mur tombés sur Ace avec ses bois. Quand il y parvint, il prit le pauvre garçon complètement sonné par les épaules et commença à le secouer assez violemment.

Chopper : Ace ! Répond-moi, Ace ! AAACE !

Ace (reprenant à moitié ses esprits) : Gnééé keskisspass ?

Luffy et Rita (contents) : Ace !

Chopper : Ace ! Ça va ? T'as mal ?

Ace (encore à moitié sonné) : Tu m'as réveillé. J'étais en train de faire un très beau rêve. Je me trouvais dans une grande prairie verte et ensoleillée avec des fleurs partout... et puis il y avait cette lumière au bout du tunnel... Bonne nuit !

Ace replongea dans l'inconscience.

Chopper : AAAAAAAAAAHH !

Rita : AAACE !

Chopper (reprenant Ace par les épaules) : Ace ! Écoute-moi bien ! Surtout ne t'approche pas de la lumière !

Luffy : BOUHOUHOOOUUU Ace va mouriiiiiiiiiiiir !

Rita (tout aussi paniquée que Luffy) : Mais non, Luffy, il ne va pas mourir ! Oh tiens, j'ai une idée !

Chopper : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as comme idée, Rita ?

Rita : Écarte-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Chopper s'écarta. Rita s'approcha d'Ace et cria "Ace ! A table ! ". L'effet fut immédiat.

Ace (se redressant d'un coup, une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux) : Y'a quoi à manger ?

Rita : Pour l'instant, manger n'est pas le plus important. Tu as fait beaucoup de bruit en sortant de la salle. Il faut fuir au plus vite.

Zorro : J'entends les gardes qui arrivent. Ils ont bien pris leur temps quand même...

Pipo : On a pas le temps de fuiiiiiir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faiiiire !

Luffy : Vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

Zorro (arborant son fameux sourire sadique) : Moi aussi. Ça va me dérouiller un peu les muscles.

**_Quelques secondes plus tard..._**

Luffy (contemplant le magnifique tas de Marines qu'il venait de faire avec l'aide de Zorro) : Gni hi hi ! Ils sont amusants, ces Marines ^^

Zorro : Oui, ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'ils ne font pas le poids face à nous.

Rita : C'est bien beau tout ça mais il ne faudrait pas rester ici plus longtemps au cas où leurs copains auraient l'idée de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Pipo : C'est vrai, elle a raison (courage, fuyons).

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Ace leur raconta en détail ce qu'il avait appris.

Ace : D'après ce que j'ai compris en fouillant dans les dossiers du lieutenant, ils travaillent sur un projet top secret nommé "projet Werewolf" et ont besoin de cobayes pour tester un certain produit qu'ils appellent le "WV3". Je n'en sais pas plus. Pour ça, il faudrait que j'aille dans le bureau du colonel.

Rita : C'est risqué...

Ace : Oui mais je dois récupérer ces informations pour Barbe Blanche. Je pars devant. Attendez-moi à l'abri.

Zorro : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

Ace : Non ça ira. A plusieurs, on risquerait d'être repérés.

Rita : Si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici deux heures, on part à ta recherche, quoi que tu puisses en dire.

Ace : D'accord A plus tard !

**_Deux heures plus tard..._**

Pipo : Ace n'est toujours pas là Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bon sang !

Rita : Je pars à sa recherche

Luffy : Je viens aussi !

Rita : Non, Luffy. Tu imagines ce qu'il se passerait si jamais tu étais capturé. Non, je préfère y aller moi-même.

Luffy : Ok mais tu reviens vite hein ? Et avec Ace !

Rita : Promis ^^

Rita marchait silencieusement le long des innombrables couloirs du château. "Mais où peut-il bien être ?". Soudain, elle entendit du bruit venant de l'autre bout du couloir. Deux Marines arrivaient ! Elle se cacha rapidement derrière une colonne et attendit. Quand les deux Marines arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle écouta leur conversation.

Marine 1 : ...et surtout, il ne faut en parler à personne, compris ?

Marine 2 : Oui, bien sûr.

Marine 1 : Le nouveau cobaye est en route pour le projet Werewolf. On ne va pas tarder à lui faire tester le WV3.

Marine 2 : Qui est ce cobaye ?

Marine 1 : Le fameux Portgas D Ace !

Marine 2 : Alors c'est Ace qui va tester le nouveau "Werewolf Virus". Espérons qu'il résiste au choc...

Marine 1 : 'Parait qu'il est très fort donc ça pourra aller.

Marine 2 : Et ensuite, si il survit, on le mettra où ?

Marine 1 : Je crois qu'ils ont prévu de l'enfermer dans la Grande Salle de l'aile ouest en attendant de le "dresser".

Le sang de Rita se glaça dans ses veines. "Que lui-ont-ils fait ?". Elle décida d'aller chercher les autres et de se rendre au plus vite dans la Grande Salle. Un peu plus tard, après leur avoir expliqué toute l'histoire, Rita et Luffy se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour essayer de récupérer Ace. Sur leur chemin, ils firent une rencontre inattendue au détour d'un couloir.

Luffy : SHANKS !

Shanks : Lui-même ^^

Rita : Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Marco (sorti de derrière Shanks) : On est ici pour récupérer Ace. Barbe Blanche a eu les informations qu'il voulait et a estimé inutile de faire prendre plus de risques à Ace. Alors je suis venu ici avec trois membres de l'équipage d'Ace et Shanks, qui a insisté pour nous suivre (quel pot de colle, celui-là !)

Shanks : J'ai entendu, Marco...

Marco (poursuivant) : Et vous, vous êtes là pour quoi ?

Rita : Au début, on voulait aider Ace à chercher des informations. Mais finalement cette mission d'espionnage s'est transformée en mission de sauvetage.

Rita leur expliqua brièvement la situation.

Shanks (se prenant la tête entre les mains) : On arrive trop tard...

Luffy : Il faut aller défoncer les Marines et leur reprendre Ace !

Rita : Ça ne sert à rien, Luffy...

Luffy : Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux pas sauver Ace ?

Marco : Elle a raison, Chapeau de Paille. A l'heure qu'il est, Ace a déjà du passer entre leurs mains et être ramené dans la Grande Salle.

Rita (prenant la suite de Marco) : C'est pourquoi on a qu'une seule option : la Grande Salle.

Shanks : Partons maintenant. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on avisera.

Darkisland ; Shadowcastel ; aile ouest ; Grande Salle

La Grande Salle portait bien son nom. C'était une immense salle aux murs gris, très peu meublée et dont les rares fenêtres n'éclairaient pas la plus grande partie. Au centre de la salle, il y avait une estrade en pierre. Sur cette estrade, on devinait les contours sombres d'une cage en métal. Le petit groupe de pirate se rapprocha de la cage. Cette dernière était occupée. En effet, il y avait une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre. Soudain, Luffy trébucha sur une dalle sortant un peu de son alignement et s'étala de tout son long. La créature dans la cage redressa la tête et se retourna, se présentant enfin dans la lumière. Tous en eurent le souffle coupé : c'était Ace ! A peine reconnaissable, mais c'était lui, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Seul son chapeau et son pantalon déchiré prouvaient que c'était bien Ace. Le reste de son corps était recouvert d'une dense fourrure noire, ses mains et ses pieds étaient devenus des grosses pattes griffues et son visage s'était allongé en un museau noir. En un mot, Ace était devenu un LOUP-GAROU.

Luffy (se précipitant vers la cage) : ACE ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Mais au moment où Luffy voulut mettre ses mains sur la cage, Ace bondit sauvagement contre les barreaux en essayant de mordre Luffy. Heureusement, les barreaux étaient solides, empêchant Ace d'arriver à ses fins. Luffy tomba de l'estrade et regarda Ace en arborant une expression à la fois choquée et terrifiée.

Luffy : A...Ace... C'est moi...Luffy...

Shanks : Je crois qu'il ne te reconnais plus, Luffy...

Luffy : Non...non...

Ace, se rendant apparemment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, se mit à pleurer, la tête entre les pattes avant (ça faisait d'ailleurs un drôle de bruit, entre le couinement et le raclement de gorge). Rita s'approcha à son tour de la cage.

Shanks : Rita ! Ne t'approche pas !

Mais Rita ne l'écoutait pas et passa sa main à travers les barreaux.

Marco : Fais pas ça ! Il va t'arracher le bras !

Ace leva la tête et planta ses yeux emplis de larmes dans ceux de Rita. Cette dernière put y lire une intolérable souffrance et une infinie tristesse. Rita caressa la joue velue d'Ace avec sa main. Ace ferma ses paupières. Rita avait les larmes aux yeux.

Marco (dans un souffle) : Incroyable... Il ne lui fait rien.

Shanks : Normal...

Rita (des sanglots dans la voix, murmura) : Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Ace...

Elle voulut retirer sa main mais Ace la retint avec sa patte. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses prunelles dorées dans le regard de Rita, l'implorant silencieusement. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une telle tristesse que Rita laissa échapper une larme.

Rita (murmurant toujours) : Ne t'en fait pas Ace... Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre ton apparence normale. Et ce...crime ne doit pas rester impuni. Je te vengerais, je le promet. (retirant la main de la joue d'Ace) En attendant, je vais te libérer.

Sur ce, elle attrapa la porte de la cage à deux mains et l'arracha d'un coup.

Shanks et Marco : O_o

Luffy (tout content) : Rita, c'est la plus forte !

Ace s'élança en dehors de la cage, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Il sauta par-dessus Shanks, Luffy et Marco et sortit de la salle à toute vitesse.

Marco : Ok... On était venu le chercher et voilà qu'il se barre...

Rita : Il est libre et incontrôlable. Au moins, les Marines ne pourront rien lui faire tant qu'il est en dehors de la cage. (prenant un air sombre) En attendant, j'ai besoin d'aller voir une certaine personne. Je vais essayer de faire vite. Pendant ce temps, faites ce qu'il vous plaira mais tenez-vous prêts à partir à tout moment.

Et elle sortit en courant de la Grande Salle avant même que les trois pirates aient eu plus d'explications.

Rita, poussée par la puissance de sa colère, courait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs et les escaliers du château. Elle arriva enfin en haut de la plus haute tour du château, où se trouvait non pas la princesse détenue par le dragon (comme certains pourraient le penser ^^) mais le bureau du colonel qui commandait cette base, le colonel Noctilio. Sans se soucier des règles de bienséances qui veulent que avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un, on frappe à la porte, Rita l'ouvrit brusquement en donnant un grand coup de pied dedans.

Noctilio (assis à son bureau, un sourire narquois aux lèvres) : Dites donc, jeune fille , on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Rita (sur un ton glacé) : J'ai frappé pour ouvrir.

Noctilio (sur un ton mielleux) : Bien, si vous le prenez comme ça... Je suppose que, si une pirate débarque dans mon bureau avec une telle aura meurtrière, ce n'est pas pour me demander son chemin. Donc, si je puis me permettre, que me voulez-vous?

Rita : Je suis au courant de vos petites expériences sur les condamnés. Je connais aussi leur nature, même si je n'en vois pas le but.

Le sourire de Noctilio disparut aussitôt de son visage.

Noctilio : Je vois... Et vous voulez sans doute que je vous accorde une faveur, à vous et votre équipage, sous peine de voir ma petite entreprise révélée au grand jour.

Rita : Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Ce que je vous reproche, c'est d'avoir pris un de mes amis, Portgas D Ace comme cobaye. (regardant le colonel bien en face avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux) Et ça, je ne vous le pardonnerez pas.

Noctilio : Hin hin hin.

Rita : Quoi ?

Noctilio : Personne ne comprend donc les progrès que le WV3 va apporter à la Marine. Ce sera sensationnel ! Je peux vous en parler puisque, comme vous devez déjà vous en douter, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivante. J'ai fait beaucoup d'expériences sur des sujets condamnés à mort. Mais chaque essai se soldait par un échec soit parce que le sujet n'était pas assez résistant, soit parce que le virus l'avait tué ou encore parce que les effets produits n'étaient pas ceux attendus. Au bout du troisième virus créé, j'ai enfin réuni toutes les conditions de bon développement des mutations en un seul sujet : Portgas D Ace. Maintenant que j'ai obtenu un résultat satisfaisant, je n'ai plus qu'à réunir les prisonniers de la trempe d'Ace et leur injecter le WV3. J'aurai alors créé une armée de soldats invincibles grâce à leurs nouvelles capacités de loups-garous qui pourra enfin régler les problèmes dus aux gens de votre espèce.

Rita : Vous êtes complètement malade...

Noctilio : Je sais, merci. Mes supérieurs n'ont pas arrêté de me le répéter depuis que je leur ai fait part de mon projet. Heureusement, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait mon opinion et m'a proposé de financer mes expériences. Il s'agit du fils d'un ancien commandant d'une unité fantôme du Cipher Pol : Spandam.

Rita (à elle-même) : Non... C'est pas vrai... Pas encore lui...

Noctilio : Vous connaissez ?

Rita (sur un ton ironique) : Nous avons déjà eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer il y a quelques temps...

Noctilio : Maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, je vais me faire le plaisir de vous éliminer car vous en saviez déjà trop avant de venir ici.

Rita : Ça tombe bien car je comptais faire de même avec vous, même si mes raisons diffèrent des vôtres.

Les membres du colonel commencèrent à s'étirer et deux bosses apparurent dans son dos...

Darkisland ; dansla cour de Shadowcastel; en bas de la Grande Tour

Shanks (à Mihawk) : C'est sympa d'être venu, Mihawk. C'est une chance que tu sois déjà venu ici. On a même pas besoin de plan ^^ !

Mihawk : C'est aussi une chance que je fasse partie des capitaines corsaires.

Shanks : Aussi ^^. Maintenant qu'Ace est libéré, on trouve l'antidote et on se casse d'ici. Ça commence à devenir trop dangereux, même pour nous. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où se trouve l'antidote ?

Mihawk : Sans doute dans le bureau du colonel. Suis-moi, l'entrée est de l'autre côté, si je me souviens bien.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelque chose dévaler les escaliers de la Grande Tour en se cognant aux parois. Soudain, une des fenêtres de la Grande Tour explosa environ cinq mètres au-dessus d'eux et Rita et le colonel Noctilio tombèrent au sol et roulèrent jusqu'à une vieille colonne. Si ils avaient pu survivre à cette chute, c'est parce qu'ils s'étaient transformés en créatures mi-humaines, mi-animales. En effet, le colonel Noctilio avait mangé le fruit du rongeur, modèle chauve-souris. Rita s'était quant à elle changée en louve-garou. Elle prit le colonel par la gorge et le plaqua contre la colonne en rugissant. Elle tenta de le mordre à la tête mais Noctilio se dégagea rapidement et Rita mordit dans la pierre. Le colonel ricana car les crocs de Rita étaient restés plantés dans la colonne. Rita arracha alors le morceau de colonne dans lequel ses dents étaient coincées, serra très fort les mâchoires et brisa net le bloc de pierre en grognant. Shanks et Mihawk étaient figés sur place, les yeux exorbités. C'est au moment où le colonel fuit, Rita à ses trousses, qu'ils décidèrent de bouger.

_**Darkisland ; dans les alentours de Shadowcastel **_

Ace courait à perdre haleine, détruisant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son passage, bâtiments et Marines compris. Il était guidé par son instinct de loup. Et son instinct lui criait de se venger de ses tortionnaires. Il continua à courir, a détruire et à mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il décida que cela suffisait pour le moment et qu'il était temps de se nourrir. Il fit donc appel à son flair sur-développé et partit sur la trace d'une proie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteint enfin son but. Sa proie était juste là. Il se terra derrière les buissons qui le séparaient d'elle, attendant le moment propice pour se jeter sur elle. Le crissement des feuilles... Un bruit de pas... Ace bondit hors de sa cachette en montrant les crocs. On entendit alors un hurlement de frayeur suivi d'un bruit de course. Puis plus rien...

**_Un peu plus loin..._**

Luffy : Hey Robin ! T'as entendu ce bruit ?

Robin : Oui, et ça m'a tout l'air d'être celui de l'homme (ou plutôt du loup ^^) que l'on recherche.

En effet, après le départ de Rita, les Mugiwaras s'étaient séparés avec chacun un but précis. Nami était partie avec Zorro et Sandy afin de rejoindre le bateau pour le préparer au départ, Pipo et Chopper se dirigeaient vers la Grande Tour afin de tenter un « coup de maître » et Robin et Luffy s'étaient désignés pour trouver Ace et découvrir un moyen pour l'attirer jusqu'à la Grande Tour où Shanks et Mihawk étaient allés chercher l'antidote.

Robin (désignant les grands arbres formant Darkwood, la forêt à l'ouest du château) : Je crois que ça venait de par là.

Luffy : Alors allons-y vite !

Ils partirent donc vers la forêt. Arrivés là-bas, ils suivirent les bruits de course et les grognements pour enfin trouver leur source. Ils se cachèrent derrière des buissons et passèrent lentement leur tête par-dessus. Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent manqua de les faire exploser de rire. Heureusement, Robin eut la bonne initiative de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de plaquer une main sur la bouche de Luffy. Il y avait en effet de quoi se tordre de rire : Ace était au pied d'un arbre et sautait pour essayer d'attraper quelqu'un suspendu à une branche. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Brook, en train de hurler à l'aide. Heureusement pour lui, il était placé trop haut pour qu'Ace puisse l'attraper et les mâchoires de ce dernier claquaient à chaque fois dans le vide.

Luffy : Viens Robin. On va aider Brook et ramener Ace.

Robin : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Luffy...

Mais Luffy n'en fit qu'à sa tête (comme d'habitude faut dire ^^) et sortit des buissons.

Luffy : Hey, Ace ! Laisse Brook tranquille et vient avec nous !

Ace se retourna et grogna sur son frère en montrant les dents.

Luffy : Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est moi, Luffy.

Robin (prenant Luffy par le bras) : Viens, Luffy. Et surtout, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, il pourrait prendre ça pour une provocation.

**_À l'abri des buissons..._**

Luffy : Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

Robin (sur un ton rassurant) : Il faut que tu comprennes que même si Ace est toujours ton frère et qu'il t'aime, il est devenu une bête sauvage. Son cerveau s'est donc remis à fonctionner par instinct.

Luffy : Hein ?

Robin (prenant à présent un ton professoral) : Laisse-moi finir. Son cerveau fonctionne à présent sur un principe de survie, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne pense qu'à manger, dormir et se reproduire. Il t'a grogné dessus tout à l'heure car il croyait que tu voulais lui prendre son futur repas.

Luffy : Il veut manger Brook ?

Robin : Apparemment, oui.

Pendant ce temps, Ace attendait sagement sous l'arbre en fixant Brook et en remuant la queue. Ils cherchèrent donc un moyen d'attirer l'attention d'Ace. Robin remarqua alors le bout d'os qui dépassait de la poche de Luffy et eut une idée.

Robin : Dis-moi, Luffy, c'est bien un rôti de poulet que tu as dans ta poche ?

Luffy : Oui, je le gardais là pour mon goûter.

Robin : Je peux l'avoir ?

Luffy : Nan ! C'est à MOI !

Robin : Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour ton frère. C'est le seul moyen de l'attirer loin de Brook. Tu ne veux quand même pas que, par ta faute, un membre de ton équipage se fasse dévorer. Car si ça arrive, tu auras des remords toute ta vie, tu ne pourras plus jamais dormir en paix et tu...

Luffy : C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais te le donner !

_**NB : Robin peut être très persuasive parfois ^^**_

Luffy dut faire un effort surhumain rien que pour sortir le rôti de sa poche. Robin aussi dut forcer pour lui faire lâcher prise. Quand elle parvint enfin à obtenir le rôti, Luffy soupira et s'évanouit (il vient quand même de donner un rôti qu'il aurait pu garder pour lui ! ). Robin sortit des buissons et se dirigea vers Ace. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle. Au moment où il allait grogner, Robin sortit le rôti de derrière son dos et l'agita devant le nez... pardon... la truffe d'Ace. Ace, tout content, se dirigea vers Robin en agitant la queue et en haletant.

Robin : Oui, c'est bien, viens chercher le rôti. C'est un gentil pirate, ça ! Aller, viens...

Pendant ce temps, Brook se glissa lentement le long du tronc. Mais arrivé en bas, il marcha malencontreusement sur une branche d'arbre sèche. Cela produisit un horrible craquement (eh mince, c'est pas de bol ^^). Ace se retourna et, voyant qu'il avait été trompé, courut à toute allure vers Brook.

Brook (poussant un hurlement sur-aigu) IIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Au moment où Brook allait pouvoir dire (une deuxième fois) au revoir à la vie, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Ace tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait le hurlement et partit subitement au pas de course.

Brook (tremblant et se protégeant le visage de ses bras) : Ça y est, il m'a mangé ?

Luffy : Nan, t'es toujours là. Mais c'était quoi, ce hurlement ?

Robin : Probablement celui d'une femelle loup-garou.

Luffy : Rita...

_**Darkisland ; dans la cour de Shadowcastel ; de l'autre côté de la Grande Tour ; dans une petite place entourée de colonnes et de murets en ruines en partie recouverts par la végétation**_

Chopper (à Pipo) : Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée d'aller chercher l'antidote sans en parler aux autres ?

Pipo : Mais bien sûr que oui, Chopper ! Imagine : si on ramène l'antidote, on va me... euh je veux dire nous considérer comme des héros et enfin on nous reconnaitra à notre juste valeur !

Chopper : Oui mais si jamais on se fait capturer par les gardes, on fait quoi ?

Pipo : Sous-estimerais-tu le génie du grrrrrrrrrand capitaine Pipo ? Je suis trop malin pour qu'on puisse se faire avoir, voyons.

Chopper : Aaaah me voilà rassuré ^^.

Soudain, Mihawk et Shanks débarquèrent en courant.

Shanks : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ?

Pipo : Euh... Eh bien euuuuh...

Chopper : Pourquoi vous courez comme ça ? Vous avez l'air complètement affolés.

Mihawk : Au départ, on se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la Grande Tour pour aller prendre l'antidote.

Pipo (murmurant à Chopper) : T'as vu ça ? Ils ont essayé de nous doubler et de s'attirer tout le mérite !

Shanks : Mais d'un coup, on a vu Rita et le colonel passer à travers une des fenêtres de la tour ! Rita s'était changée en louve-garou et le colonel en créature mi-homme, mi-chauve souris. Ils se battaient avec une violence inouïe ! Rita faisait vraiment trop peur !

Mihawk : Moi-même n'ayant jamais peur, j'avoue que là...

Pipo (d'un air rieur) : Ha ha ha ! Arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! Rita ? Faire peur ? Allons, soyez sérieux ! Je suis menteur professionnel et cette histoire était vraiment trop grosse pour qu'on l'avale.

Chopper : Oui, arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi !

Soudain, le colonel débarqua en vol plané. Rita bondit et s'agrippa à son dos. Noctilio la plaqua avec violence contre l'une des seules colonnes qui étaient encore entières. Grossière erreur. Rita prit appui de ses pattes arrière contre la colonne, enfonça ses griffes dans les bras du colonel qui hurla de douleur et le projeta contre un vieux mur en ruines qui éclata sous la violence de l'impact. Rita sauta à terre, se redressa et rugit, montrant une gueule sertie de crocs acérés et ensanglantés. Elle était folle de rage et ses yeux exprimaient une telle folie meurtrière qu'on en restait pétrifié de terreur.

Pipo : Ha ha... ha... Ok, j'ai failli faire dans mon froc, là. C'EST QUOI, ÇA ?

Shanks et Mihawk (en chœur) : On t'avait prévenu.

Soudain, Zorro arriva en courant derrière Shanks et Mihawk.

Pipo (murmurant) : Non mais c'est pas possible, ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour venir chercher l'antidote !

Mihawk : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Roronoa ?

Zorro : Ben je suivais Sandy et Nami. On se dirigeait vers le Thoussand Sunny quand tout à coup, j'ai vu une ombre se glisser derrière un arbre sur ma droite. Je l'ai suivie. En fait, c'était un Marine qui nous espionnait et allait donner l'alerte. Je l'ai mis K.O. Et quand je me suis retourné, je me suis aperçu que Nami et ce crétin de cuisinier avaient continué à marcher sans moi. J'ai essayé de les retrouver mais rien à faire ! Ils se sont sans doute perdus.

Pipo (à lui-même) : Parle pour toi...

Shanks : On ira les chercher plus tard.

Zorro (entendant des grognements et des bruits de coups) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? (apercevant Rita) Wow ! C'est Rita, ça ?

Mihawk : Oui.

Zorro (impressionné) : Flippant...

Shanks : Je pars avec Mihawk. On va chercher l'antidote pendant que Rita retient le colonel. Restez là tous les trois au cas où il y aurait des complications.

Zorro : D'accord.

Pipo : Euh c'est pas que je sois un lâche, loin de là, hé hé , mais je vais aller derrière le petit mur, là-bas, histoire d'observer le combat et de pouvoir agir si besoin ^^''.

Au moment où Pipo allait fuir lâch... euh se poster derrière le petit mur, Ace se mit en travers de sa route et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Pipo (à lui-même) : Oh non ! Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux ! Ma dernière heure est arrivée... Faisons le mort...

Bizarrement, Ace n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal et Pipo resta allongé comme un crétin sur le sol. Du côté du combat, Rita avait pris le dessus sur le colonel. Mais à la suite d'un mauvais mouvement, elle perdit l'équilibre et le colonel réussit à l'attraper et la projeta contre une moitié de colonne qui s'écroula sur elle. Ace gronda et montra les dents au colonel.

Noctilio (redevenant humain) : Oh, tu es là Ace ? C'est parfait. Tu t'es attaqué à mes soldats et tu as saccagé ma base. Je vais donc être obligé de te donner une punition. Mais d'abord, je vais tuer cette petite garce...

Ace se plaça entre le colonel Noctilio et Rita en continuant de grogner.

Noctilio : Alors comme ça, tu la protèges ? C'est parce que c'est une femelle ? Si ce n'est que ça, je t'en trouverai d'autres. Pour l'instant, cette sale pirate doit mourir.

Ace : Grrrrrr

Noctilio : Pousse-toi de là immédiatement.

Ace : Grrrrr

Noctilio : Puisque tu le prends comme ça...

Il se transforma subitement en semi chauve-souris et se jeta sur Ace. Ce dernier riposta en donnant des coups de griffes et de crocs. Noctilio réussit à atteindre Ace à la tête et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la place.

Noctilio : Voilà ce que je fais aux rebelles de ton genre. Si tu continues à me désobéir, je serai forcé de frapper plus fort. Mais tu dois être calmé à présent.

Ace : Grrrr RRRRRR !

Noctilio (s'avançant vers Ace) : Mauvaise réponse.

Le colonel Noctilio était tellement concentré sur Ace qu'il avait oublié Rita. Cette dernière avait repris ses esprits et s'était relevée. Elle courut et bondit sur sur le colonel en poussant un rugissement bestial, crocs et griffes sortis.

Noctilio : Qu'est-ce que... AAAAAAAAAAH !

À cause de l'élan qu'avait pris Rita, ils furent projetés environ deux mètres plus loin. Rita bloqua Noctilio contre le sol et on entendit un horrible bruit d'os broyés. Puis le silence se fit...

Pipo : Ri... Rita ?

Rita se retourna et Pipo étouffa un cri. Elle avait la gueule toute rouge et du sang dégoulinait de ses manches, faisant des taches sur ses habits. Son regard était dur et ses traits étaient encore crispés par la colère.

Pipo (d'une petite voix, des larmes coulant de ses yeux) : Ça y est, j'ai fait dans mon froc...

Chopper (pleurant de terreur) : Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

Zorro (les yeux exorbités) : Wow...

Rita (à Ace) : Ça y est, tu es libre. Plus personne ne te fera du mal à présent.

Ace bondit vers Rita et lui lécha le museau, tout content qu'elle soit vivante et que le colonel soit mort.

Rita : Du... du calme, Ace hé hé ^^''. (aux autres) Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il y a toujours des Marines ici et ils ne savent sans doute pas que leur chef est mort.

Mihawk arriva en courant et appela Rita.

Rita : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Mihawk ?

Mihawk : On a trouvé l'antidote mais on arrive pas à le prendre. Shanks est resté en haut de la Grande Tour. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, tu comprendras quand tu y seras.

Rita : Non, c'est bon. Je peux y aller seule. Il vaut mieux que tu restes avec Zorro et les autres et que vous alliez tous rejoindre les navires.

Mihawk : D'accord.

Rita partit en courant vers la Grande Tour, suivie d'Ace.

Zorro (à Pipo et Chopper) : Vous avez pas honte d'avoir fait dans vos frocs ? Un pirate a quand même sa dignité !

Mihawk (arborant un air moqueur et regardant aux pieds de Zorro) : Tu peux parler, Roronoa...

Zorro, voyant la petite flaque qui s'était formée à ses pieds, s'écarta vivement et rougit légèrement.

Zorro (avec un air de « c'est-certainement-pas-moi ») : C'était là avant ! C'est une flaque d'eau croupie, ça se voit, non ?

Mihawk : Mouais c'est c'là...

Zorro : Mrrr...

_**Darkisland ; Shadowcastel ; bureau du colonel Noctilio dans la Grande Tour**_

Rita déboula dans la petite pièce, hors d'haleine. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à semer Ace. Ce dernier avait en effet passé son temps à lui courir après en essayant de l'arrêter pour... bref passons.

Rita : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shanks ? Où est l'antidote ?

Shanks : Viens voir.

Shanks était face à la bibliothèque, placée derrière le bureau. Il avait découvert un compartiment secret derrière les livres, dans lequel se trouvait une petite seringue rouge. Le problème, c'était qu'une rangée de petits barreaux électriques la séparaient des deux pirates.

Shanks : Les espaces entre les barreaux sont trop étroits pour que je puisse y glisser ma main. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, ils sont sous tension et il faut un code pour les désactiver !

Rita : Donc tu veux que je me transforme en un petit animal et que j'essaie de passer à travers les barreaux, quitte à me faire réduire en cendres.

Shanks : T'as tout compris !

Rita (sur un ton résigné) : Eh bien allons y...

Elle se transforma en souris et passa de l'autre côté des barreaux (non sans difficulté ^^). La seringue était là, juste devant elle, posée sur un petit coussin pourpre. Elle allait s'en emparer quand elle remarqua un petit fil dépassant de sous le coussin. Elle s'arrêta net et souleva le coussin. ,Dessous, il y avait un dispositif explosif formé d'un boîtier noir relié à la seringue par un petit fil passant à travers le coussin : si on tentait de prendre la seringue sans le déconnecter avant, le fil se tendait et déclenchait une explosion assez forte pour faire éclater la main du voleur en même temps que la seringue.

Rita (à elle-même) : Y'a pas à dire, ce crétin de colonel avait pensé à tout...

Elle sectionna le fil avec ses dents et prit la seringue. Elle la fit glisser de l'autre côté des barreaux avant de passer à son tour.

Shanks : Joli coup, Rita !

Shanks tendait déjà la main vers l'antidote quand Rita, redevenue humaine, le stoppa.

Rita : Laisse-moi la seringue et va rejoindre les autres. Dis-leur que j'arrive le plus vite possible. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de vacciner Ace car tu ne sais pas où il est. Grâce à mes sens sur-développés par le fruit du Démon que j'ai mangé, je pourrai le retrouvé en un clin d'œil.

Shanks : D'accord pour que tu t'occupes de l'antidote mais je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule. Je vais te suivre, au cas où il y ait... des complications.

Rita : Pourquoi ? Je suis bien assez forte pour résister à un loup-garou.

Shanks : Tu ne comprends pas. En fouillant cette pièce pour trouver l'antidote, je suis tombés sur des documents retraçant tout le projet qu'avait monté Noctilio autour du WV3. Et la dernière version du vaccin a subit une amélioration spéciale en raison de sa conception plus que coûteuse, ce qui lui a permit de n'en faire produire qu'une petite quantité. Si les sujets contaminés par le WV3, lorsqu'ils sont transformés en loups, mordent quelqu'un, cette personne est à son tour contaminée. C'est pourquoi j'ai peur de te laisser y aller seule.

Rita, qui avait écouté pensivement Shanks, se mit à promener son regard sur les murs. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un pieux en argent rétractable fixé sur un mur. Elle s'avança, le décrocha et le rétracta avant de le donner à Shanks.

Shanks (regardant le pieux posé à plat dans ses mains) : Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

Rita : Ce sera au cas où je me ferais mordre par Ace. Comme il n'y aura sans doute plus d'antidote pour me guérir et vu que je serai devenue une bête sanguinaire et incontrôlable, tu seras forcé de me planter ce pieux en plein cœur. De plus, si je meurs et que l'antidote est perdu, tu seras aussi obligé de tuer Ace...

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant planté là un Shanks complètement décontenancé.

Rita (se tournant vers Shanks) : Tu l'as dit toi-même. ''Au cas où'' ^^. Maintenant, suis-moi. On a un loup-garou à retrouver...

Côtes de Darkisland ; à bord du Thoussand Sunny

Nami : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Zorro : Calme-toi, Nami. C'est pas en t'énervant qu'ils vont arriver plus vite.

Nami : Je m'énerve si j'veux ! Ils auraient du revenir depuis au moins une demi-heure !

Sandy (un cœur à la place des yeux) : Aaaaah Nami-saaaan ! Tu es si belle quand tu es en colère !

Pipo : On... on devrait peut-être envoyer une équipe de secours, histoire d'aller voir si ils vont bien et de les ramener au plus vite, vous croyez pas ?

Zorro : C'est vraiment gentil de te proposer, Pipo.

Sandy : Enfin une marque de courage de ta part depuis qu'on est arrivés ici ^^.

Pipo : Hey ! J'ai jamais dit que je voulais y aller, moi !

Zorro : Moi, en tout cas, j'y vais. J'en ai marre de poireauter ici à rien faire.

Mihawk : Moi pareil. Je viens avec toi, Roronoa.

Luffy : Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

Sandy : Je vous accompagne. Si jamais le marimo fait tout foirer, je serai au moins là pour aider Œil de Faucon à rattraper l'affaire.

Zorro : Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là, Ero-cook ?

Sandy : Que t'es à peine cap' de faire tes lacets, face de melon !

Luffy (sautant autour des combattants) : Moi aussi, j'veux v'nir ! Moi aussiii !

Nami (ayant administré à chacun un bon coup de poing dans la tête) : C'est fini, OUI ? Plus on perd de temps en gamineries et moins on aura de chance de partir de cette île sains et saufs ! Alors grouillez-vous pour former votre équipe de secours, qu'on en finisse !

Mihawk (regardant Zorro et Sandy) : Eh bien puisque ces deux-là ne peuvent pas s'entendre, le jeune sniper au long nez pourrait nous accompagner, Roronoa et moi.

Pipo (des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son visage) : Hé hé hé... C'est-à-dire que... Eh bien, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous accompagner mais... hé hé... mon ancienne maladie de ''je-ne-peux-pas-poser-le-pied-sur-cette-île'' refait des siennes et...

Robin : Tu sais, Pipo, si Sandy va avec eux, nous devrons nous protéger tout seuls car les membres-piliers de cet équipage sont absent pour le moment.

Pipo (changeant d'avis comme de chemise) : Oh ben tout compte fait, je viens avec vous ! C'est vrai quoi, un peu d'aventure n'a jamais tué personne ^^'.

Sandy (marmonnant entre ses dents) : Mouais, tu parles. Tout ça pour pas avouer que t'es mort de trouille à l'idée de rester sans protection...

Nami : Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Robin : Oui. Et puis à présent, nous avons un homme fort pour nous protéger contre les dangers environnants.

Sandy (en mode ''lover'') : Tu as raison, Robin de mon cœur ! Avec moi, vous ne risquez plus rien !

Mihawk : Il vaudrait mieux partir tout de suite. La rouquine a raison ; le temps nous est compté...

_**Darkisland ; Shadowcastel ; Dans le rez-de-chaussée de la Grande Tour ; Salle intermédiaire**_

Rita arriva en courant en bas des escaliers, suivie de près par Shanks. Ils se cachèrent juste à temps derrière un pan de mur. Face à eux, Ace se battait sauvagement contre trois Marines qui tentaient de le maîtriser. Ces derniers, munis d'un filet en métal dont ils avaient réussi à recouvrir Ace, avaient toutes les peines du monde à le contrôler et tiraient comme des forcenés sur le filet.

Rita (murmurant à Shanks) : Pendant que les Marines ont encore la force d'immobiliser Ace, je vais me glisser derrière lui et lui planter la seringue dans le dos. Ensuite, je neutraliserai les Marines et on pourra s'enfuir tranquillement. Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Toi, restes là et, si besoin, tiens-toi prêt à te servir du pieux.

Mais bien sûr, comme vous vous en douter (car ça se passe comme ça dans la plupart des films), tout ne se passa pas comme Rita l'avait prévu. Au moment où elle sortait de sa cachette et s'avançait vers Ace en courant, ce dernier envoya valser les trois Marines et le filet à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un hurlement bestial. Entendant alors le claquement des talons de Rita sur le sol, il se retourna et, encore sous l'emprise de la colère, se jeta sur elle en rugissant. Rita, emportée par son élan, n'a pas pu esquiver et fut percutée par Ace de plein fouet. Ils atterrirent à l'autre bout de la salle, se cognant au passage contre un divan. Après quelques secondes, Ace se redressa. Shanks n'en croyait pas ses yeux. ''Est-ce que Rita va bien ? Lui a-t-elle administré l'antidote ? Que dois-je faire ?'' étaient les questions principales qui se bousculaient avec une foule d'autres dans sa tête. Comme Ace ne redevenait pas humain, il en conclut qu'il devait agir, malgré toute son amitié pour lui. Il déplia le pieux et sortit en courant de derrière le mur, le pieux brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Au moment où la pointe acérée allait transpercer son dos couvert de fourrure noire, Ace se retourna et bloqua la main de Shanks d'une de ses pattes. Il fixa ensuite Shanks dans les yeux.

Shanks (pensant) : Ça y est, c'est la fin. Il ne va sans doute pas me reconnaître et va me déchiqueter. (crispant ses paupières) Adieu, monde cruel...

Mais plusieurs secondes passèrent et le coup ne venait toujours pas.

Shanks (entr'ouvrant ses paupières et regardant Ace) : Attend voir...

En effet, toute trace de bestialité sauvage avait quitté le regard d'Ace et ses yeux reflétaient à présent une expression tout à fait calme et humaine. Ace lâcha la main de Shanks et baissa la tête. Shanks suivit son regard et remarqua la petite seringue plantée dans son ventre : Rita avait eu le temps de lui administrer l'antidote ! Ace arracha l'aiguille de son ventre et la jeta à côté de lui. Puis il se retourna en se décalant sur le côté. Et là, horreur ! Shanks vit Rita allongée sur le divan. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et le visage livide. Sa tête reposait mollement sur le velours pourpre du divan et ses cheveux emmêlés lui faisaient comme une auréole rouge vif ; on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Shanks lâcha le pieux et recula, horrifié.

Shanks (la voix entrecoupée de sanglots) : Tu l'as tuée...

Ace leva vers lui ses yeux vitreux dans lesquels on pouvait lire toute la tristesse du monde. Il se tourna vers Rita, la prit délicatement dans ses énormes pattes. Qui eut cru qu'une telle créature soit capable d'une telle douceur ? Puis il renversa sa tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement de douleur assourdissant. Shanks n'avait jamais entendu une souffrance si intense. Le pelage noir qui recouvrait le corps d'Ace commença à tomber et son corps reprit petit à petit forme humaine. La plainte déchirante se transforma en sanglot étranglé. Ace, à présent redevenu humain, gardait toujours Rita serrée contre lui et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Shanks (les larmes aux yeux) : Ace... Repose-la maintenant. Ce n'est pas en la tenant contre toi et en pleurant qu'elle va revenir à la vie...

Ace tourna la tête vers Shanks. Ses traits étaient ravagés par une tristesse infinie et il y avait dans ses l'expression d'une douleur si intolérable qu'on avait mal rien qu'à le regarder.

Ace (tombant à genoux et tenant toujours Rita dans ses bras) : Shanks... J'ai pas voulu ça... J'ai jamais voulu que...

Shanks (posant une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule) : Je sais, Ace, je sais que tu n'as pas voulu ça. Personne n'aurait voulu une chose aussi horrible.

Ace (se remettant à sangloter) : J'ai... j'ai tué la femme que j'aimais, Shanks... Comment ai-je pu faire ça... Comment... Comment pourrai-je encore me... regarder en face et... et surtout... supporter le regard des autres sur moi...

Shanks (laissant enfin couler librement ses larmes) : Calme-toi, Ace. Il ne faut pas rester ici. Viens...

Shanks eut beaucoup de mal à retirer le corps de Rita des bras d'Ace, comme si ce dernier se raccrochait désespérément à elle dans l'espoir de la voir rouvrir les yeux. Il l'allongea sur le divan et aida tant bien que mal Ace à se relever. Il prit ensuite le corps de Rita sur son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie en poussant Ace devant lui et en continuant à pleurer silencieusement. Ils rejoignirent la fière équipe de secours, qui s'étonna de les voir arriver dans cet état.

Mihawk : Que s'est-il passé ?

Luffy : Ouais, pourquoi vous faites ces têtes-là ?

Pipo (sur un ton rieur) : Franchement, à voir vos têtes, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ace pour tomber à genoux, effondré par la tristesse. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage et fondit en larmes.

Pipo : Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ace (fou de douleur et de tristesse) : J'AI TUE RITAAA AAAAA AAAAAH !

Zorro : Tu as fait QUOI ?

Le petit groupe de pirates remarqua enfin le corps inanimé de Rita sur le dos de Shanks.

Zorro : Non... c'est pas possible...

Luffy (des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues) : Rita...

Zorro et Luffy se mirent alors à pleurer avec Shanks et Ace. Mihawk, touché par leur tristesse, arborait à présent une mine compatissante.

Mihawk : Ne nous attardons pas ici. On risque à tout moment de se faire prendre. Retournons au bateau.

En mer, les côtes de Darkisland encore visibles ; à bord du Thoussand Sunny

Les équipages de Shanks et de Luffy apprirent enfin la terrible nouvelle. Nombreux furent ceux qui, ne connaissant pas Rita, ne pouvaient pas partager la douleur de leur capitaine. En revanche, d'autres, comme Ben Beckman ou Yasopp, pleuraient à chaudes larmes avec les Mugiwaras. Shanks avait déposé Rita sur le lit de l'infirmerie et se préparait à faire un discours en sa mémoire.

Shanks (la voix à moitié noyée sous les larmes, parlant aussi pour Ben, Lucky Rou et Yasopp) : Ça fait maintenant pas mal de temps qu'on te connaissait, Rita. Et même... même si on s'est parfois perdu de vue, on en restait pas moins soudés.

Yasopp et Lucky (fondant en larmes) : On t'oubliera jamais, Rita !

Ben : Tu es morte trop tôt, Rita... On avait encore besoin de toi dans ce bas monde...

Shanks : Je me souviens encore de tous les bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble à Fuchsia. Et aussi à toutes les occasions où l'on s'est retrouvés, même si ce n'était pas toujours joyeux... Tu arrivais toujours à nous apporter le sourire, quelle que soit la situation. Et ça, on s'en souviendra toujours.

Luffy (le visage couvert de larmes) : On s'amusait si bien avec toi, Rita. Pourquoi t'es plus là maintenant ? Pourquoi...

Ace ne put rien dire tant il souffrait. Après que tous les Mugiwaras furent passés devant Rita pour lui dire ''adieu'', Shanks reprit son oraison funèbre.

Shanks : On se souviendra toujours de toi comme une battante qui gardait les yeux fixés sur ses objectifs et ses rêves sans jamais ciller. Et pour ma part, même si tu devais penser que je n'étais bon qu'à t'embêter, sache qu'en fait je t'aimais comme un père aime son enfant...

Rita (pensant) : Oh, c'est si beau ce que tu dis, Shanks... Si je pouvais entendre ça tous les jours de ta part...

Shanks : Sache aussi qu'Ace n'a jamais voulu mettre fin à tes jours d'une telle façon (il fut interrompu momentanément par un hurlement de douleur suivi de sanglots incontrôlables) et que tu resteras à jamais gravé dans son cœur comme dans tous les nôtres. Adieu, Rita...

Rita (se redressant d'un coup) : Hey ! Ne t'en va pas déjà, Shanks ! Tu n'en étais qu'à la moitié de mes qualités !

Shanks (ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes) : QUE !

Luffy (sautant au cou de Rita) : Rita ! T'es pas morte !

Rita : Bien sûr que non, Luffy ! Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer ^^.

Sandy : Rita chaaaaaaaaan ! Tu es vivante ! Youpiiii ! Je t'aiiiiiiiiiime !

Rita (une goutte perlant sur le côté de son front) : Mais oui, Sandy, moi aussi ^^'.

Zorro : Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Shanks (s'énervant) : Rita ! Espèce de sale petite garce ! Tu... tu …

Rita : Au fait, Shanks, merci d'avoir dit toutes ces gentilles choses sur moi ^^.

Shanks (essayant de se justifier) : C'était involontaire ! Je ne l'ai dit que dans le feu de l'action ! Je...

Ace, à qui le choc de voir Rita bouger à nouveau avait coupé le souffle, tomba à genoux et sanglota de plus belle.

Rita (se tournant vers Ace, le sourire aux lèvres) : Eh bien, Ace ! Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

Ace se leva, courut vers Rita (en bousculant Luffy au passage ^^), la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

Ace (pleurant encore) : Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, Rita ! J'ai cru que je t'avais tuée ! Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné si tu étais morte par ma faute. Je...

Rita (posant un de ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Ace) : Shhhht. Calme-toi, Ace. Moi, je t'aurai pardonné car je sais très bien que tu es incapable de me faire du mal de ton plein gré. Alors arrête de pleurer car, après tout, je ne suis pas morte ^^.

Ace : Heureusement...

Ace resta assez longtemps collé contre Rita. Finalement, cette dernière l'écarta gentiment.

Rita : Au lieu de rester ici, on ferait mieux d'aller dehors. Je vois par la fenêtre qu'il fait un temps magnifique. Apparemment, on s'est éloignés de Darkisland ^^.

Rita se leva et partit en courant dans le couloir, suivie de près par Chopper et les autres.

Chopper : Attention, Rita ! Tu viens à peine de te remettre d'un choc ! Ne cours pas comme ça !

Rita (riant) : Ne t'inquiète pas, Chopper. Je me sens en pleine forme ! (court de plus belle)

Chopper : Ritaaaa !

À présent, il ne restait plus qu'Ace et Shanks dans l'infirmerie. Ace finissait d'essuyer ses larmes pendant que Shanks ricanait.

Ace : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Shanks : Maintenant que Rita a ''ressuscité'', je peux enfin retrouver ma joie de vivre et embêter tout le monde hé hé.

Ace : Et c'est pour ça que tu ricanes ?

Shanks : En partie. Figure-toi que tout à l'heure, quand on était dans la Grande Tour et qu'on croyait Rita morte, je t'ai entendu dire quelque chose qui pourrait bien me servir. Vu que j'étais aussi triste que toi, je n'ai pas osé te le faire remarquer mais maintenant que tout est bien qui finit bien, je vais pouvoir m'amuser !

Ace : Et c'est quoi ?

Shanks (imitant Ace sur un ton ironiquement tragique) : ''Shanks... J'ai tué la femme que j'aimais !'' HA HA HA HA HAAAAA ! J'le savais ! Je l'ai toujours su que t'avais un faible pour elle !

Ace (rougissant et essayant de se rattraper) : C'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai dit ça par pure amitié ! Et puis j'étais désespéré !

Shanks : Oui. Désespérément amoureux XD ! Ah, quand les autres vont savoir çaaa...

Ace : T'as pas intérêt à le crier sur tous les toits !

Mais Shanks s'était mis à courir et il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du couloir. Ace se lança à ses trousses.

Ace : SHANKS ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Shanks : Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Ace : RAAAAAAAA !


	15. Bonus : Ace déclare sa flamme

**Chapitre bonus : Ace déclare sa flamme**

C'était une magnifique fin d'après – midi à Fuchsia, la ville natale de Luffy. Ce dernier et son équipage y avaient d'ailleurs jeté l'ancre dans le but de se reposer un peu après une suite d'aventures toutes plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher et tout était calme dans la ville. Tout ? Je crois avoir parlé un peu vite car près de la plage …

Shanks : Bonjour bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Salut salut, les gens ! Bienvenue sur le plateau de "L'amour est dans le bateau", émission présentée par le grrrrrrand, le magnifique, le sulfureuuuuuux SHANKS ! (autrement dit moi - même ^^). Aujourd'hui, en direct du Thoussand Sunny, nous allons suivre le parcours d'Ace, pirate très chaud (au sens propre du terme – parce qu'au sens figuré, je vous avoue avoir quelques doutes …) qui tente tant bien que mal (plutôt mal d'après moi – il s'y prend vraiment comme un manche !) de conquérir le cœur de la belle Lemon D Rita ! Ace, pouvez – vous nous faire part de vos impressions ? Comment allez – vous vous y prendre ?

Ace (fusillant Shanks du regard et parlant à voix basse) : Si tu pouvais faire moins de bruit et virer de là, ce serait le rêve !

Shanks : Aaaah, on dirait que notre Roméo est nerveux ! Mais je suis sûr que dans quelques instants, il …

Ace : … va botter le cul de cet abruti de rouquin qui se prend pour un animateur !

Shanks (abandonnant rapidement son délire – eh oui, je sais, vous êtes très déçus mais il en va quand même de sa vie) : Du calme, du calme ! J'accepte gentiment de t'aider et toi, tu t'énerves de suite !

Ace : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider, c'est toi qui t'es incrusté tout seul !

Shanks : Ça, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas mentir !

En effet, quand Shanks avait demandé à Ace où il allait, ce dernier a eu quelques hésitations quand il lui a répondu qu'il allait acheter … du poisson ! Shanks, qui avait vu anguille sous roche (et c'est le cas de le dire !), n'a pas mis longtemps à lui faire avouer ses véritables motivations.

Ace : Ouais bon, ça va …

Shanks : En tout cas, ce n'est pas en restant planqué dans ton coin et en la regardant fixement que tu vas réussir à la *** (mot censuré pour cause de décence)

Ace (devenant soudain rouge comme une tomate) : SHANKS !

Shanks (riant) : Ha ha ha ! C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir le feu aux joues ! HA HA HAAA !

Ace : Mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils !

Shanks : Quoi ? Tu pensais pas à ça ?

Ace : À ton avis ? Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, espèce de crétin lubrique !

Shanks : Mais tu y pensais tout de même, vu la façon dont tu l'as formulé hin hin hin

Ace : Va mourir !

Shanks : En tout cas, il faudrait que tu te décides vite car elle ne va pas rester là seule éternellement.

Ace : Oui, c'est vrai. (l'air décidé) Bon j'y vais … (fais demi – tour) après le dîner ^^ ' !

Shanks (rattrapant Ace par le bras) : Non ! Maintenant !

Ace respira un grand coup et s'avança sur la plage en direction de Rita. Cette dernière était assise sur le sable, non loin du bord de l'eau, et regardait le soleil se coucher. Ace s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière elle, hésitant à s'approcher plus.

Rita (sans se retourner) : Tu peux t'assoir à côté de moi, si tu veux, Ace.

Ace (surpris) : Mais c... comment sais – tu que j'étais … derrière toi ?

Rita : J'ai l'oreille très fine et j'ai senti ton odeur.

Ace (rougissant un peu) : Euh … je … Rita, je …

Rita (tapant le sable à côté d'elle du plat de sa main) : Commence d'abord par t'assoir. Ce sera plus facile de parler, tu ne crois pas ?

Ace (s'asseyant dans le sable à côté de Rita) : Oui …

Rita : Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Ace (rougissant assez fort cette fois – ci) : Rita, je … je …

Rita : Eh bien, qu'y – a – t – il ? Pourquoi rougis – tu ainsi ?

Ace (de plus en plus rouge) : Je … je … Désolé !

Ace, dans un accès de panique, se leva, se retourna et commença à partir en courant. Rita, pensant avoir deviné ce qu'il avait à dire, le rattrapa et l'obligea à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

Rita (regardant Ace dans les yeux) : Dis – le.

Curieusement, ces simples mots réussirent à délier la langue d'Ace.

Ace (d'un ton à peine audible) : Je t'aime …

Rita : Je n'ai rien entendu. Répète, s'il te plait.

Ace (prenant son courage à deux mains) : Je … je t'aime, Rita ! Et ça depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue. Même si tu étais blessée et couverte de sang, tu étais si belle ! Et tu l'es encore plus aujourd'hui... Tu as toujours été gentille et t'es toujours si bien occupée de moi. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'en serai arrivé là. Alors même si tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, je continuerai à t'aimer du plus profond de mon cœur et ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse ...

Rita (souriant) : Et il a fallu tout ce temps pour que tu me l'avoues ...

Et avant qu'Ace ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Rita l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. Ace, très surpris au départ, ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, plaçant même ses bras autour de la taille de Rita.

Rita (reculant un peu pour pouvoir regarder Ace en face) : Moi aussi je t'aime, Ace.

Ace (rougissant et recommençant à bégayer) : Je … je …

Soudain, Ace tomba à la renverse et s'écroula sur le sable.

Rita (surprise) : A … Ace ? (elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et commença à le secouer par les épaules) Ace ! Qu'est – ce que tu as ! Répond – moi, Ace !

Shanks (courant vers Ace et Rita) : Rita ! Que s'est – il passé ?

Rita : Je … je ne sais pas … On était en train de … et puis …

Ace (à moitié inconscient et souriant béatement) : C'était … supeeeeeeer hé héééé … aaah ... (il s'évanouit pour de bon)

Shanks : Je sais pas c'que tu lui as fait, Rita, mais en tout cas, c'était émotionnellement trop pour lui...

Rita (rougissant légèrement) : Eh bien, euh …

Shanks : Pas la peine de t'expliquer, j'ai tout vu et …

Rita : Tu as QUOI ?

Shanks (se rendant compte de sa bourde) : Euh, je … enfin, je voulais dire que … hé hé ^^ ''…

Rita : Tu nous espionnais ! AVOUE !

Shanks (tout penaud) : Mais je voulais voir s'il allait se prendre une … enfin si tout se passait bien …

Rita : Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de s'en faire pour ça …

Shanks : Ouf !

Rita : T'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard …

Shanks : Aïe

Rita : Mais il faut d'abord transporter Ace jusqu'à la maison pour s'occuper de lui.

Shanks : Oui, tu as raison. Je le tiens par les jambes et toi par les épaules.

Rita : D'accord.

Ils transportèrent Ace jusque chez lui et le posèrent sur le canapé.

Shanks : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Rita : Toi, tu t'en vas ! Je te ferai passer le goût de l'espionnage une autre fois… Moi, je reste là pour m'occuper d'Ace.

Shanks ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il partit en courant, laissant Rita seule avec Ace (c'est peut – être un pirate très courageux mais pas fou au point de tenir tête à Rita ^^).

Rita alla à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Ace était réveillé et se frottait les yeux.

Ace (encore un peu dans les vapes) : Qu … que m'est -il arrivé ? Je ne me souviens pas … avoir marché jusqu'à la maison …

Rita : Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Ace : N … non, je …

Rita : Vraiment de rien ? Le coucher de soleil ? La plage ? Et … (tapote ses lèvres du bout de l'index)

Ace (rougissant et paniquant soudain) : Ah ! C … c'était pas un rêve ?

Rita : Bien sûr que non ^^

Ace : Alors tu … tu m'aimes vraiment ?...

Rita : Plus que tout au monde. Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé …

Ace : J … j'ai bien aimé quand … quand tu as fait ça …

Rita (souriant) : Tu veux que je recommence ?

Ace hocha la tête, un peu comme un gamin qui réclame une friandise mais qui n'ose pas assumer. Rita se pencha vers lui et ils fermèrent les yeux. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer. Ils pouvaient déjà sentir leurs souffles respectifs caresser leur peau et …

Shanks (débarquant dans le salon comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles) : Oooooooh mais qu'ils sont mignoooooooons, ils allaient s'embrasseeeer ! Vous gênez pas pour moi, hein !

Rita (une veine saillant sur sa tempe) : Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannks …

Shanks (apeuré) : Oh oh …

Shanks partit en courant dans la rue, Rita sur ses talons.

Rita : TU T'EN SORTIRAS PAS INDEMNE CETTE FOIS, SHANKS ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Shanks : AU SECOURS !

Ace (sur le pas de la porte, désespéré) : Y'a pas à dire, Shanks sait vraiment s'y prendre pour gâcher les bons moments. Pour une fois que j'avais réussi à lui avouer mes sentiments ! J'espère qu'elle va revenir …


End file.
